Empty souls
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Voldemort was defeated... but the murders are still happening. Hermione ran away... and she'll be the last of Lucius' revenge. Chapter 1! edited thanks to my beta SnapesSweetheart!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Loss

The weather was perfect. The chirping of the birds in the sky were almost like a song in the air. White fluffy clouds were floating and moving above the green spring grass. The air that flowed between the trees brought a bit warm breeze that gently rustled the flowers in the bushes. The bright sun was shining down below, illuminating the scenery.

The weather would be perfect indeed if it wasn't for the sense of despair that had overcome the group of people standing in the grass. Before them sat a group of coffins about to be lowered into the holes next to them.

The second war was over and although the light side had won, they had lost even more. Friends and family had come to give their respect for the dead and the terrible silence of grief was killing them inside. There were so many casualties. Young students, mature adults, even the elders had been killed. So many people had lost their lives in this fight, this wasted war. It was such a high price to pay. No one deserved to have their families ripped from them. Mothers, daughters, fathers, sons, sisters and brothers, lovers and friends. They were gone for good and each one had died a hero.

Almost half the Order had been killed and the rest were standing at the graveside service waiting for their comrades to be lowered into the ground. Charlie Weasley had been the first to die but he had not been alone. He had taken six death eaters with him. Colin Creevey had been next, the victim of a severing charm. Some of the Order had dueled the werewolves and inferi on Hogwart's grounds. Others had been ambushed in the streets of Hogsmeade by trolls.

Even the civilians were not spared as Death eaters killed them in their homes, women and children included. Cho Chang, Terry Boot and Dean Thomas had made their stand and had fallen at the edge of the Forbidden forest, where Death Eaters had brought in two Dragons. They had killed one before they met their own fiery demise.

Arthur Weasley was killed by Dolohov with a hex in the back. He never even saw the man who killed him, but Bill Weasley had. In his rage, he transformed into a werewolf, his first transformation and his first kill. He ripped the man apart and moved on to the next person in black robes.

Draco Malfoy was wearing the robes and mask but not willingly. He had been forced to don them under the imperius curse by his own father. He knew that Voldemort planned to use his death to make another Horcrux to take the place of the ones Harry had destroyed. He had tried to run but he had been caught.

Inside the Forbidden forest, among the trees, twenty more Death Eaters and Voldemort dueled against Hogwarts students. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus along with others, faced off against Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus and the Patil twins. The members of the DA fought well and bravely but soon Seamus and the twins joined the many dead.

Voldemort finally stepped forward, when he thought that Harry had been weakened enough and everything became a blur of color, screams and blurry images. Jinxes and charms were flying everywhere. Curses… unforgivable… fire and smoke… cries of pain and screams of terror… the earth tremored and quaked beneath them, explosions and torrents of magical energy spread from the center of the conflict.

It lasted for hours and it was as if every minute stretched into infinity.

It seemed everything changed in an instant. Draco Malfoy ducking and dodging curses, shot the Killing curse at Ginny, but Harry had seen and was quicker. He pulled her to the ground with just an instant to spare. The curse flew over their heads and took Narcissa Malfoy directly in the back. She fell limply to the ground. Harry quickly charmed a strip of his robes into a portkey and forced Ginny to leave. She disappeared just as a green light hit the place she had fallen, barely missing Harry.

Voldemort, seeing Harry's weakness, laughed and pressed harder. Harry dodged curse after curse, sending some of his own. Nearby, Lucius had seen his wife's death and went mad. It didn't matter that it had been his own son who had killed her. He began to viciously curse anyone who wasn't wearing the Death Eater robes. He killed several people before he spotted her, Hermione Granger. She was dueling Rudolphus LeStrange and had her back turned. As Lucius said the words, Hermione turned and saw the killing green light. She closed her eyes, knowing her life was over but the curse never reached her.

Ron, who had seen what was happening, had thrown himself into the path of the curse. It hit him diretly in the chest and he collapsed at Hermione's feet. She screamed loudly with pain and horror so deep that yards away, Harry looked to see what had happened. He saw Ron's murderer and flicked his wand, screaming with all his hatred and pain "Avada Kedavra" but the curse never reached Lucius Malfoy. Draco had moved between Lucius and Harry, his wand aimed at the young woman on the ground. He took the curse meant for his father, unknowingly. Lucius swore and disapparated.

This time, enraged by his followers desertion, Voldemort attacked more viciously with his wand and a sword. He didn't know that Harry had expected such a move and had been training with his own sword, the Sword of Gryffindor. He had been trained by Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Tonks. They fought, both losing energy, until Voldemort made a fatal mistake and let his guard slip.

Harry took the opportunity and took the life of the Dark Lord. He cut his head off and burned the body to ashes 'to be sure' he said. Beaten and bruised, Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord. All the months before, training and searching for Horcruxes, being weary beyond imagination and almost to the point of giving up had finally paid off. They were free.

"Oh Ron, why did you do this?" Hermione murmured, with tears in her eyes staring at all the coffins, one in particular. "I'm not worth it. Why did you do this? You didn't have to die for me."

With tears on her face, she turned away from the graves and her eyes fell on Molly Weasley. She was being held up by Bill, Fred and George. Ginny had her head buried in Harry's shoulder. Harry was in a wheelchair, too weak to support himself but alive nonetheless. Beyond them were other survivors, two being Neville and Luna. Neville's Gran had been killed as well as Luna's father.

They were both orphans now, Hermione thought, like me. Her parents had been killed too, three days before the final battle. She found herself alone. There was no one to console her, no arms to support her or to grieve with her. Hermione tried to brace herself in an attempt to be strong but it didn't help. In her mind, she was having a terrible debate.

And then Hermione finally decided she did not belong there, not here with them, not anywhere. She slowly withdrew from the crowd so no one would try to stop her. She slipped away thinking no one was watching. Someone was. An anguished emerald gaze watched her as she slipped through the crowd and then disapparated with a sharp crack.

"Hermione" he whispered as a tear fell down his pale cheek.

Hermione apparated into the yard of the Burrow. She ran into the house and up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny. With a quick flick of her wand, she packed her things into her trunk. Once she finished, she looked around the room and her eyes fell on a bridesmaid gown in the far corner. Hermione closed her eyes trying to suppress the tears that were battling to spill free but she didn't succeed and soon she was sobbing silently.

With a final glance around the room, avoiding the gown in the corner, she flicked her wand again and moved her trunk down the stairs. She walked down the narrow hallway and down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked around, mentally saying goodbye to the place she had come to think of as home before moving her trunk outside. Before apparating away, she turned and gave the Burrow a final look and a final goodbye to the people she had considered her family, including her now deceased fiancé.

"Farewell" drifted along the wind and she was gone.

Meanwhile people wandered the graveyard calling Hermione's name. No one had seen her leave but Harry and he was in a vague trance, not hearing or really seeing anyone. Finally Molly put a hand on his shoulder to bring him out of it and Harry told them he had seen her leave. Fred, George and Tonks decided to apparated to the Burrow, leaving Harry with Molly, Ginny and Remus.

When the battle had ended, Harry had been badly injured. He had been taken to St. Mungo's, only to be released for the funeral. He had agreed to return to the hospital when it was over. Later, when Hermione came up missing he refused to return until she was found. He stayed at the Burrow, cursing his weakness and waiting for some news.

Six hours passed with no news and Harry was devastated. Ginny stayed by his side, desperately worried for her friend but being brave for Harry. Everyone who was able was searching for Hermione with the exception of Molly, Fleur, Luna and Remus. They were Harry's guard.

"Harry" Ginny said in a low voice.

Slowly a pair of green eyes looked up and met hers. She could see the empty loneliness in them and it made her want to cry. Before the battle, before the war, they had sparkled with laughter and mischief and now they were empty.

"I know this is not the time… but…" Ginny hesitated to continue. Looking around she saw that they were alone. Ginny continued, her voice no more than a whisper. "I would like to talk about the wedding."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Ginny, this is not the time." He said in a deceptively calm voice but she could see he was barely containing his fury and anguish.

"I know, Harry" Ginny said soothingly. "You didn't let me finish. I just wanted… well… I mean… I want to postpone the wedding until Hermione gets back." She finished in a rush of words. "I don't want to get married this weekend unless Hermione is here. I just wanted to make sure that is ok with you." She said miserably.

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes lost focus and knew he was lost in thought, plagued by the images of the battle and Hermione's absence. This last was what was killing him inside. Finally he mustered a simple yes. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but the door opened and others came in, effectively silencing her words.

Later that night, Harry sat staring into the fire with Ginny curled up next to him, her head in his lap. Molly slept on another small sofa nearby. She couldn't bear to sleep in her bed without Arthur. Luna and Fleur had curled up in armchairs and Remus had made a pallet on the floor. Harry lay in the silence, grieving for his friends and praying for Hermione.

'Merlin, I beg you,' thought Harry, 'take care of Hermione… I don't know what I will do if she doesn't come back.' Tears leaked from his eyes and he closed them. 'She means everything to me. She is my pillar. Don't let anyone hurt her.'

At the thought of anyone hurting Hermione a powerful burst of rage swept through his body. Suddenly the house began to shake and all of the windows shattered. Remus jumped to his feet wand in hand, Luna fell out of the chair and Molly, Fleur, and Ginny screamed.

Aurors burst in the door, wands ready, thinking they were being attacked. Two of them checked the upstairs but didn't find anyone and the other two joined the group in the sitting room. Aurors had been assigned to protect them because of the Death Eaters that had escaped.

Harry watched them stalk around the house looking for danger. Where were they when Hermione was running away? Why didn't they stop her?, he thought with a flicker of anger. He was and unaffected by the effect of his anger.

"What happened? Why did the windows explode?" one auror asked, looking down at Harry and Ginny on the couch. Ginny was curled up tightly against Harry.

"Harry, was it you?" Remus asked softly. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Potter, you need to be careful otherwise we will be cleaning up your messes instead of watching for Death Eaters. They are still out there and-"

"And" Harry interrupted, raising his voice over the auror's. "Just why didn't you do your job and protect my friend when she disappeared. You were supposed to watch all of us, not just me. This is your fault she is missing." He said furiously.

"Mr. Potter" the auror growled, gritting his teeth. "How on earth were we supposed to know she would throw a tantrum and disappear like that?"

Before anyone could stop him, Harry was up and had his wand in the auror's throat. "Don't you talk about her like that." He snarled. "She is grieving and people do stupid things when they are grieving. She should be protected, not despised. She left because no one was there to help her. You did not do your job."

"Harry, please don't." Ginny cried, grabbing his arm but Harry took no notice of her. It was like she didn't exist. The auror's eyes were wide and the look in Harry's eyes reminded him that this was the man who had killed the Dark Lord, who had killed the strongest and most evil wizard in thousands of years.

"I don't need you to watch over me. There are death eaters out there who want revenge against me… They know how too… take away the people most important to me. You will watch over them, not me. That means everyone in this house and Hermione. Do you understand me?"

The door opened and in came Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Neville and a few others from the Order. They stopped when they saw Harry and the auror. Remus waved a hand at them to stop them from interfering. He didn't know what would happen if someone tried.

"Do you understand?" Harry demanded coldly and the auror nodded, seeing he was not going to get help from any who had just entered. When Harry released him, he pushed past the audience in the doorway and disappeared. One of the other aurors followed him.

"What the hell happened?" asked George and Fred at the same time, while Neville hurried to help Luna get to her feet. Fleur flung herself in her husband's arms uncaring that he had his wand drawn. Ginny looked at Harry apprehensively. She had never seen him like that. She thought he was going to kill the auror.

"What was that?" asked Luna, shakily, all her dreaminess gone from her face.

"It was Harry" Answered Ginny, with her eyes searching Harry's face for a response. He glared at her and then turned, searching the crowd for Hermione.

"Where's Hermione? Did you find her?" he asked almost desperately.

"I'm sorry Harry, we looked in all the places we could think of but she is no where to be found. We even tried her parent's home and some Muggles in the area but they hadn't seen her." Bill answered, holding his wife tightly.

Suddenly, Harry felt weak and sank down into the couch heavily. Immediately Ginny and Remus moved to assist him but he waved them away. Bill and Fleur began to repair the window, while the others left the room, headed for the kitchen and something to eat.

"Ginny will you help me make tea?" asked Molly. Her daughter was sitting next to him, trying to catch his eye.

"Go" said Harry "I'll be fine" his voice cold, like the one he had used with the auror.

At this, Ginny stood up, defeated and followed her mother to the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind the two women, Harry got to his feet, though weak as he was, faltered and would have fell if it hadn't been for Remus catching him before hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus in a furious whisper so as to not catch anyone's attention.

"I'm leaving" Harry stated firmly.

"You are not going anywhere. You are too weak to even defend yourself."

"I don't care".

"But I do."

Remus forced Harry to sit down again and took Harry's wand. With a flick, he incarcerated him on the couch. Harry struggled weakly against the bonds.

"I'm going to say this once, Harry, and I'm not going to repeat it. You lived through that battle but if you get up now and leave, you may not live much longer than that. When we find Hermione and yes we are going to find her." Remus said firmly to Harry's skeptical look. "What are we going to say to her? That we let you carelessly take matters into your own hands. That we let you die? Do you want her to be alone then?"

Harry turned his head and stopped trying to get up. Sighing Remus put a hand on one of Harry's shoulders and continued.

"Harry, we are doing our best, but it isn't like we can go down the street calling out her name. You should know that would be the first thing to alert Death Eaters to her disappearance. They would hunt her and torture her just to hurt you. I don't like the way she ran off, so carelessly. It's not like her to do so and I am going to scold and hex her as soon as we get her back." At this, Harry smiled sadly. "Meanwhile you need to heal, Harry because we all need you and so does Hermione. Merlin help anyone who tries to hurt either of you. You are both like the children I never had and I promise you Harry, I will not rest until I find her. But you need to swear you will do as I ask. Its not a question, it is merely a request."

Harry, knowing that Remus was right, nodded.

A/N: This is the first chapter edited!!! Thanks to my beta reader SnapesSweetheart for the great help!!! Please, R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. – Collecting themselves.

Already has passed a month before the funeral of the brave warriors from the last battle, and the normal things weren't normal anymore... not without the family and friends that were now lost. The jokes, the games, the homework, the songs, the parties, the celebrations, the talks, all that had to be with the loved ones are now gone. The quidditch games in Hogwarts as well, now are something unbearable to think even. The streets in Hogsmade now are in process of rebuilt. Hogwarts keep the pace for the students left. Headmistress Macgonagall is at the head of the great school, arrenging the process of the rest of the kids in there.

Sadly to say that, as the news of a few people missing, the parents of the survivors students, took away their children to home. For an innane reason, the parents believed that Hogwarts was no longer safe. To much had happened there. That way, in the castle weren't more than fifty-eight students. The staff agreed that no matter if there were just two kids left, they will keep teaching.

The ministry of magic and the wisengamot were reluctant as to keep Hogwarts open. In the end, the argument of the staff and some parents as well a few aurors and employees of the ministry had a common agreement. Although, the precautions were doubled to regard the kids safer in the school, and forbid any weekend in Hogsmade until the ministry could track the remained death-eaters. It seemed that the war was not over yet.

The magical comunity was actualy keeping a battle, even taht Voldemort was dead for good.

The muggles weren't luckiest, because few of them, the week after the battle, were found dead. At least they were found.

That's why a man –not boy anymore- in the burrow, was having difficulties with his decisions. A man with green eyes that lost the sparkle that once reigned for all the world to see. Now these eyes were no longer full of life, but despair. The situation took a toll on him and can't bear to breath without thinking unworth to do just that. He has no longer meals, because he doesn't eat, unless Ginny keep an eye on him. Stubborn as she is, as well as Harry, brought them constant fights, sometimes that ended in his acceptance, sometimes that ended in her acceptance... Sometimes that endedin horribles reprimands from Remus or Molly, that were really worried for him. Even the twins were there scolding Harry for not eat. Eventually he submited to the need, and that day was because Ginny, fed up by his reluctantof get food in his grumbling stomach, argued: '¿What would Hermione think if she find out that you left yourself starving to death?'. In that instant, the firm decision of finding Hermione, brought him back from his mourning, from his personal shadow.

'_¿What would Hermione think?' _repeat Harry in his mind over and over again until it became almost like a mantra, before replace it only with one single word: _'Hermione'._

'_¿How selfish I am?'_ thought Harry while they were seated in the kitchen of the burrow, exactly a month from the funeral. He was giving discretly glances at the face of Molly Weasley serving supper at the twins, Angelina, Kate, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Luna, Neville and him. Percy got married and took off to the states with his wife Penelope Clearwater. When he left, didn't pay a simple good bye, and wasn't there at the funeral. He himself was baned from the Weasley family. Now, as adoptive son of the Weasley's, He swore to protect all and everyone of the people that extended their hands to him. He wasn't about to abandoned the search for Hermione, but he almost forgot that that Ginny was his fiancé.

Luna and Neville now lived in Longbottom manor. Bill and Fleur decided that was best to remain in the burrow, while the twins with their respective girlfriends goes to their respectives flats in London.

Molly was reciving, once in a month, a boarding-house as compensation for the death of Arthur. It was a hundred galleons for month, and Molly, with tears in her eyes, said sadly: 'That will never be enough; Arthur worth all the galleons put together in the world and never will get in to the real price'. Then Harry, Bill, Fred and George decided to take care of the issue, and between the four of them sustain the expenditure of the burrow.

"Hope that some of that was left for us" said a voice that came from the backyard door. Everyone turned to see Remus and Tonks get in the kitchen. Harry inmediatly stood up and gave Remus a big hug. The last he saw them was three days ago and everytime they came, no word of the whereabouts of Hermione was heard.

"Sure, sure" said Molly hurriedly getting ready two other places for the newcomers. "Take a seat, I will give you onion soup in a moment".

Harry wasted no time.

"¿Anything of Hermione?" He asked. Remus grimaced, avert his eyes to glance at the rest of the presents, that were looking intently at them, and seeingHarry directly in the eyes, answered:

"I'm afraid not". Harry lowered his gaze at the floor, his hands in a tight fists. "Harry, maybe we haven't news of Hermione, but if you see the positive part, you'll find out that is a good sign".

"¿How could be a good sign?". Harry shook his head, still glaring at the floor. Then looked up directly at the eyes of Remus, defiantly "Tell me".

"Because" said Remus. He wasn't scared at the glare of Harry's eyes, but remained calm. "that means that the death-eaters don't know as well as all of us"

"I think that it's time to put an advertisment in the Prophet" said Ginny exasperated. "We've been sending owls but everytime they're back with the mail sealed. I can't bare this anymore" at the last word left her lips she was cracking. More for the sanity of Harry than for the care of her friend.

"You know very well that we can not do that, Ginny." Argued Tonks, trying to pacified the red-head witch.

"Tonks is right" intervened Remus, "We'll alert them of her dessapereance if we do it. And then she'll be in danger, because the death-eaters will not rest until find her just to get Harry... We need to be patients, or else everything will be spoiled".

After that, silence fell upon them. Molly sensing that it wasn't sane said:

"Now, now... Remus and Tonks, it's time to eat. Ginny, Luna... help me washing the dishes. I already have a cake, a chocolate cake, I must say, that taste delicious".

"As always, Molly".

An hour later, Neville and Luna bid them good night and departed to Longbottom manor. Ginny, sad as she was, left to her room, giving Harry a light peek on his lips. The twins and their girlfriends left too and Bill, Fleur, Molly and Tonks seated in the parlor, leaving Remus and Harry alone in the kitchen. Once the door closed, Harry put a strong silencing charm and an impertubable charm and begun to talk. Remus just frown at seeing this. He saw it coming.

"Ok, Remus" said Harry in a tone that left more than clear that there is no longer a patient Harry. "Ginny is right, we need to do something. Maybe not an advertisment, but alert other peoplethat may could find her. I'm really worried by this, because there would be something that we don't know like 'why she left'".

"First of all, Harry" said Remus as calmly as posible. "You need to cool off. Don't let your anger and anguish get the better of you. We need to have clear heads to find her. We had had already this conversation, what- a hundred times? And everytime I told you the same: be patient."

"No, I'm not going to be patient anymore. First thing in the morning will be go out myself searching for her. I'm not going to give up."

"I'm not saying that, Harry. You know very well that Lucius Malfoy is still out there."

"I'll bring with me a few aurors. It's the least they can do".

Remus, taking a deep breath said:

"Tell me, Harry¿Where are you going to begin? You yourself gave us the posible locations. We already search all Great Britain and Ireland... Merlin, Harry! Even Hagrid is out there looking. We aren't giving up. And you need to go on." Now Remus was angry "¿Did you see the face of Ginny?" Harry looked in the eyes of Remus, the angry behind them was now clouded by sadness, "You are so troubled for Hermione's disappearance, that you're forgetting that you will marry that girl that is in love with you that is begging for the life of Hermione, even at the cost of her own wedding, just for your peace of mind... just because it's the last strain that mantaine the union of both of your lifes. She's devasted too, Harry, she lost not only his father, but two of her brothers too..." Remus frowned when Harry diverted his stare at everywhere but him. "Something is bothering you, isn't it? You never can lie to me. I know you." When he recived silence for answer, Remus stood up and walked to the door to join the rest in the parlor.

"It's just..." Remus stoped at hear Harry's voice before reach the handle of the kitchen door, two inches close.

Turning aroud, Remus found Harry paled than normal, looking at him with downcast eyes.

"You're right, Remus... I can't lie to you. Yes, there's something that bothers me. And I'm going to reveal it to you, and only you... but you need to swear to me that not a living soul will know, no matter what. You'll give me your word or else I will not say a thing.

Remus, puzzled, took his time rememberingthat now, in absence of Sirius, it is his burden to take care of Harry and help him and hear him whenever he needs.

"I will need to tell this to Tonks" Remus saw a little regret in Harry's eyes and shook his head. "You know that she's my wife and can't hide something to her. But I give my word that she won't say a single thing"

Harry seemed to think it. He didn't like the agreement, but knew that it was time, because it was something that threat to tear him apart.

"Then, I have your word".

"Absolutely".

"Ron and Hermione were going to get married. He proposed to her four months before the battle. I proposed to Ginny two months after them. But... you know why I did it?" Remus shook his head "Because I couldn't dissapoint Ginny... because despite that I told her to remain as far as possible, she did not obeyed and stood by my side, even in the battle, she cared for me... because it was the right thing to do. I love her, Remus, but..." Harry bit his lower lip, almost at the point of bleeding. "My deepest love is not for her" Remus was now really puzzled, and minute by minute, his eyes grew wide. Nothing would prepared him to hear what was about to hear. "Too late I realised that I love Hermione... more than a friend... more than anything in this world. I'm not ashamed, I love her and is deep and genuine... Now I'm engaged and can't brake Ginny's heart."

"Then, why did you do it?"

"Because Ron and Hermione were already engaged and happy... I-I wouln't stand between them. The only reasonable thing for me to do was wished them the best and go on. I'm not ashamed of what I feel , but what I've done... and I can't turn back down."

"¿Are you waiting then for Hermione to come back to brake your engagement?".

"No."

"Then, why are you postponing the wedding?".

"It was Ginny's idea." Breathing deeply said the next, looking the eyes of Remus. "She said that it'll be posponed until Hermione get back. I'm afraid that now is regretting it".

Both men went silent. Non of them knew what to say.

"Then, marry her. You said yourself that you can't turn back. I can tell that Ginny is not herself anymore".

"Remus, I don't know anymore".

"¿Are you going to back off?"

"No."

"Then begin to arrenge everything. You really need to go on. I know that Ron wouldn't blame you. Hermione is a sweet and intelligent girl, though I would like to remember why at the moment... Anyway, if you're not going to cancel the wedding, I suggest to go on. Meanwhile, we'll no rest until find Hermione."

Miles and miles away from there, a witch was having difficulties in her sleep. There were night in which the thought of her friends were hunting her like a curse, overcoat the thought of Harry.

Since she arrived in Lyon, few hours via floo, after get away from the burrow, Hermione found a simple hotel and a week and a half later, found a simple flat, that was settled with two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small parlor.

Throughout the years, Hermione made an account in a muggle bank where she left part of her money. Her parents agreed with this and they contributed as an emergency count in case something happened to them. Unfortunately, it became real. The day before the battel, with cold heart, finished the arrangements of the money of her parents and her own account.

Her house no longer existed. In the attack, the death-eaters reduced the three story house to ashes. The house where she and her parents were happy, where she grew up with the love of Roger and Jane Granger, it was gone forever.

At first, when she arrived in Lyon, she was scared. '¡How in the world I would manage to go on?'... That question reverberated in her head with a heavy guilt. She couldn't face the Weasley family... She was the reason that Ron is dead. They would never forgive her and then they'll hate her and reject her... Before that could happen, she shunned from there, and decide to never come back. To change her name... to change her colour hair, her eye's colour too and begin a new life, in a place where she could come clean and start over.

She knew, of course, that that was coward and immature, but she was afraid that once the Weasley's and Harry put two and two together they would blame her... It was something that couldn't being erased from her mind.

Now she wear blond hair and blue eyes with a touch of freckles in her nose, sipping chocolate on the couch in the parlor watching the t.v. a foul show in France. She speaked the lenguage more or less, and even that she didn't find the humor in the shows; '¿It supposed to be funny?' Hermione asked at the telly as though it'll actually come with an answer. Bored with this, turned off the thing and stood up to find a book where she could inmerse just to find looking at her favourite: Hogwarts, a history. Then a quarrel within aroused that was debating if she should pick that book or not. In the end, decided That was best to left the book where it was. Tiredly let herselffall in her bed thinking in Harry. 'I'm sorry, Harry' thought Hermione 'Is my fault that your best friend is now dead. I don't blame you if you hate me... At least you have Ginny'. This last was an unbearable thought. It was like stabbing a poisonous knife in her heart repeatedly. And each time that she remembered their engagement couldn't help but cry. She was going to marry Ron... even if she didn't wanted to... unless Hermione would like to live the rest of her life without someone who loved her. To Hermione, it seemed like her last chance to have a husband... a family... That's why she accepted, for fear to remained alone.

Sometimes she was so fed up by the guilt, that was having plans of suicide. In the end just one thing refrained her to do it... one little thing. Her own secret prevent to kill herself. Resolutely, in the end, wished to the heavens that Harry and Ginny wil be happy once they get married... Harry's happiness was the most important thing... even if that happiness means that she never marry the love of her life: Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.-Confronting the truth.

A week after the talk with Remus, Harry decided that was best to take the advice: make the last arragements of the wedding. This, of course, was the last thing that Harry would like to do, but he was engaged, and it wasn't a way to go back; he will do it, even if that means renounce Hermione because it was his man honour to do it.

Confronting Ginny with this was not an option, so he talked with her exposing that postponing the wedding won't get Hermione back and almost everything for the event was already done. Calculating his words, Harry made it see like he did really want marry her. At first, Ginny was shocked to hear him say that would be best if they carried the wedding in forthnight days and she argued that Hermione should be there as her bridesmaid. Harry was specting Ginny to at least smile a bit and show a bit of joy in her freckled face. Instead, she almost cried that it wasn't the best moment, that maybe they could wait at least a month or two. So Harry did the best he could: let her to think it over.

The next day Ginny cornered Harry in the backyard and almost at the verge of tears agree with him; in forthnight will be the wedding. They kissed, but something in Harry was yelling that it wasn't right, that it was the most coward thing leave this way the situation, therefore his kisses weren't as Ginny remembered. Fisically he was there, kissing her on the lips but the shivers in her when this happen weren't. She noticed that something was not fine. But rapidly she reasoned mentally that maybe it's because all was afresh: the war, the daths, the fear.

Then, the time to say it to Molly was something... akward. The first thing that she did was cry. She explained that was because, she as well as the rest of the family, needed this happiness after all that awfulthings and the thought of Arthur for not being able to take his daughter to the altar, something that he really waslooking forward to do. They marked the date. It'll be June 1rst.

Fleur, knowing the nerves of the up´coming wedding, suggested that it'll be good to have a reunion with friends to let them know. This same day, a boast of owls were send with an invitation to assist the next afternoon at the burrow, While Molly, Ginny, Luna and Fleur prepared the meal. Harry, Remus, Bill, Fred, George and Neville made the invitations with a new invention of the twins that consisted in a letter with little fireworks of diferent colors completly harmless. Molly was reluctant at first, but seeing as Ginny was amused wiht the idea, agreed. Once it was done, the parlor of the burrow was, once again, cudled of people, mostly males because the females were still in the kitchen.

While they talk, not animatedly as always, Remus looked at Harry. For his part, Harry was not talking, but looking intently at the window that showed that the night was fully dark. It seemed that Harry was lost in his thoughts, and Remus wanted to knowif he was ok, unfortunately, Fred and George noticed the same thing, and Fred asked:

"¿Are you still worried for Hermione?"

This seemed to be the exact thing that Harry was thinking, because the question brought him back to reality in an instant. Harry was startled and inmediatly his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"¿What?"

"I asked if you are still worried for Hermione" Harry's eyebrows were knited and frown.

"¿And you aren't?"

"Well, yeah, of course we are" answered George indignated and Fred nod his head. "It's just that.."

"You seemed so far from here that..." Fred continue.

"We wondered if that was ... or maybe the wedding..."

"You aren't speaking at all, mate. You should be Happy".

Harry didn't answered, simply shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing, while the rest waited for him to say something. Remus, sensing that the topic was not the best to push, said:

"Drop it" Remus was glaring at them soflty. "Maybe Harry is tired. Actually I think that all of us are".

"True" mediate Bill. "I'm half asleep. I enjoying talk to you , guys, but I'm worn off, and tomorrow will be a party. I suggest to call it a night".

At that moment, Molly, Fleur, Luna and Ginny came out of the kitchen with tired faces, though they were smiling. Harry thought that it was good that they were together in the parlor and even better the opinion of being exhausted, which was truth, and the suggestion to go to sleep. Fred and George were pushing him with questions and Harry was almost mad, not just because the wedding, but the fear that Harry was expearencing for the whereabouts of Hermione as well.

"It's bed time" said Molly like she was talking to a group of ten-year old kids. "Everything is ready for tomorrow and we need to gather all of our energy for the party. Harry dear, are you ok?" Molly just has noticed that his face was downcast. Ginny hurried to Harry's side and took a seat in the couch with him, their side were touching and Harry feeling this he instinctively winced, like he was scared. Ginny knited her brows in wonder. She put a hand in one of his knees trying to calm him down.

"Harry, are you ok? You look pale".

"Yeah" responded Harry in a lazily breath. "It's just... I need to sleep..."

"¿Are you sure?" at this Harry just noded but Ginny pressed and whispered "¿Don't you want to talk? Maybe if you are..."

"I'm ok, Ginny" said Harry tightly hoping to convey that he was fine and in no mood for company.

The tension was so dense that Molly sense that it was time to intervene.

"Ginny dear, I think it's best for us to go to our rooms"

"We have to go to mrs. Weasley." Said Neville in his usual shyly voice offering his hand to Luna, that was at his side.

"We too, mum" said in unison Fred and George "We'll be here at noon to help" saying that both desapparated. Neville and Luna bid them good night and desappareated too.

Just as they were gone. Tonks burst in to the burrow with such a racket that let startled at the rest that were in the parlor, making them rise their wands like they were attacked. When they realised that Tonks was pale and with red eyes, lowered their wands and Remus hurriedly came up to her side.

"Love, wha"

"There was an attack" Interrupted Tonks. Harry inmediatly suspected the worse: 'Hermione' thought 'They found her... they hunted her'.

"¿Where?, ¿When?... ¿To whom?" asked Harry talking desperatly. "The death-eaters found her..." his precious green eyes were wide opened while Tonks tried to regaine the breath that loose in the way to the burrow.

"No" said Tonks shooking her head furiously. "In Canton... Susan Bones... is dead". Harry just closed his eyes almost thanking God that it wasn't Hermione, but at the same time for his friend lost.

Molly was back in the kitchen making some tea for Tonks. Remus made his girlfriend take a seat an put his hands in her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"It's not all, isn't it?"

"No. I just escape"

"¿Escape?" yelled Bill worriedly. "¿What do you mean?"

"Mr.Bones called to the floo asking for help just when the death-eaters broke in his house and he desapeared from the flames. Inmediatly me and four others were send there..." Tonks shook her head in horror. "...as soon as all of us got in there, found in the sky the dark mark..." Her gaze then diverted to Remus's eyes and with a stressed voice continued: "... They were at least fifteen, we didn't have time to ask for backup. I... I... I was the only one... the rest were killed..." At this point Remus and Harry's were paled. "I was scared, Remus" Tonks began top trembling. "what I could see..."

Molly then came back with a coup of tea in her hand and give it to Remus, who offered the coup and Tonks drunk it to regaine energy. Her breaths were swallowed, like she was chocking for the lack of air.

"I just came here to alert Kingsley and he asked what happened... and... I told him..." she took a deep breath and continued "Mr. And Mrs. Bones were decapitated... I found Susan Bones while looking for a place to hide... I enterd in a room... and there she was, sorrunded by six death-eaters... she was naked... they almost caught me..." Molly and Ginny were crying covering their mouths with their hands listening Tonks words, and Harry had his fists at his side, his nuckles white. Bill was holding his wife to support her. "Kingsley is there now. The Bones girl was dead... she was unmoving with her eyes opened... it was horrible. I needed to retract, Remus... I was alone and the house was full of them... ¡God!" Then, right in front of everyone, Tonks cried wailing and Remus embraced tightly to show her that he was there and wasn't pretending to leave her side at all.

All of them remained awake. Two hours has passed and no one told them what was the status. Ginny offered her room to Tonks and Remus took her to it. Almost reluctant to leave, Tonks climbed the stairs trailed by Molly.

"¿What will happen now?" asked Ginny seated in the couch while Harry was holding her.

"¿What do you mean?"

"Wiht the party... maybe... maybe it's best to call it off, don't you think?... I think it's not the moment."

Harry thought about it. Ginny has a point. That was one of the things that Harry loved of her: her undestanding of any situation, even if this ruined her own life.

"Yeah... you're right".

"I agree" said a voice that came from behind. Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny turned to see Kingsley and two aurors trailing behind. Harry inmediatly stood up, just to be dismised by him.

"¿What happened?" asked Harry with a hunted face. Kingsley frown and took a seat in one of the chairs beside the fire place.

"Harry, maybe it's better that you don't find out"

"¿Why not?" Harry argued. "She was my friend".

"I know, Harry, but... She was murdered in a way that well... I'll say that is not sane for you to know".

"Tonks already told us" interject Bill.

"She shouldn't told you".

"They... they raped her... didn't they?" said the whispering voice of Harry afraid fo hear that his thoughts were correct.

Kingsley give a great sigh, massaging his temples and noded. Ginny's body pressed against Harry's for comfort while sobbing.

"¿How could they? Tonks told us that as soon as Mr. Bones called for Help, she was there, with aurors..."

"When we got there we just foud the bodies... not a death-eater at sight. We looked at the crime scene and it seemed that Mr. And Mrs. Bones just arrived. I think that Susan was alone when the death-eaters came... maybe two or three hours before her patrents were back... I'm sorry".

"¡This can't be happening!" yelled Ginny, her precious features contorted in pain facing Kingsley. "¡She made it alive by cat's hair after the battle! ¿No one was guarding her?"

"There were two aurors outside of her house.. they were murdered".

"I can't belive it, I just can't" said Harry morosely.

There was silence, a silence for the new looses that was broke by Kingsley.

"I heard when you said that will call it off the party of tomorrow. I think it'll be best..."

"¿Why you said that?" asked Bill.

"You send her an invitation, didn't you?" Harry and Bill noded, " We found the envelope but not the letter." Harry give his full atention. "At this moment, I presumed that they know about the event. We need to alert at the people whom you invited to not attend. This would brought an attack".

Kingsley was about to say something else, but an auror came in to the burrow with a parchment in his hand.

"Sir" said the auror panting, "the minister send this to you and said that it's urgent". Kingsley hurriedly snatch away the parchment and unrolled it. Rapidly read and reread the content and looked at the rest.

"It said that we need to back off from here. The burrow is no longer safe.

"¡What!" exclaimed Bill.

"The minister send orders to translade all of you to a safer place. London, Wales, Bristol and Southhampton were attacked".

Harry stood up.

"Ginny, take an auror with you and bring back Molly, Tonks and Remus. While you're up there, take what you need and get down here inmediatly. Bill, you go bring back the twins, Angelina and Kate, while the rest of us pack our things. I'll be up here in a minute." Harry gave their orders and instantly they did as what was asked, no one resisted or argued.

The house was full of movement to arrenge things; clothes and personal items were packed magically to be send to Grimmauld place. Kingsley send two aurors to Longbottom Manor and Neville and Luna were in the burrow within an hour with their proper things. They looked like were hurriedly awake, what was truth because they really were asleep when the aurors burst into the house with the bad news. Few minutes later the Twins, Angelina and Kate arrived. At three in the morning, everything was ready and then, with a portkey everyone, except the aurors, reached Black Manor.

Minute by minute, Harry's fears encreased like a plage, devouring him inside. 'God, please, look out for Hermione' thought Harry despereated while standing in the main room of twelve of Grimmauld place with the rest of the order in the meeting of the next morning. He was silent hearing the new attacks, the report of Kingsley, once he was back. The days before the murder of the Bones family was calmed. The people weren't kidnapped or attacked and suddenly the death-eaters were back at full force.

Since the battle, just few of them were captured and non of them said useful things. It seemed that were new recruits, because the only information that the aurors were able to estract of them , even with veritaserum, was the location of two warehouses, one of them in Scottland. When a group of twenty aurors arrived just found two death-eaters, unfortunately they were dead. Seemed that they were no longer needed. That was two weeks before Harry and Ginny decide that they might as well continue with the wedding plans.

Harry emerged from his quandary when the voice of Mad-eye made note of one particular thing:

"... and personally, I thought that it was the news of the wedding that brought them back. No offence, lad" said this looking straight at Harry, "but I think that it was a bad idea to announce the festivities. Maybe you should postpone a few months more because the attacks increased dramatically at the point of revolt the ministry itself".

Harry glared at Mad-eye offended by the suspiction. But he has to admitted that maybe he was right after all. If Ginny wasn't in her room with her mother, inmediatly would argue about the subject. Remus reluctantly agreed with this.

"¿And what about Hermione? ¿Do you know something about her?"

"No, lad... not yet. And for the moment we need to suspend the search because now we need to track the death-eaters down before the damage erease with the magical comunity. The muggles are not safe anymore, which means that our work will employ all of our time"

"¡¡¿What?!!" exploded Harry. His green eyes almost out of his sockets. "¡¿You are going to stop the searching?!, ¡¿What if something happen to her?!, ¡We don't even know where she is!"

"That's the thing, Harry," intervene Remus "We don't know where she is. Non of us had heard of her, this means that she is in another country, and the same time means that she is safe".

"But"

"Harry," interrupted Remus, placing a hand on a shoulder. "I gave you my word to keep looking for her and I'm not going to retract now. Unfortunately, in the mean time we need to look out for all of us that remain here. England is under attack. We didn't heard of attacks in other countries yet, so we're going to focus on the task at hand.

"He's right, Harry" said Bill. "We all are worried for her, but our friendshere are in more danger".

Defeated and desperated, Harry sunk in a chair holding his head with both hands wanting nothing more than to cry. No one said a single word until a soft hand placed in his back. Harry reluctantly lifted his face to his right and saw the sad face of Ginny staring at him apologetically.

"Come with me Harry" said Ginny sweetly and Harry did not object. Automatically stood up and left, letting himself be dragged out of there and up to his room in silence.

Once they arrived at the master bedroom, Harry walked to the window, looking at the sky intently again, as if Hermione was going to come in any minute, floating on thin air.

"She's not going to come back, Harry"

"¿What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hermione does not care for us. She left us with no explanation. ¿Why are you doing this to yourself while she's far away? You do not deserve it".

Harry was shocked, and that was to say the least. He turned around slowly, not believing his own ears, glaring directly at Ginny's eyes. She wasn't scared, not sad or sick but proud. Her beautiful blue eyes were hurt, yes, but the furious glare of Harry just reinforced the brave in her. Confronting what was about to happen need all the Weasley courage that she needed at the moment.

"¿How could you said that, Ginny? You know that that is not true".

"Tthen, ¿Why doesn't come back? She knows that we are worried for her and doesn't care about it. By now, she should know what it's happening and send an owl to let us know that she's ok... but no..." she placed right in front of Harry without break eye contac. Now Ginny was face to face with her fiancé, but he wasn't backing away, nor he attempt to look in other direction. "I lover, Harry, She's my friend too... but right now, when we need her here the most, desapareated. If she really loved us, she would be here... with us, it's not like she doesn't know where to find us". The angry that was bursting in Harry was diminished a bit. He was fed up by all of this and his love for Hermione made his blood boil, but he has to admitt that Ginny certanly was right.

"I know Ginny" confronted Harry with greet teeth. "but she may has her reasons. I need to remind you that her parents were killed... her fiancé, your brother, my best friend was killed... she has no one whom take care of her".

"She wouldn't be if she was here... and you know that. It's just that you don't want to see the truth... ¡Why are you defending her?... and don't tell me lies, because I'll know".

"I'm not defending her, but more likely worried".

"She's no longer here, Harry, and might as well accept it". Ginny closed her eyes and sighed trying to regain her guts. When she opened her eyes one single tear scaped and rolled all the way to the cheek to land in her neck. She wasn't sobbing or crying like she wanted, but the sadness was there. Gazing at the green eyes intently she discovered something else, something that it's not supposed to be there, and Ginny understood inmediatly. "You love her" said in a whisper.

"Of course I love her, she's my friend."

"No... I mean that you lover... not as friend..."

"¿What do yo"

"¡¡¡Don't tell me 'what do you mean' because you know damn well what the hell I mean!!!" yelled Ginny, her voice full of despair, her hans in tight fists at her sides and her freckled face was as red as her hair. To be the always sweet Ginny, passed to be the enraged Ginevra.

Harry's eyes were wide opened at seeing her so angry; at first he thought that it was for surprise and then it came to him that she knows... she already realised the truth. He gave a great sigh and defeated once again, glance everywhere but her eyes.

"¿Are you going to tell me? I want you to say the truth... ¿Are you in love with Hermione?"

Harry didn't see the point of keep it any longer so he redirect his eyes to glance at the blue ones of Ginny that now were red and at the verge of tears.

"Yes".

The next thing he was expecting it: with the force that he didn't know Ginny possesed, she punched him in one cheek, leaving him seeing little dots of light. She didn't say a thing, just turned around and proceed to leave the room, closing the door behind her with a loud **BLAM!!**

"I'm sorry, Ginny... really" whispered Harry at the empty place, where she stood a minute before


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Warnings.

(Twisted logic – Coldplay)

The next several days were like hell for Harry and Ginny. While the attacks continued and more victims were found, the couple no longer talk... not at all. After the discution that ensued in Harry's room, the rest were sending Hedwig and Pig with notes for the people that they had invited to the party that day to not attend. Molly and Luna were worried because Harry and Ginny didn't look at one another, even in the meals. Several times Luna tried to brought the subject with Ginny, but she always denied that they were angry to each other and that was all her imagination. Moly for her part, while she was worried for the both of them, she knew better than intrude in the fights as couple, so she let them be. The rest of the Weasley clan noticied too and ocasionally were asking Harry what the problem was, and the only answer he gave was: 'no problem at all'. Not Harry, nor Ginny, wanted to say what had really happened. It was embarassing to just admit that their lives were torn apart.

Harry tried several times to talk to Ginny, but she simply avoid being alone with him at all cost. This action was devasting for Harry because he knew that now she hate him... and had every reason to. For Ginny was difficult, because she lived in the same roof, hiden from the attacks outside.

Almost two weeks has passed since their argument and it was may 31th. The wedding should be the next day, if it wasn't for the fact that the thing outside far from quiet down, increased.

That noon Ginny was alone in her room. Luna just got out and Ginny was about to leave when Harry abruptly got inside, closing the door behind him and wordlessly casted a silencing and a locking charm to have privacy.

"¿What the hell do you think are doing?" came the coldly voice of Ginny, glaring at him through her eyes half closed.

"¿What do you think? You can't escape forever." Came Harry's reply resolutely mad.

"¿Escaping?...¿From you? ¡ja! ¡Don't make me laugh!"

"Then, ¿Why are you avoiding me? I had to corner you to talk to you."

"Tell me, Harry, ¿What do you think it means?" She waited patiently for him to respond. When he didn't, Ginny answered to it. "It means that I no longer want to know about you. Ican't bare to be near you. It means that I hate you and don't want to see you."

"I know" said Harry after a long minute of silence. "I realized at the moment you punched me. And I can't blame you, honestly" Ginny snorted sardonically. "What I want to know is ¿Why you didn't say anything to anyone? They all, by now, could suspect something. You and I were haunted by everybody in the last two weeks."

"Because I don't want their pity. The thought of the pityness makes me sick. I don't want apologetic faces or simpathies... I just wish to wake up from this nightmare." Said Ginny with craked voice diverting her stare at her bed.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't" interrupted Ginny "Please, don't say anything. I don't want to hear whatever you have to say."

"But I need to."

"I said no. ¿It was not enough? You just need to do it more difficult. Hermione plagued your mind like a virus and..."

"Stop, Ginny."

"No. I won't stop. Not for the likes of you."

Harry was beyond frustrated. Not only he was having problems to contend with Ginny and the idea of Hermione gone, but for the rest of the people that now live there with them. In two strides, Harry reached Ginny and grasped her by the upper arms not too tight to not hurt her, but enough for her to has a way to escape. She looked at him in the eyes visibly afraid. Then, Ginny tried to reach for her wand just to find it gone... and in Harry's pocket.

"How did you..."

"You know very well how I did it" interrupted Harry. "Don't make me force you, Ginny. You left my room that day, leaving our conversation at half."

"There was nothing else to say... ¿Would you be so kind to release me? You're hurting me."

"You know that I'm not hurting you. Now you will hear me out, wheter you like it or not." Harry forced her to sit in the bed and he gripped her by the waist to prevent her from escape. Ginny wanted to get out of his grasp to no avail, because she realized that Harry was stronger and she, after all, liked the touch of Harry's hands. This brought her memories that inmediatly overwelmed her heart. She ignored this once Harry began to talk. "I love you, Ginny, I really love you, I'm honest with you. I want to marry you. My love for you doesn't change at all."

"¿How dare you to say that? ¿Are you trying to drive me crazy? ¿How would I like to marry you, if your love is not for me?"

"¿Didn't you hear me? I love you, Ginny."

"That's not true."

"If it isn't, then ¿why did I asked you to marry me?"

"I don't know... maybe because Hermione and Ron were already engaged?"

That really hurted Harry, but wasn't the least he deserved, on the contrary. He knows better. Rapidly he thinked for a replay.

"You and I were a couple even before that, almost two years to be precisely."

"Then, along the way you realized the big mistake of choosing me."

"¿Would you please shut up?" said Harry forcefully. They were getting nowhere because the constant interruptions of Ginny and was starting to get impatient. She glared at him with indignation. At the same time, Harry was worried becasue Ginny said something that carried all the truth: along the way he did realized that his lovew was enterely for Hermione. "If you keep interrupting me, we're not going to solve this."

"¿What is there to solve?"

"Us."

"There is no 'us' anymore."

"Just because you don't want to" Ginny looked at him quizzcaly. "That's right, because I love you, Ginny and want to have a family with you. I'm still worried for Hermione, I already told you that she's my friend since I started Hogwarts. And that does'n change anything."

"You were waiting for her to come back to reject me, and marry her instead." Ginny said shaking her head because she no longer believed in him. "That was why you agreed to suspend the wedding."

"First of all, Ginny. The idea, i remind you, was yours. Secondly, I wasn't waiting for Hermione's return to leave you and, lastly, I agreed to suspend the wedding because you said and I quote : 'It wasn't the time.'"

"But you don't love me" Fed up by the negative attitude of Ginny, Harry kissed her almost forcefully to shut her up... and it worked: she instantly remained quiet. At fist, Ginny tried to pushed Harry off, but she still loved him and the resistence leave off quickly. Slowly, her arms slide at either side of Harry's neck and his arms sized her by the waist, holding her with his hands in her back up her shirt. Soon the thing turned hot and they were lying on the bed, Harry on top of Ginny. He left her mouth and trailed kisses to reach at her chin, the directed them to her neck and collarbone, while Ginny left out a grunt of pleasure. She then placed her hands on the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it off of him along his glasses and put her hands on Harry's strong chest. He continued kissing her neck but stoped when he felt a small hand slither inside his pants and grasping his shaft, making him moan in anticipation. Ginny, scared that they could be heard, reach with her other hand (never releasing Harry's flesh), for her wand and performed another silencing and locking charm, and throwning it to the air, while she stroked him slowly. His arouse was there the instant Ginny's hand grasped it. Her soft touch was almost angelic, and couldn't help but moaned in pleasure. Man as he was, the brain functions stoped and acted at what his hormones were screaming to him. Harry tore Ginny's blouse and remove it from her body only to find that she didn't ware a bra, leaving her breasts on the air and already erect. Inmediatly, Harry bent down his face and began to suck one breast while his other hand was in the other caressing around the nipple, teasing her, hearing Ginny's moans increasing.

Two hours later, exhausted laid on the bed both naked caressing one another. Not a word was said. They conveid silently that again were a couple. Ginny felt happy... maybe Harry was right and was just confused by Hermionie's desappereance. Their breathing were subsiding and her heart wasn't hammering against her chest as was three minutes ago.

From his part, Harry, even when both lost their virginity with each other, even when he really was excited, he felt that it wasn't right at all. Maybe he satisfied his urgency, his need... but didn't feel right that it was with Ginny. He loved her once, but not anymore, not like he should be loving her, and just confirmed that it was a crush... nothing else.

By four o'clock, Ginny stood up, walked to her drawer to pull out a towel and without a word to Harry, made her way to her own bathroom. While she did that, Harry was looking at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes, thinking in the act of... ¿love? No, it wasn't that. They shagged, but not implying making love... more like exploring the pleasure of two bodies interacting by hormones. Then akwardly got up from the bed and collected his clothes, putting them in him again, got out of the bedroom and silently locked himself in his own room, taking a long long shower. By six o'clock, the voice of Molly Weasley reverbereated from downstairs anouncing dinner. Fifteen minutes later, Harry came into the kitchen and saw almost everyone there, the dinner was served and the only chair unocuppied was the next to Ginny's that, as soon as he arrived, sweetly patted the chair signaling Harry to sit down just there. Obviously she reserved that place specially for him, devoting him with a cute smile. Harry smiled too and took his place. Everyone looked suspiciously at them without a word until Molly saw him take his seat and inmediatly turned to him.

"¿Where were you, dear?... no matter. Eat, you didn't have lunch and must be starving."

"Yeah." Was his only replay and tucked in the delicious food that Molly served him.

Again, the air turned dense by the oppresive silence, and Remus, That had been absent since last week, began a chat with Bill and the rest did the same. When they finished, Luna stood up, gripped Ginny's wrist delicately indicating that a talk was about come. She agreed but not before give Harry a light kiss on the lips.

Angelina and Kate were helping Molly and Fleur with the cleaning of the kitchen while the rest traslated to the parlor, where Harry began to ask questions about the investigation of the lately attacks to profit the staying of Tonks. She was ok after the whole ordeal of the Bones' issue. After a few days of the conforting arms of Remus that reassured her that she wasn't alone, finaly got over it and continuedwith her work as an auror.

The attacks slowed down considerbly, but the danger was still there. The Order was working aside from the ministry to contain better results. Two days after, in the middle of the night, in Diagon Alley, was captured MacNair by three Order members and then called inmediatly for Kingsley, that got there before the rest of the ministry for the Order to desapparate, leaving Kingsley with a stunned MacNair when the rest of the aurors got into Diagon Alley.

They didn't mind at all that the minister believed that the capture was all kingsley's work if that means lesser the forces of the death-eaters. The ministry, while oblivious of the existence of the Order of the Phoenix, was looking forward to recruit Harry as auror, offering him repeatedly by owl, a view with the head of auror enforcement and the minister himself with no avail once he figured that they wanted him as a weapon to scare the rest of the death-eaters. This, of course, Harry believed, would not solve the problems. Voldemort or not, They'll hunt down whoever take to crash tha magical comunity. The muggle minister, at this point wanted an interview with Harry too and Kingsley agreed that, at least, he should hear what he's to say.

In the end, Harry agreed but with one condition: pay a visit to MacNair before the interview with the muggle minister.

"I don't think is a good idea, Harry." Expressed Kingsley, supported by not only Tonks but Remus and Bill as well, when they noded in agreement.

"I would like to ask the reason, Harry... but I guess that I already know." Said Remus glancing Harry's eyes suspicious, but his eyes were solved with determination and Remus frowned. "It would be dangerous. Think about it."

"I know the risks, Remus. But it's important."

"We know Harry, but..." said Tonks stressed. "You know that before that, you'll need to ask for a special permission"

"They won't deny me something like that" interrupted Harry.

"Maybe, but to get that permission means talk with the head of aurors first and that would bring the attention of minister Scrimgeour too. Everything leads to have an interview with both, which you refuse to do."

Harry growled because he already had thought the same thing. He doesn't wanted that, but if there wasn't another way, then he'll submit at the request. Whatever it takes to tlak with one of the death-eaters and interrogate them to have answers. All this time hiding from the conflict with no news of Hermione was devasting, and he wanted to do something.

"Mum would get mad" said George, pulling out Harry from his revieré.

"Yeah" argued Fred. "and I don't like thinking to have an argument with her... or Ginny for that matter, because she would find out, would be something that you want to go through."

"And then" replaced George, continuing. "you and Ginny will have a fight again. You know, I don't think I can posibly handle another argument of both of you." Finished with humor.

Harry glared at them, but Gred and Forge didn't recoiled in their seats because they glared at him equally. They had had enough of Ginny being a smartarse, it was two awful weeks being harrased by her any given moment.

"Then I'll take the risk." Said Harry resolutely, looking directly to the eyes of Kingsley. "If Scrimgeour want an interview, then so be it."

Everyone frowned. They saw it coming. Shaking his head, Knigsley said:

"Alright then, as you wish. Just don't say that we didn't support you. Tomorrow morning I'll be with my boss to arrangeeverything for your visit."

"Don't let mum find out." Added Bill, "She'll knows about the visit to Scrimgeour, but not about MacNair."

"Ginny will want to go with Harry" said Fred.

"No" argued Harry. "I want to go there alone well... not with Ginny, but with Kingsley or Tonks, that will be my only request."

"Fine" said Kingsley defeated.

"I miss Dumbledore." Added Remus vaguely.

"¿What do you mean?" asked Harry, puzzled by this comment.

"Normally, he would be the one to see things more clearly."

"Dumbledore trusted in me" argued Harry. "and I know he would agree with me if he could be here. Seeing as he's not, the I'll do what is need. I miss him too, but we all know that now he's in a better place." Harry stood up and without a simple good night, climbed the stairs to his room, and locked himself again. When the clock on the wall chimed ten, someone called at his door and Harry, with rapidly motions, pulled out his wand and unlocked the door, which opened by non other than Renus. His brown eyes full of questions as he got inside, closing the door behind him with an unpertubable charm to prevent the evaesdroping of the twins with their infamous and improved extendable ears that now are wireless.

"I suspected that you would come" commented Harry, seated in his bed. His green eyes confused, not for Remus visit, but more for what he did in Ginny's room. This of course made Remus crocked a eyebrow. Taking a chair from a corner and placing it in front of Harry, took his seat and glanced Harry features: his eyebrows knitted in bother.

"Harry... ¿Care to tell me what the twins mean with Ginny's behavior? I know that you had an argument with her, but you never said a word to me. I know that it's not my bussines but"

"It's ok, Remus" Harry sighed and proceed to relate about the argument, then the situation in Ginny's Room. Remus didn't say a word to interrupt Harry's point of view, but he did get a worried look. Harry thought that there was no point in hide anything because Remus knew about his feelings for Hermione, and talking to him will free his mind, preventing it to crash any minute. Then the ever present silence that preceed to any acceptance of guilt. "I want to know what do you think." Harry broke the silence that lasted ten long minutes.

Remus glanced at Harry's eyes with somewhat paternal affection.

"I don't know, Harry" Remus frowned, "Maybe is better if I don't say a thing."

"I really want to, Remus. It means too much to me."

"Alright" sighed Remus, "First of all, I think you did wrong, because Ginny already knows the truth about your feelings towards Hermione. Having sex with her was not an option. The only thing you gained with that as well as her, is hurt yourselves, blinding or covering at the realm of the situation."

"I'm going to marry her after all. ¿What's the point?"

"The point, Harry, is that this will ensure a bad marriage. As the time pass, you'll realize that nothing will work out, and remaind together will come unbearable for both, and get worse if you have children of your own. ¿What will they think if you don't get along years later?"

"I can't back off Remus."

"Yes, you can. Save yourselves from the opinion of the rest of the world, that really doesn't count. I know that you're doing it for that... and doesn't worth it."

"But worth Ginny's happiness, that worth it. I'll supress my feelings if that means keep her honor."

"¿¡How long, Harry!?, ¿How long will you be able to grab hold of your feelings, keeping them in the back of your heart?... not to mention that they'll be present in the back of Ginny's mind. Seem oblivious at the reality would do no good."

"And you don't think that I already thought the same thing as you?"

"And what will happen when Hermione came back?... that if she really get back."

"She will." Argued Harry with fierce.

"You ought to understand that once you marry Ginny, have Hermione around would get treaten by her return and want get away from her, taking you far away."

Harry stood up and, once again glance outside from the window as if the answers of his problems would fall from the sky. Remus words carried a truth that he was refusing to belive unsuccesfully, because he knows better. Now their lives were not only in danger by constant attacks from death-eaters, but Hermione's shadow too. He did make a big mistake. But even accepting it will not solve the problem. _'¿What will I do_ _now?'_ thought Harry morosely, almost at the verge of yell in frustraition. With a hand trough his hair, pulling it by the ends like he was about to pull it out from his scalp said:

"I'll take the risk"

"Don't get mad, Harry."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are. I'm worried for you, Harry, you asked for my personal opinion and gave you an advise. It's all up to you." With this, Remus stood up and walked to Harry was and patted him on the back. "Whatever you do, you will count on me."

"I know" whispered Harry. "Thank you."

"Any time" Remus looked at his wrist-watch. "I'll go now. Tonks is waiting for me in the parlor."

"You're leaving?" Harry turned to face Remus.

"Yes. We have to patrol some places."

"But you hardly came back here"

"Yeah, but the situation, even when it remains in stand by, needs to be accurately attend. There's no rest for the wicked." Smirked Remus and, lifting the charms on the door, got out from there, closing quietly behind him, leaving Harry pondering on everything they had said.

Half and hour later, Ginny knocked op the door of Harry's room and he got up from the bed to open it.

"Can I..."

"Sure." Harry fully opened the door for Ginny and she came in shyly. Then promptly put the needed charms to ensure privacy. Harry and Ginny seated on the bed together touching their sides. Ginny looked at the carpet intently to not look at Harry's green eyes, which were directed at her and said:

"I want to know what htis means, Harry." She made a pause to regain courage and then blurted out: "we are still together, ¿aren't we? Under the status as engaged or..."

"Or?"

"Or simply as lovers?" Harry winced at that because this wasn't expecting it. "I need to know if you and I are going to get married, wheter Hermione get back or not."

"I already told you that." Replied Harry more trying to convince himself than Ginny. She dared to see Harry directly to his eyes to see total conviction, what she didn't see was love. Ginny bit her lower lip in thought and Harry leaned down to kiss her lightly. She stoped biting her lip to join in the kiss, while it was sweet, she kissed back unsure. Harry broke the kiss only to see Ginny blink back the tears that were treatening to leak out any second.

"¿Do you love me?"

"I do."

Ginny smiled almost convinced by his response... and Harry hugged her tightly.

Next morning, things got back to normal in Grimmauld place. From time to time, Luna furtively glance in Harry's direction to see sometimes a shadow passing through his eyes, but did not comment. The attacks lessened and Kingsley announce that the following week Harry would be able to go see the minister Scrimgeour.

When the day came, against Ginny wishes, Harry parted to the ministry with only Kingsley and Tonks as company. Molly was troubled by this but agreed. Bill, Fleur, the twins, Neville, Luna, Angelina and Kate just shrugged. There was no point in argue. They already did it and lost.

As Harry walked through the cubicles, all the eyes were turned to see him pass. Harry did not pay them any mind.

Arriving at the office, Harry saw scrimgeour behind his desk full of parchments, books and quills. Behind him was a vast bookstand and in a corner, copies of the Daily Prophet piled. At Scrimgeour's side was the head of aurors enforcement, looking at the people that just crossed the treshold of the office. Tonks closed the door behind her and wordlessly locked it.

"I see that you honored us with your presence... at last."

"Good morning to you too." Replied Harry sacastically. He was trying to remain calm and respect his education infront of them whatever the minister say.

"You're on guard I see" at this Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's no point to be, ¿Is there?"

"You wanted to see me."

"Straight to the point" Scrimgeour replied crocking an eyebrow analizing Harry's face. "As you may know, I talked to Kingsley about your wish to become an auror... ¿That's still your whim?"

"Yes." Harry said after a long pause.

"Very well. Then, I can do an... how should I say?... an arragement for you to do it in half the time it really takes to." At seeing that Harry was impassively, he added, "That is of course you agree."

"¿Under what kind of conditions?"

"There is non."

"I hardly believe it."

Srimgeour grimmaced. Harry's face was unreadable to say teh least because he refuses to show them any feeling that were plaging him at the moment.

"Think of it, Harry." There it was: using his name to gain his confidence and to get close to minister's wishes. Harry remained impassive. "You defeated you-know-who, what else you need to become an auror. Your skills are good enough to pass for more than three years of education."

"Defeat Voldemort was then a task to become an auror?"

At the mention of Voldemort's name, the head of aurors shruddered while Scrimgeour supressed to do the same. The inner satisfaction of Harry wasn't visible, but was there all the same.

"I wouln't used that statement, but yes."

"I do want to be an auror, minister, but I want to do it as everyone else has to."

"You have privileges."

"¿Like what?"

"We'll take your fight against you-know-who like a test resolved. Clearly you owned the right to become an auror... this has you located at the half of the schooling."

"¿Do I have privileges, you said..."

"That's right."

"And owned my place in the institute..."

"That's also right."

"Then, ¿What about my friends?" seeing that the minister did not get it, Harry was more especific, "My friends, few of them wanted to be aurors too. They fought by my side... ¿Will they have that privileges too?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then, I'll do my schooling like the rest. Is that all that you wanted to say to me?"

"Harry, you aren't being reasonable. I'm offering you the chance."

"I don't want that. I'm not a puppet. I'll do what I have to do, but not under any conditions. I'll remain this way because I have dignity." This last was a word that stressed Scrimgeour, Harry saw, because inmediatly as the word left his mouth, the minister tensed not only his back but his face too.

"Are you implying"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm honest. And now that you mention about privileges, I must say that I have a request, if you agree, that is."

Suspiciously, Scrimgeour devoted Harry with a glare.

"¿What kind of request?"

"I want an interview with MacNair." Here the minister let out a loud guffaw almost with mirth at the solely idea.

"That's not possible."

"¿Why not?"

"Because you aren't an auror, that's why."

"¡Ah!... You know that that is not an argument"

"Maybe... maybe not. If you take my offer I can as easely gave it to you."

"It'll be worse for you, because if you don't agree, I'll make sure to let know to all magical comunity of your incompetence. I'm confident that the magazines both here or other countries will spread the news of how the minister of magic from Great Britain are blackmailing the hero that defeated Voldemort, to take a chance as an auror with facilities and privileges that are avoid of any ethics." Now the minister was furious and didn't hide it. His whole face contorted in anger.

"Your threats don't scare me, Potter."

"It's not a threat, but more like a warning. Take it or leave it. It's up to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.- The visit and the guilt.

"¡¡I couldn't believed it!!, ¡¡Scrimgeour made a face that I never, ever saw him do!!" said Tonks to the rest on number twelve of Grimmauld place while laughing hard. Kingsley only smiled, but was a smile that was full of mirth. He too was impressed by Harry's words game. Everyone was amused by this, because rarely is the time in which they found that the minister of magic is nervous by a young man. And the fact that it was for Harry's self control and taking the handle of the situation, was more than impressive.

Once the minister heard Harry's warning, he was seated almost at the edge of his luxurious boss-chair, his forehead sweating. He couldn't take the risk, so, he gave Harry the permisson under one condition; keep secret what was told. Harry agreed of course, and without another ado and a farewell, left the office trailed by Kingsley and a red-face Tonks. Reaching Black Manor, everyone were there to hear the news. Harry didn't really share the information, he was still muling what the minister said and decide to remain in silence.

But Tonks couldn't help it, so she did relate the interview. What she didn't say was about the permission to see MacNair in which Tonks and Kingsley would go. Obviously, Remus will find out later talking with Tonks and the rest just listened. Molly was mortified to say the least, while the rest, including Ginny, was taking the mickey.

"Tonks is right" Kingsley backed up. "Scrimgeour, with his famous temper, almost lost his marbles. In the end, I felt like crying for mirth. I think the minister will leave Harry alone for awhile."

"Yeah" said Tonks, "But I'll never forget Scrimgeour's face. It worth the while."

"¡Hey, Harry!" exclaimed Neville, "You should take the offer. Think of it. You'll be able to snatch the death-eaters by yourself and get revenge."

Everyone stoped the laughing and turned to see Neville's face as though he had said an insult. Instantly, Neville glance at his surroundings to see everyone staring at him in amazement. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red with embarrassment, whispering a soft 'sorry'.

Harry smirked. He knew that Neville was only trying to help and he had to admit that he thought about the same too, unfortunately, his honor and dignity was something that could not left behind.

"Don't be ashamed, Neville. It was only a suggestion. But not against my honor or dignity for that matter. I sure want to do the schooling and of course to become an auror, but not that way." Agreed Harry trying to convey that he thought too about taking advantage of this.

"Well, I think that both, Harry and Neville, are right" added Luna with dreamy eyes. Ginny looked at her like she was mental. Harry put a hand above hers and Ginny inmediatly turned to see him staring back at her. "Actually, my father always said that Scrimgeour was out of his mind and it wasn't wise to take him seriously." Luna shrugged and then everyone turned to one another noding in agreement. Luna has a point.

That afternoon, before dinner time, Tonks took the female population with the excuse of the weeding plans that was restored by Ginny's announce. The males, of couse, knew that it was just a fake topic for them to chat privately about the visit to Azkaban to interview MacNair. All of them made suggestions of the better escape from Molly's and Ginny's suspicions. While everyone were giving advice to one another, Harry remained silent again. He was thinking that the next day he will be able to talk wiht MacNair and draw out of him information. Harry wanted to know if the death-eaters were aware of Hermione's desappereance. He knew that it'll be risky, but almost two months has passed with no news of her whereabouts and find Hermione was something that wasn't wiped off of his mind, no matter what. So, they agreed with the suggestion of Gred, supported by Forge. The upcoming birthday of Ginny would give them what they want. Harry will need to say to Ginny that he wish to buy her a present and no one is available to accompany him, only Tonks and Kingsley as his guards; for protection, everyone would remain inside Black manor. That way, no one would suspect a thing, namely, the females.

The next morning, Harry, Tonks and Kingsley apparated in the hall of the ministry, where a group of aurors would take them with a portkey to Azkaban.

Once they arrived, the first thing that crossed Harry's mind, was that the place was chilling to say the least; it was a dark place, a ruined castle to precise, that was situated above a cliff that wasn't high enough, But has a gloomy air surrounding it. The entrance was a high and huge iron door with six guards that seemed to be expecting their visit because their wands, even when they had it in their hands, weren't rised. Kingsley handed them the scroll with Scrimgeour's signature and, once he read the contents of it, steped aside and opened the weight iron door to the inside. Harry inmediatly shruddered when a chil got through his spine. The place has only a few dementors, creatures that didn't take the dark side, but their presence made that effect. Tonks saw him shrudder unwillingly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's normal" she said and Harry turned to stare at her, "You'll get used to it while we're here. Then, you never will come back." Encourage Tonks with a reassured smile... and then a shrugg. Harry only noded.

They were guided to a big door that slithed aside and the group of aurors, Kingsley, Tonks and Harry got inside.

Inmediatly, Harry realized that it was an elevator. The door closed and Kinsley pushed the button with the number 3M. Harry was about to ask what it means, but sensing this, Kingsley glared at him indicating that it'll be better to not ask. The floor moved and, for an instant, Harry thought that they were descending... which was right and saw it once again slithed to the side. Before Harry, was a hall wiht torches at both sides creaping, the walls were made of stone, and different doors spread at the lenght of the corridor. Two of the aurors that were scorting them, placed infront, guied them through the hall, reaching the door at the end. Everyone got inside and Harry saw a big chamber similar of a muggle interrogation room, the tipe that the Dursleys often used to watch on t.v. detective-shows: it has an antechamber with a wide double window-mirror. The only difference was that the chair that was posted on the inside of the chamber was like the chair he saw in the department of mysteries, full of chains... this time, MacNair was already there, chained at the chair and two dementors at the corner, watching their prisioner.

"¿Are you sure of this Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"I am." Replied Harry the best way he could muster it. Kingsley noded and both men got inside, closing the door behind them. Inmediatly the locks of the door were heard, announcing that the precautions were ready.

Two chairs were placed in front of MacNair and seeing the new comers, smirked.

"¡Wow! ¡What a surprise!... ¡The great Harry Potter!, ¿To what do I owe your visit?"

"¡Shut up MacNair!" shouted Kingsley. Harry just ignored the snort that escaped from the toothless mouth of MacNair.

"I know" begun Harry, "that the aurors already interrogated you, but I want to know why are you attacking everyone."

"Revenge... ¿What else?"

"¿Why?"

"¿Are you serious?" MacNair snorted.

"It seems like I'm telling you a joke?"

MacNair regard him wiht a suspicional glare, but not comented.

"I know that Lucius Malfoy is now your new Dark Lord... What I really want to know is ¿Why is he giving orders to kill everyone?, ¿Who's helping him?... And finally, ¿Whom else are you hunting down in particular?"

"¿Why are you so interested? Your last question is something that has you particularly worried, ¿Hasn't you?"

"That is not of your bussiness."

"It seems to be... because you're here. Someone's missing?" mocked MacNair.

"Answer the questions." Said Harry mustering patience to not let him know where he wanted him to go. MacNair looked at him from the corner of his green dull eyes, then glanced at the mirror at the side, and again to Harry.

"¿What would I get if I tell you?"

"Not hex you to the next century." At this, MacNair smiled darkly but remained quiet. Harry turned to Kingsley for advice, though he was grimacing at seeing a reluctant death-eater; he already was specting it.

"Your peace of mind." Replied Kingsley. MacNair knitted his brows suspicious.

"¿How's that?"

"We're not going to interrogate you again, and leave you in your own cel, with no dementors inside, as was until now. ¿What do you say?"

"Mmmmhh, let me think... ¡No!" said in a mocker manner that made Harry cringe inside. "I want my freedom."

"Impossible."

"Then, no deal."

Harry stood up and was about to knock MacNair out of the country with punches, but Kingsley stoped his advances.

"¡calm down, Harry!" argued Kingsley almost struggling with him to prevent any damage. "You're not going to get anything out of his awful mouth. Obviously, Malfoy didn't trusted him because he knew that MacNair is so stupid that his plans would be crushed once captured... which he was."

"¡I'm not stupid!" yelled MacNair struggling agains the chains.

"Then, ¿Why are you here?" argued Kingsley, smirking.

Harry calmed down a bit when MacNair was about to explode of indignation. The dementors inside approached the prisioner with all the intentions to contain him with their darkness art, and MacNair began to tremble visibly and sweat in horror. Harry looked at him and smirked.

"¿Are you sure that we can't convince you?"

"¡Alright, alright!" the face of MacNair contorted whe begun to feel the dark magic of the dementors almost upon him. "¡¡But get'em off me!!"

Wiht a single signal of Kingsley, the dementors backed off. MacNair was panting like he ran miles and miles and was starving of oxigen, trying to regain his breath. The chill in the room that the dementors were creating a minute before slowed down.

"You were saying." Said Harry. MacNair frowned. Seeing that he wasn't about to recover his freedom, began to relate, ashamed that Harry watched him cowared at the presence of the dementors.

"I don't know the recent moves of Malfoy. I know that he's avidly seeking revenge, killing all of the survivors at the battle, but mainly Potter's friends... mostly those that were called 'Dumbledore's Army'."

"¿How did he knows about that group?"

"Malfoy's kid... and the Bones' girl..."

"¿Were you there... in her home?"

"Yeah, but I didn't touched her."

"Then, ¿How could you know?"

"It was Mulciber... he used legilimens on her... she told us about it with the cruciatus curse, but we didn't pull out from her the names."

"You said you didn't touched her..."

"I didn't... I left the room once the interrogation finished. We were under the orders to not let anyone alive... but Malfoy didn't say about a bit of fun."

"¡YOU BASTARD!" yelled Harry shocked at the sickest thought and meaning of 'fun' from the death-eaters. Again, Kingsley was forced to contain Harry, even when he himself was tempted to curse MacNair.

"¿Who else is with the rest of your scum?"

"I know that only Mulciber, Greyback and Avery are with Malfoy, the rest remained under their masks."

"¿Greyback is alive?" askedHarry with fear.

"Yeah."

"¿Are they going to attack other countries?"

"You'll need to ask that to Malfoy."

"¿Where can we find him?"

"That's something I have no idea." Replied darkly and smirking, "Because he's in the shadows. I only saw him twice, outside Ottery St.Catchpole was the last. But I don't really know where he is."

"Anything that we should know?" frowned Harry, at which MacNair only shooked his head in a clear 'no'.

Kingsley stood up, signaling Harry that was time to leave and was about to exit from the chamber, when the raspy voice of MacNair was heard.

"I hope to be invited to your wedding, Potter. I'll wait for your owl soon."

Harry didn't turn around to saw him again. He wasn't about to let get the better of him just for a stupid comment.

Harry, Kingsley and Tonks of course, needed to go to Diagon Alley to shopping. They needed to do it for Ginny's present, otherwise they'll get in to troubles with the diminutive read-head witch. Rapidly , Harry found a shop of antiques magical acticels, where he saw a precious necklace with charm protections and as soon as the present was in his hands, Kingsley hastily made them get out of the shop. Unfortunately for Harry, an attack ocurred at the other side of the alley and a wreckage explode, making Harry, Tonks and Kingsley pull out their wands to see a pair of death-eaters, running in their direction, and as soon as they were aware of the presence of Harry, began to shoot them curses which they deflected faster than normal eyes could see. Tonks pulled out a medallion that was hanging on her neck. Three seconds later, four Order members came and took control, stunning the death-eaters.

Sadly, once they fastened the criminals, they saw what was left behind them; two witches, four wizards and a little boy dead. Right there, the witnesses were interrogated under the watchful eye of Moody, that arrived minutes later.

Some of them were terrified.They really couldn't blame them, because there would be reprisals. The only thing that the witnesses could say was that actually were almost eight death-eaters, but no one knew what they were doing, just that something explode and the smoke give them the time to escape. Harry was sorry that this things keep happening even when Voldemort was killed for good.

Tonks took Harry with her and apparated inside Black Manor. Once he was secured, she was out again, obviously to continue the investigations. Ginny saw him smiling, just to glance more analitically. Inmediatly thought the worst and began to checked if he was ok. He wasn't, not fisically or mentally, but did not comment. Molly was worried once Harry reign his courage to relate the story; the rest of the presents just listened. In the end, Molly and Fleur were crying. Ginny and Luna were making the effort to remain calm, and Angelina and Kate were consoling by the twins.

A week has passed since the attack in Diagon Alley and Harry didn't recover by the impact of that day. He was mulling over and over again about what MacNair said and the people dead...

'_¿Where with this lead us?'_ thought Harry alone in the middle of the night_. 'there's no_ _trace of Malfoy... nor Hermione's... I don't want to renounce... I won't give up'._

In the morning, everything was simple and usual, as was any other simple and usual day: they'll wake up, shower and eat in the kitchen at Molly's yell. Noon, Ginny and Harry spend a good time snogging as if nothing has happened. In afternoon, everyone will read a book, chat, play with sploding naps or magic chess. They'll eat dinner and clen the kitchen and finally, in the night, they'll go to sleep in their respective bedrooms... and that were the only moments that Harry really enjoyed... the night, because it was the only time in teh whole day that he felt freely to think in Hermione, but the more he does, the more guilt he piled up in his consience.

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione's situation was almost the same with the exception that she wasn't locked in a house... she was hiding but more for fear of the rejection of the Weasley family, that for fear to be found by death-eaters.

She, of course, cancelled her suscription to the Dialy Prophet, but as she arrived in France, she got a suscription in a local magazine for magical comunity there. Hermione ocasionally read about the constant attacks around and lenght of Great Britain, which made her worrie for the security of her friends, mostly Harry. She found out about the murder of Susan Bones and inmediatly ran for the bathroom to thrown up the contents of her stomach in great wailings. Then the more recent attack in Diagon Alley in London, where Harry was at the moment. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when she read that he was ok and helped to capture the death-eaters.

Alone as she was, she talked to herself frecuently to not forget that she really has voice.

Her days werent the best but she tried to make a life of her own. In the mornings she'll make breakfast and left to tend muggle classes of computer science to have a job as soon as she end the education. In the afternoon, she devoured book by book of anything at her reach: literature, biology, chemical and phisical science, novells, psychology, e.t.c. Lenguages : french, german, spanish and italian. Her bookworm self was back, but only to release her mind and not let be overwhelmed by memories from the past that were hunting her in the moments lest spected. At night, while eating dinner, seated in her small kitchen watching the telly or hearing muggle music, she was musing about her future.

"If there's a future..." said Hermione to the empty flat. "¿Where will this lead us?... God please, take care of Harry... I don't know what I would do if something happen to him."

Sometimes she found herself crying for no reason or more likely for every reason. Sometimes she was wondering what was Harry doing or if his life by Ginny's side was pleasant. She did not want to think of it, because it was something unavoidable to guess, and of couse, unbearable. Sometimes she almost ran back to the burrow to make sure herself that everyone was ok, but the mere idea of being yelled and judged by them, demanding her to leave and never come back was a thought that will finally kill her from the inside out... and then burst into tear at the powerless of her status. She knew better, to remain in Lyon leaving things as they were. She missed them terribly, but there was no turning back. _'They maybe already hate me. I can't face them'_ thought Hermione. _'From now on I have no past. I'm cominng clean'_. She lied to herself because confront the reality was something she'll avoid any minute... if she can. _'I'm sorry, Ron. I really am.'_

Now almost three months has passed since Hermione flight from England to find shelter in Lyon. It was almost three o'clock and she was in her flat reading a book when a tap on her window made her lift her now blue eyes only to see an owl tapping with it's peak to deliver her magical magazine.

With her wand, the window opened and the qwl landed in the table, extending a leg after let go the magazine for Hermione to pay for it. Once she did it, hte owl flew out of the flat and Hermione locked the window with a charm. She then gave a simple revision: third page... fifth page... sevent page... then something caught her attention, but she processed it an instant later. Getting back to the sixth page, she read something that made her blood run cold and let out a scream. Thankfully, she prevent that someday she'll do something of the sort and place a permanent silencing charm in the muggle flat... this way, when she let out the awful scream, no one heared it.

Leaving the table half occupied by books and food, she hurriedly reached her room and pulled out from under her bed, her old trunk and then she opened it. Rumaging on it, pulled out a black cloak and continued rumagigng inside the trunk... then she found it. A little mahogany box and slowly she opened it and looked at the inside. For a moment, she doubted that maybe it'll be wise to put it bacl where it was, but then she reflected on it... with the brave in her, the true brave that a real Gryffindor posses she decide: _'yes, I'll do it'... '¿why?'_ argued her inner voice at which replied with total conviction: _'because it worth the risk... because they're all I have and they need help... and I'll be the one to do it, even at the cost of my life... for Ron...for Harry... wait for me, I'll be there.'_

With this, she left, leaving behind the box in the floor... the box now was empty... and the magazine was in the table opened in the sixth and seventh page that read:

"Harry Potter's fiancé was found dead outside Ottery St.Catchpole"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. To be or not to be.

(White shadows – Coldplay)

_TWO DAYS EARLIER..._

"¿Are you ok, Ginny? You look ill" asked Luna while in the parlor in the morning. Just they, Harry and Neville were there.The twins and their girlfriends were in London to pick up a few things. Molly and Fleur were in the kitchen and Bill, Tonks and Mad-eye were patrolling afew places, and they wouldn't be back until afternoon.

Harry, after Luna's comment, watched closely at ginny that was seated in the couch beside him with one of his arms around her waist. _'¿why I didn't notice?' _thouvht Harry once he realized that Luna was right. Neville looked at Ginny puzzled, from her to toes and then looked Harry's eyes that seemed to be... confused, as though it was the first time that Harry paid attention to Ginny.

"I don't know" replied Ginny breathing heavily. "I feel tired, mostly. Maybe I ate something too acid because my stomach is grumbling. But I'll be fine." As soon as the last word left her mouth, a sick sensation was writen in her face and ran for the bathroom. Ginny's wailings were heard from the loo and Luna, Neville and Harry were looking to one another. The heaves were heard soundly, reverberating in the whole house and alarmed the green-eyed. Inmediatly he stood up and walked to the bathroom doo, quickly went inside and closed it, placed a silencing and turned around to see Ginny seated on the floor supported partialy in hte wall, and partialy on the porceline. Harry close the gap between them and kneeled beside Ginny and softly grasped by the shoulders.

"Now you're better?"

"I think so." Said Ginny cleaning the remaining liquid in her mouth that tasted like bile. She turned her head a bit to see the concern in Harry's eyes, while she was trying to regain her breath covering her mouth to not disgusts him.

"Since when are you feeling sick?"

"Yesterday."

"And ¿why, may I ask, didn't say anything?"

"Because I thought that it would pass. Well... that was at first..." When Ginny saw that Harry was confused and his brows furrowed she sighed and was about to say something when the nauseous sensation return at full force and dived to the sink to throw up again. Once she finished, Harry soothed her massaging her back and shoulders. "I'm ok now, but I want to talk with you after breakfast."

"ok."

Unfortunately, breakfast was not good for Ginny because she barely ate a toast with orange mermelade and two sips of milk. She refused any other meal and Molly was upset. Ginny argued that the night before didn't sleep well and maybe she needed a nap until lunch time, and left to her room. The rest of the breakfast, Luna was glancing furtively Harry's face and he noticed it, but didn't say a thing.

When Harry finished, went upstairs to see if Ginny was right and, when eh went inside her room, saw his fiancé laying in her bed curled and shivering. Again he looked at her confused by her behavior. Ginny saw him enter and with a hand made a motion for him to get close to her, patting the bed at her side, and Harry did it. Ginny was paled and with red eyes so swollen that were almost closed, stared at Harry in wonder. He didn't say a word but caressed her face soothing her tenderly.

"I want to go to St.Mungos'" said Ginny in a whisper and Harry looked at her puzzled.

"¿That bad is?"

"I don't know if it's bad or not, but..." a little smile played in her face despite her conditions. "Maybe I... maybe I'm pregnant."

Harry opened his eyes widely, that so that, for an instant Ginny thought that would pop out of their sockets, and his mouth suddenly went dry. He began to feel trickles of sweat droping from his forehead in shock and his erratic breaths came out of him like he ran for hours. He was speechless to say the least, because he couldn't utter a word. Though, his mind was sceaming in horror and thousand thoughts were slamming in his head like a stampede.

"¿What?¿How?" was the reaction of Harry, spiling the only two words that was stabbing him. Though he really knows better. Ginny glared at him like McGonagall does sometimes when a stupid question is asking when is something so obvious.

"I thought that maybe you would be happy... but I guess I was wrong." Harry didn't say anything at that, he was still shocked and couldn't utter nothing else for fear of upset her even more. He tried to regain his composture taking great breaths and slowly letting them out until he could talk again.

"Sorry, Ginny. It wasn't my intention, it's just... I don't know... so sudden... so early..." Harry sighed. "¿Are you sure?".

"That's why I want to go to St. Mungo's. It'll be better if I go before dinner."

"I'll go wiht you."

"No. You need to stay here. I'll ask Luna, Angelina and Kate to go with me."

"B-But ¿why? It's my responsability."

"It's dangerous for you."

"¿Since when it isn't?" retored Harry sarcastically. He was beginning to get angry for not being more careful. _'¡¡A baby changes everything!!'._ Thought Harry_. 'I don't know if the idea makes me feel sad, guilt or stupid... maybe a bit of all... ¡¡Damn it!!'_

"If you go, my mum would suspect something, and I don't want her hopes up if I'm not pregnant."

"¿Her hopes up? Wait... she knows... that you and I..."

"¡¡Oh, god no!! No, no, no, no... she doesn't , but she can figure out that you and I are not just twirling fingers anymore, after all, she gave birth seven times... what really concerns me is that, as intuitive as she is, didn't corner me to ask questions yet."

"And¿How are you going to go to St.Mungo's without her noticing it."

"I'll say I forgot my present to you for the wedding and need the girls to acompanny me."

"She'll want to go."

"No, because she need to do the dinner or else we won't eat. Angelina and Kate will be back in less than an hour. Luna and Neville will come of course."

"Angelina, Kate, Luna and Neville... ¡¿All of them knows?!"

"No, just Luna and Neville."

"¿That's why they were looking at me?...¡God Ginny¿Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't. Luna figured out by herself, I just didn't say no, and maybe she told Neville, he's her boyfriend after all, and a good friend of us. Angelina and Kate don't know yet, of course they will once we get there but they won't say anything."

"¿How could you be so sure?"

"Believe me, they owe me" replied machiavelic crocking an eyebrow.

In Harry's eyes, Ginny didn't look concerned or worried... not even upset. She looks like her wish was about to get teal... For Harry, the prospect of a child was not only early, but troubled. Just to think on a baby in his arms was unbearable... if it was Hermione, then it'll be the happiest moment in his life. Harry sigued and then leaned to give Ginny a kiss on the forehead but she lifted her face and meet his lips with hers and snaked her arms around his neck. Taking by surprise, he opened his mouth and Ginny took advantage and deepened the kiss. Harry almost hesitated but in the end he submitted to kiss her fully and passionatelly, laying by jher side while she slide hands to his torso under his shirt, making him moan and Harry caught her hips restraining himself to touch her. Then , they heard someone knocking on the door and Ginny graned in frustration. Harry felt relieved and grateful to whoever call at the door. He strightened his shirt and stood up. Harry opened the door and saw Molly and his smile grew wider.

"¿How's Ginny, dear?"

"I'm ok, mum. Said Ginny and Harry fully opened the door, letting Molly get full sight of the room. Like every other mother, Molly inspected and scanned the room in a quick glance that didn't pass unnoticed by a pair of green eyes, but merely stood there waiting for the woman get satisfied.

"¿Are you sure dear?"

"Yeah."

"I was just leaving. Ginny feel sleepy, so I get going." Harry turned and blew her a kiss and left the room unperturbed. Once he got to his room, Harry sat heavily in his bed mulling everything that Ginny told him. Silently, he was begging to God and Merlin to not let that happen... to not let Ginny be pregnant. Maybe he was being selfish, but a kid... in this moment... was not the best of ideas... not if it's Ginny's.

An hour later, the plot begun when Ginny, supported by Angelina, Kate, Luna and Neville, cornered Molly in the parlor while she was doing her chores. Her mother did not object bus was demendingly to wait for Bill or Remus. In the end, Ginny won with the argument that they'll get back too late to go to Diagon Alley.

Ginny's tour was simple; take the floo to the alley, there pick the floo-traffic while she explained to the rest why they'll go to St. Mungo's, go with an available healer and take a pregnancy test, and once the healer guess her status, go again to Diagon Alley, pick the Harry's present and get back to Black manor before dinner. Well... that was the initial plan. Unfortunately that was the far they thought, because everything went almost unreal.

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Angelina and Kate arrived in St. Mungo and walked straight to the receptionist.

"¿May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter that was sorting injuried people in the room before her.

"Mmmhh, well, yes..." hesitated Ginny. At her side was Angelina while the rest were seated on chairs in hte wating room. The lady in the counter was looking at Ginny with a mixture of bother and boredoom. The weasley courage was failing her and Angelina took matters in her hands.

"We're here to see if healer Jacobson can examinate her." Ginny looked Angelina puzzled but said nothing and then nodded.

"About...?"

"That's the matter... we want to know about her health. She's not feeling very well, you know?"

the lady was a bit impatient but frowned and taking a little card said:

"Second floor. Office seven-o-nine, with this number" the lady gave them the card to Ginny that read thirty-eight. "you'll need to wait untill they call you. Have a nice day... ¡¡Next!!"

With that, they departed and Kate, Luna and Neville waited in the waiting room, while Angelina and Ginny were taking the elevator. As the door closed, Ginny looked Angelina with suspiction.

"¿Healer Jacobson?" At this, Angelina just shrugged but Ginny wasn't going to let it go, so she persisted. "Don't shrugg at me. You're not Fred's girlfriend for nothing."

The elevator's door opened again and, getting out turned to the corridor and begun to walk until they got to the door that read '709' and they opened it to get inside, where at least six other people were waiting to be called. Angelina was smirking and Ginny made her questions.

"¿Are you going to tell me?... you know, I told you what it's happening. It's not fair. Tell me why do you know healer Jacobson. ¿was the same as me?"

"Healer Jacobson is my uncle, mum's cousin. He's a good man. I confide in him with my life." Angelina sighed at the face of Ginny that was waiting to hear the rest. "Ok, ok... six months back I needed to see him because... well... I thought that I was pregnant too."

Ginny's eyes opened wide in surprise. Angelina shooked her head.

"I didn't tell Fred because I wasn't sure. So I came here to see my uncle and once the examination finished, he said I wasn't pregnant."

"Fred knows?"

"Yeah, I told him everything. I must say he was disapointed, but we sorted things out and agreed to wait afew years. Mostly because we want to marry each other first... ¡¡Molly will cut our heads off if she finds out!!" Ginny and Angelina laughed at this, she has a point. "My uncle gave me a few tips to prevent an early pregnancy"

this way, while Angelina gave advice to Ginny, the rest of the people that was waiting for their turns, got inside and outside until a lady called for the number 39 and went in. Healer Jacobson greeted Angelina with a hug and then offered his hand to Ginny.

"¿To what do I owe your visit, Angelina?"

"It's not for me but her" and the healer turned to Ginny. "She's my almost sister-in-law and well... she thinks..."

"That I may be pregnant." Said Ginny straight. She was nervous, of course, but was impatient to know.

"You're too young little lady." Said the healer with amusement at seeing Ginny's face turn red, almost as the shade of her hair. Healer Jacobson smiled. "Do not be ashamed. It's a natural thing."

"I'm not ashamed." Said Ginny shyly, though she was looking at the floor.

"That's good to hear, come sit here." The healer signaled Ginny to sit on the couch and then laid there. Angelina was at her side while her uncle give a few swish and flicks with his wand above Ginny's abdomen. Ablue light erupted from the tip of the wand and expanded, then with other few flicks the light turned red, and again red.

The healer was about to say something, when they heard yells coming from the halls. No one said a thing. Then heard an explosion from the floors above and the ground shook tremendously. Angelina tensed and Ginny stood up like a rubber band; healer's eyes grew wide and more yells were heard getting closer by the minute.

"We need to get out." Said the healer aprehensively taking by the arms at the girls and walked rapidly to the door to the waiting room. No one was there but yells were soundly scaring and then turning into screams. Angelina was going to open the other door but her uncle stoped her.

"No, wait." Pushing the girls behind him, took the door knob and slowly, discretly, turned and opened it to peer outside and quicly shut it again. With his wand placed a locking charm and turned to see the girls. The healer was paled and Ginny was thinking the worst.

"Death-eaters." Said the healer in a whisper. Ginny closed her eyes when her fear was confirmed. "Come, we need to get back to the office."

"We'll apparate."

"No, we can't." Whispered the healer while signaling the girls to get back in to the office and closing the door behind. Ginny and Angelina looked at him confused.

"¿Why not?" asked Angelina urgently.

"Because the bulding has wards anti-apparition from the outside as well from the inside like Hogwarts or Gringotts. The only scape we have is the floo."

"But the only fireplace is..."

"It's down, in the principal floor." Finished Ginny and the healer nodded. "¡Oh, God!"

Outside the screams were getting louder and louder. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then an explosion blew the door of the waiting room and in less than five seconds, the door of the office was too blew off of it's hinges.

The last thing Ginny saw was two other people in black with masks pointing at them with their wands and a bright red light before her.



At four o'clock, Harry was in the parlor with Fleur. Molly was in the kitchen. Since Ginny and the rest were outside, Harry thought that it would be a good idea to take a nap, but couldn't. He was laying in his bed thinking on Ginny and the possibility of her being pregnant. _'No, it can't'_ thought Harry like it was his death sentence. _'She's not, I refused to believe it'._

And seeing that taking a nap was denided, Harry decided to go downstairs and found Fleur in the parlor reading a book. This brought him memories of Hermione, memories of her looking at the book that wanted to archive for knowledge, like she was trying to break records. He didn't know if it was fun or challenge for her, but for Ron was pure amusement and Hermione always got angry at Ron's comments.

There were good times, and remember that was making his heart cringe in pain. Shooking his head to disperse the thoughts, seated in a couch in front of Fleur and she began to talk with him.

At four-forthysix, the twins got back from London laughing. They seated too in the parlor.

"¿What's so funny?" asked Harry intrigued.

"Oh!, well..." said Fred.

"Is that... mmmhh"replied George. The twins looked at one another and begun to relate the new idea for WWW. Something about a blodger that explode before a bat hit it. And they would had said whatever they were thinknig, but a bang from the front door startled them and they had their wands out and pointing at the entrance, only to see Renus and Tonks get hurriedly inside, panting.

"¡¿what happened?!" exclaimed Harry straight to the point. _'This reaction usually means trouble'_ thought Harry morosely.

"¿Where are the rest?" shouted Remus.

"¿Why¿Wha"

"¡¡Answer!!" yelled Remus and Tonks. Molly came running into the parlor with a towel in her hands.

"¿What's wrong?"

"¡¡Answer, damn it!!" yelled Remus even louder.

"Ginny, Luna, Neville, Angelina and Kate are in Diagon Alley." Replied Harry tensed.

"¿How's that?" asked the twins puzzled looking straight Harry's face.

"¿Are you sure?" asked Tonks.

"¿What's happening?" yelled Molly.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get them back then." Replied Remus visibly paled.

"¿Why?" asked Harry closing the gap between him and Remus.

"Five order members are right now in St. Mungo's... St. Mungo is under attack."

"¡¡NO!!" cried Harry while the rest were startled at the outburst of the green eyed young man. Harry didn't waste time and was about to get inside the fireplace when remus gripped him by the arms.

"¿Where are you going? Tonks and I will go for them."

"They're not there."

"¡¿What?!"

"¿What are you saying?" asked Remus and Molly.

"Ginny and the others aren't in Diagon Alley... They're in St. Mungo's" explained Harry now desperated.

"¡It can't be! Yelled the twins and Molly fainted.

"¡BUT, YOU SAID..¡¿WHY?!"

"¡¡They were and are with Ginny there... because maybe she's pregnant.!!"

A/N: The next chapter will be scaring... and from thereon, fisical and virtual battles ahead. ¿what do you think of Harry's behavior? To become a father is a good idea for him, but not with Ginny for a mother of his children... ¿am I a horrible person for doing this? I mean, I'm a single mother, for god's sake!!! Life supposed to be this way sometimes... good and bad... black and white... up and down... but my story is getting interesting and exciting... you'll know what I mean. Please, _**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Finding and Missing.



_**At three o'clock, the body of Ginevra Wealey was found lifless yesterday by a group that called themselves as the 'Order of the Phoenix' that were searching the grounds accompanied by local aurors. The day after, St. Mungo, hospital for magical injuries and maladies, was attacked by death-eaters, where the now deceased Ginevra Weasley was attendingby one of the healers escorted by her friends that were wounded by the attack. She was kiddnaped and was found outside, Ottery St.Catchpole's woods**_

_**It seems by, for the reports, that the girl was tortured, raped and finally, murdered with the killing curse...**_



That was all that Hermione read in the article of her evening magazine. Then, checked her clock that read '3:11 pm.', put her cloack on, secured the thing that had pulled out of her mahogany box inside her pocket and , letting out a frown, disapparated from her flat in Lyon.

Hermione apparated, then, in the ruins of her old house in London's skirt and inmediatly put herself a desillusionment charm to move freely. She took a light glance at her old house, where her parents died months ago. Then, closing tightly her eyes begun to breath heavily to regain strenght for the memories were fresh in her mind while horrible screams were replaying in her head.

'_No'_ thought Hermione _'I have no time to cry... Ginny and Harry needs me._' With wet eyes she opened them and let out a sigh. Her wrist-watch read '3:13 pm.', but London's time wasn't that so, she began to walk away to get to the streets, looking for a place to get the correct time in London. Walking by, she found a dinner's place and it's clock read, '1:24 pm.'. Under her desillusinment charm, changed her clock to get it right and calculated.

'_It's passed more than twenty-four hours already'_ thought morosely. She then walked to get a dead end street, where she hide behind a trash car and extrated from her pocket the thing she had secured from her little box back in Lyon, in her fist. Hermione looked at the thing in her hand when she opened it and stared at it almost in regret. _'No, I can't turn back right now. They need me'_ thought looking at the time turner in her hand. With a sigh, Hermione placed it on her neck and turned back the flipper, looking the little mechanism turn around and around and around... one, two, three, four... eleven times and stoped her hand. Before her, her world twirled like an hurrican and everything before her eyes turned into pure bliss. The sun set back, giving pass at the night, then the afternoon... she was getting back in time.

Hermione knew better to use the time-turner. It was a risk... a risk that she was willing to take if that means the welfare of her friends. How many times was tempted to use it to save Ron... but the outcome would be worse if she doed. Get back in time was something Hermione refuse to do to save her fiancé, because that would trigger not in Ron's death, Harry's... not for that exactly but for the 'What if' that was troubling her... If she has chosed to save Ron... ¿What if Voldemort wins?... she could change the moment to get back to the battle to prevent Ron's death and instead, the killing curse would strike to someone else... and maybe Harry would be killed by Voldemort... and Voldemort ruled the world and tear down everyone and everything... It was the outcome that really scared her. She love Harry... and she loved Ron... but she knew that Ron wouldn't blame her decision. It was better to let it the way it is, even if the prospect made her sick.

Hermione stealed the time-turner from the headmistress office while she visited McGonagall two weeks before the battle, under the watchful eye of Dumbledore's portrait. McGonagall got out for almost half hour to attend Pomfrey's call. Dumbledor, silently gave her signalings and she used her wand to perform sleeping charms to the rest of the portraits. Once she did it, Dumbledore's portrait begun to give instructions to find the time-turner and to keep it secured. The deceased headmaster trusted Hermione to do good use of it.

'Now... now it is a good moment' thought Hermione when the world before her eyes settled again. Her clock changed to read '3:37 pm'.

Yet under the desillusionment charm, walked quickly to get into the subway to reach the street were St.Mungo's was. When Hermione finally arrived, her clock read '4:01 pm.'. The street seemed to be quiet... too quiet to her own good... 'This isn't right' thought looking at the workshop, where the dummy on the green dress stood once... now it wasn't. Instead, the door was open a bit, and cautiosly peered inside of the bulding. People were running and fighting for their lives. At the far corner, she could see death-eaters aiming randomly at the wizards and witches, and Hermione, still under the desillusionment charm, began to shoot stunners at the people in dark cloaks, taking them by surprise. Hermione was even more surprised to see Necille protecting Luna behind the desk of the reception, where they were taking shelter from the multicoloured beams of light.

She didn't has time. 'They'll protect themselves... sorry guys' thought Hermione begging for forgiveness silently and ran for the stairs, running into more fights beteen patients and healers and death-eaters, few of them on the floor lying injured or dead. Then she reached the first floor, and almost collied with Kate that seemed to be determinated to get to the upper floors but couldn't. She herself was fighting against two death-eaters. Hermione then aimed at the ceiling above the masked people and wordlessly shoot '¡Reducto!' and a BOOM made the ceiling cracked and a pair of bricks fell on hteir heads and she was about to get again upstairs but a thought stoped her.

'Wait, I don't know where Ginny is' and with that, gripped Kate by a wrist pulling her upstairs, while the girl was screamig at whatever was taking her, until Hermione cancelled the charm. No one else was on the stairs and before Kate, Hermione came visible again.

"Hermi" Hermione covered Kate's mouth with a hand and with the other hand made a signal to her to stop yelling. Kate's eyes were wide opened and leaked a few tears.

"¿Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione in a frantic whisper

"Second floor" replied Kate equally in a whisper

"¿What is she doing there¿Whom else is with her?"

"She's with Angelina... we came here to know if Ginny is pregnant."

Hermione felt her world tumbling down at Kate's words. Suddenly the will of keep alive was leaving her and paled; Hermione began to sweat cold. The impact of the information left her without air in her lungs and a horrible scream was strucked in her throat. 'There's no time' thought almost at the point of cry.

"¿Harry knows?"

"He knows that we're here, but doesn't know if Ginny's pregnant."

"And... and¿is she?"

"we don't know yet. We were waiting for Ginny and Angelina to get down with us but they're still upstairs."

Hermione braced herself and felt lightheaded, like she was about to faint but resisted. She began to breath erratically and Kate got worried, calling her as if from far away. Hermione then got back to her senses and gave instructions.

"Ok, i'm going upstairs. I need you to go with the rest... ¿Is Harry there?"

"No, he's in Black manor."

"Go for the rest. Use a desillusionment charm like me get them out of here as soon as possible. I'll go for Ginny and Angelina."

"¡No!"

"¡Listen!" Hermione gripped Kate by an arm looking straight to her eyes, "If you don't do as I say, it'll get worse, and I beg you..." Hermione sighed and blinked a few times to contain the tears, "I beg you... don't tell anyone that you saw me... please, swear to me."

"But Hermione, we were looking for you... why did you leave?"

"Sorry but..." Hermione frowned "Not now, maybe one day but please, I beg you, swear to me that you're not going to say a word please... to no one."

Kate saw a shadow passes behind Hermione's eyes. It wasn't until that moment that Kate noticed... she was barely herself anymore. The sadness and torture in them were there like they were hunting her.

"I swear."

"Thank you. Please take care, Kate." Said Hermione, her voice almost craking. With that, placed on herself again under the desillusionment charm and a BOOM was heard from above. "¡Do it!" yelled Hermione, and Kate used the same charm on herself and ran downstairs. Almost in that instant, a second BOOM was heard, and the need for words ended. Hermione ran upstairs two at the time praying to the heavens. When she arrived in the second floor, saw two corridors and in the right had smoke and dove at it running. Without air and panting, pointed with her wand but she barelycould see beyond. Unexpectedly, saw a death-eater came out of nowhere and a girl screamed and bolts of light flew from the last door between the smoke in general direction to the corridor.

Then, a girl yelled Ginny's name and Hermione's heart beat faster. A man yelled things that she couln't quite understand and 'reductos', 'impedimentas' and 'stupefys' were heard. Under her charm, ran ran to the place where the smoke was outled. Hermione got in time to see a death-eater pointing his wand to Angelina and a healer on his knees beside Ginny that was on the floor. Three death-eaters were surrounding the healer and Ginny. The person that was aiming his wand to Angelina yelled '¡stupefy!' and the girl dropped to the floor bonelessly. The rest were about to attack the healer but Hermione was faster. In three quick succesions, wordlessly she shot three stunners and the death.eaters dropped to the floor like Angelina did. With a 'reparo', the door of the waiting room repaired itself and put the stronger locking charm.

"¿Who's there?" asked the healer at the air. Hermione was still under the desillusionment charm. To the relief of the healer, Hermione canceled the charm and faded into view before him.

"Don't be afraid, I'm a friend. ¿What happened with Ginny?"

"She was stunned."

"Thank God. For a minute I believed that she..." Hermione sighed and came closer. Ginny was very paled. They needed to get out as soon as possible."¡Accio wands!" and everyone of the wands came to the palm of her hands. The healer reached his, and quicklywalked where Angelina was and revived her. Then the healer did the same with Ginny while Hermione stick an ear to the door. There was no sound.

"¿What happened?" asked Ginny from the floor.

"Don't move. You're weak."

"¿What the hell...?" Angelina didn't finish her question. Her vision was like a blur to her, but she was seeing a blond girl supporting her body on the door like she was evaesdropping. She didn't know who she was. Hermione, from her spot, shush them. Ginny stood up slowly. Her vision was like Angelina's, she couldn't recognize the girl that was with them.

"I think they're gone." Said Hermione in a whisper and Ginny did recognize her voice.

"Her... Hermi"

"¡shhh¡Silence!"

"But"

Exasperated, Hermione pointed her wand to Ginny and shoted her a silencing charm then did the same with Angelina.

"¡Damn it!" exclaimed Hermione. Suddenly she heard steps... not one but a few pair of hurried steps getting close. Quickly as she could, made a desillusionment charms to Angelina and the healer and was about to cast it to Ginny but an explosion took down again the door. Fortunately for Hermione, she was already moving away from there when the door fell. Unfortunately for them, the death-eaters caught them and Hermione fought against them. She reached Ginny's side and yelled "¡Protego!" and instantly a silver bubble light surround them. Hermione's energy was lessened in seconds and then Ginny took Hermione's place. Angelina and her uncle aimed at the new commers and stunned them out of nowhere. Spended, Hermione fell to her knees panting and let herself lay on the floor. Ginny couldn't believed it and canceled the silencing charm.

"¡¿where the hell were you¡We"

"Not... not now, Ginny."

"We need to get out of here" intervened the healer still under the charm and bent down to check on Hermione, placing lightly a hand on her abdomen. She, feeling the touch, flinched in sudden fear.

"Wha?"

"Shhh, please... don't." Whispered Hermione pleadingly to the healer.

"But you"

"¡Don't!" interrupted Hermione. "Help me."

The healer said nothing else and helped Hermione to get to her feet. Ginny was looking at her suspiciously but helped her to stand up. Angelina came to their aid.

"Angelina... Ginny" said Hermione in a hurried whisper, "I beg you to not say anyone that you saw me."

"¿But, why?" asked Angelina worried.

"Because I don't want to."

"¡¿Are you out of your mind?!" whispered Gynny almost shouting.

"No, I'm totally sane"

"We can't."

"If you don't cooperate, I'm going to erase your memories then." The voice of Hermione was the one McGonagall used to give detentions... it was almost sternal vooice with a tinge of pleading. Angelina and Ginny were crying silently and marched out of the waiting room, making their way to the stairs.

"We were worried sick... it's not fair." Argued Ginny seriously but Hermione wasn't the type that surrender easily and they knew it.

"It's fair because it's my choice."

"Then¿why did you get back?"

"I have my reasons." Hermione almost stumbled if it wasn't for the healer that was suopporting most of her weight. Then they reached the stairs. Angelina was pointing her wand downstairs, ready to use it. Slowly, began decending, Hermione was still weak, but refused to give up.

In the rest of the floors were heard footsteps ran in every direction. Then they reached the main floor and were about to go to the reception, when a group of the death-eaters saw them. Hermione almost kicked herself for not prevent it. She forgot to use the desillusionment charm on Ginny and her. Angelina and the healer were still under it.

They stoped and the death-eaters pointed at the girls. The other two were at their side.

"Well, well, well..." said an aristocratical, slurred voice. Hermione immediatly recognized it: Lucius Malfoy. "¿What do we have here?... our prize."

"Malfoy" said Hermione in a bored voice.

"¿Do I know you?"

"Certainly not" replied smirking and Ginny tensed. Hermione tug her arm off the healer's grip and stood stright before Ginny to prevent Malfoy touch her.

"Maybe I can't place your face...but your voice give it all away... mudblood."

"Good... your level of stupidity is not the same... tell me... your former master tought you a few new tricks¡Oh! I forgot... he's dead." Said sarcastically.

"Hermione, don't..."

"You're still a smartarse, aren't you? But what if I take control" said Malfoy glancing behind Hermione and suddenly from behind, two death-eaters caught Ginny out of guard and siezed by the arms. Ginny struggled against them, yelling to be released.

"¡Don't dare to harm her!" yelled Hermione.

"¡Oh! I was thinknig on something more enjoyable" leered Malfoy and two more death-eaters gripped Hermione's arms. Like Ginny, she too was struggling to get free uselessly: they were stronger. Malfoy slowly began to walk where Ginny was and, with a finger touched her chin. "I actually wasn't especting this... the chance to give Potter what he deserves..." his finger caressed slowly the throat of Ginny down to her chest and the line of her shirt and the girl shivered. "Well, I'm going to disposed the both of you... it'll be a good fun for my friends."

Angelina was paralized by the fear where she stood, but the healer lilently begun to shoot stunnings to two death-eaters from the crowd. Noisely colapsed to the floor and the rest distracted... moment that Hermione took advantage of. The two death-eaters that was seizing her by the arms lessened their grip and she blew them punches on the nose or in their groins.

Lucius pointed with his wand to Hermione and shoot her a stunner, but she dived to the side, and the red light struck a masked foe behind her. The distraction was enough for Ginny to released an arm and caught the wand of the death-eater at her left, disarming him and aiming at the other with a jinx. At her right, the other foe was slow in his reaction when he percived the tiny witch moved in rapid motion, lessening his grip on her and she shoot another stunner at him, falling unconcious to the floor.

Healer Jacobson was trying to get where Ginny was. Still under his charm was easy to pass between the death-eaters, but he couldn't reach her. Angelina then, at seeing the actions before her, followed the strategy of her uncle and shoot stunners almost randomly, that let out another three foes of the bunch. Quickly, she was looking for other people that were available to help them, but she could barely see... healer Jacobson, Ginny, Hermione and Angelina were far from the main room, where wizards and witches could wait for a healer. Since the hall were surrounded by the enemy, couldn't appreciate if there was someone or not. _'Maybe the main room is crowded by more death-eaters'_ thought Angelina, _'we're dead'_.

The fight was right there, in the principal corridor, but even if they could reach the fire place, Hermione was afraid that it was secured by the death-eaters. Ginny was battling them as were Hermione, healer Jacobson and Angelina, but then they heard a 'finite' and Hermione turned to her roght to see Angelina came into view. One of their foes discovered her when, by the lights, discerned her shadow.

"¡Run!" screamed Hermione. Angelina was the more close to the reception and broke into a run in that direction.

A death-eater was about to shoot the kiiling curse to Angelina's way, but was stopped by the healer that, bodyly, slammed him from behind and both fell on the floor.

Ginny was going to take advantage of this to run, but Lucius, seeing her attempt, gripped her from the waist and she let out a cry for the sudden action. Hermione heard this and, distracted, glance to Ginny's side when a death-eater used on her a dissarming spell. Hermione, until that moment, wasn't using any wand, so the charm struck her on her back and fell to the floor using her hands to prevent anymore damage. Healer Jacobson stood up from on top of the death-eater when he saw Angelina disappeared to the reception and continued to shoot stunners at the others.

Hermione was trying to get up, but she was too weak. Suddenly, two pairs of foot were before her, and slowly her eyes traveled up to their owners just to see Lucius Malfoy gripping tightly Ginny's waist and pointing his wand to Hermione's face, that paled at the sight.

"Your stupid attempt to break free didn't work, did it?" Malfoy laughed at her predicament and Ginny was trying to get free to no avail; he was stronger, and she was dissarmed. Then, Lucius bent down a bit and with his wand slapped Hermione's face, making her turned from the blow and she bit her lip to not let a cry leave out from her mouth. A red stain appeard rapidly on her cheek and slowly began to bleed. The pain was bringing tears to her eyes, but she suppresed the urgency. "You're just a stupid mudblood good for nothing... useless. But you are where you belong... on the ground, like rubish."

Lucius was going to say something else, but loud noises were heard... like someone was fighting in the main reception... jinxes and curses were yelled... the cavalry had came to their aid. Hermione looked hopefully, but they were too far still, and she was too weak to make a move or even yell for help. All the energy for the need to get there was drained and soon she'll pass out if someone won't come quickly.

"Time's up" said Lucius and with his wand pointed to a wall and yelled: "¡Reducto maxima!".

A lod explosion left a big hole where Lucius was pointing and Ginny and Hermione screamed when the debris flew in every direction, reaching Ginny's left arm slicing it a bit, and Hermione's head: instantly she began to bleed and was momentarely blinded by the hit. Then she heard Ginny's moans for the pain in the distance, getting less and less loder and Hermione understood; Lucius was taking her with him... they were leaving. She lifted herself from the floor and almost stumbling, she made up her mind to follow them. The corridor was almost empty. All the death-eaters were following Lucius and Healer Jacobson supported Hermione when he saw her walking in the direction of the enemy.

"No, don't go."

"I ought to."

"But in your current state... it will harm you and yo"

"There's no time..." she couldn't finished because another explosion was heard from afar. Hermione snatched the healer's wand and pointed to herself, barely could say the word. "Enervate".

Suddenly, she felt a bit better and without another word, broke into a run over the path of Lucius Malfoy.



The aurors were trying to get inside but the charm on the glass door didn't work. Since the alert of the ministry of the attack, they headed off immediatly and got there just the minutes after Hermione went in and the passage was sealed. The fireplace fo St.Mungo's was blocked too by strong and different charms.

Harry, Bill, Fred, George and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix got there when the aurors were deciding to use one of the invention of the twins to make a hole: they were trying for almost an hour to lift the charms of the entrance but non of them could. Kingsley was already there when the rest arrived.

"We can't open the fucking door." Said Kingsley before Harry could utter a word. "We were thinking of using one of the artifacts of the twins" he explained glancing at them, but the twins didn't smile. Kingsley noticed then, the apprehesive faces. "¿What?"

"Ginny's inside" answered Harry and Kingsley paled. "Angelina, Kate, Luna and Neville too."

"¿What the hell are they doing inside?"

"Long story. Right now we need to get inside."

"We brought this" said George pulling out from his pocket two bulky sticks.

"It lift a medium locking charm." Intervened Fred.

"I we place two on the same floor, it's lifted whatever charm is locking it..." continued George.

"It's soundless, so we're taking them by surprise." Finished Fred.

"¡Fantastic!" exclaimed Kingsley, gripping George by an arm and dragged him to the glass door. George promptly placed the two sticks, that seemed to be made by iron, over the closed door. George and the rest of the audince step back and Fred, with his wand made an arc on the air over the dticks and a quick flick... the two sticks melted on the glass door until they heard a click... then two clicks... six clicks later, they realized that the charms that were sealing the door lifted and silently they made their way. Instantly were recieved by a group of wizards and witches dissarmed and tied seated on the floor, others sprawled, maybe injured or dead. The main reception and the wood chair broken of turned down, few of the portraits on the walls were severely damaged and at least six or seven death-eaters pointing their wands to the prisioners, but ion the end of the room, was Angelina struggling against three foes that had her siezed by the arms and one of them was just abiut to curse her when Harry, the Order and aurors got inside and distracted them.

Then a ruckus began. Dozens of jinx and curses were flying everywhere and the screams of the prisioners filled the air. In the middle of the fight, Harry turned to see Angelina trying to escape to her right and Harry followed her stare: in the far corner were Luna, Kate and Neville. He was using his body like a human shield to protect the girls. Harry was about to run to their side, but an explosion that came from the corridor made him stop. _'there are more'_ thought Harry.

Harry tried to get into the corridor, but from there came more death-eaters to the fight and he couldn't reach where the detonation came to began a new battle, all the time his fears were increasing because he didn't se Ginny anywhere. Harry was spared and battling furiously to go farther.

BOOM. Another explosion was heard, and this time was distant. '¿What that means?' thought even more preocupied.

"¡Harry!" yelled Mad-eye. "¡They're escaping!"

in that instant, a killing curse was about to reach him, but dived to the floor in all fours and saw at the person who did it.

"¡Aye, Potter!" yelled Mulciber with a demonic staring. "almost got'ya".

"¡¿Where's Malfoy?!" Harry yelled back.

"¡Don't worry, Potter!" replied smirking. "¡He's well accompanied by the Weasley girl... wherever they're going, they'll fun!"

Harry was enraged and without thinking twice, shoot him with a 'sectumsempra'. Mulciber screamed in pain and fell tot the floor bleeding profusely, whilre the others turned to see Harry running to get closer so fast that the other surses his way never even grazed him. He then crouched beside Mulñciber pointing at him with his wand and dissarmed him

"¿What did you said?" croacked Harry refaining himself to not kill the bastard. Mulciber, even injured, was smiling openly, a trickle of blood leaked from his moutjh and coughing, replied:

"Lucius took the Weasley girl... you're gonna... get what you... and she deserved..." Mulciber laughed darkly, almost chocked and stared directly in Harry's eyes. "... and your friend too."

"¿Friend?" asked Harry wondering. "¿What friend?"

"That girl..." slowly Harry's blood was leaving his face and started to sweat. "the... the..."

Mulciber couldn't finish. He was unconcious or dead, Harry didn't know but he felt a big hole in his stomach and grasping at the death-eater, started to shake him.

"¡¿What friend?!" yelled Harry anxious and desperated. "¡¿What friend, damn it¡¡Answer me!!" Harry was fearing the

worst. Deep inside was wishing that that 'friend' was Hermione, and the same time was praying that it wasn't, and his body was trembling uncontrolably.

Behind him, he heard a rush of steps coming his way, buy Harry was loosing all coherent thought in his desperation, waiting for an answer. Remus fell on his knees beside him and was checking the Mulciber and once the examination ended, Remus sighed.

"He's dead, Harry."

"¡¡No!!" Harry yelled madly. "¡¡He's not¡¡He's faking!!"

"Harry..." said Remus wondering about the behavior of the green-eyed. "¿Wha"

"He said Lucius kidnapped Ginny" Remus eyes opened wide. "... and that one of my friends too... but the rest are here..." Harry turned to see Remus and his eyes said it all. "¿What if that friend... is... Hermione?" and a tear fell from one of his emerald eyes. He broke run in the direction of the hall. Remus right behind him.

A/N. ¿How was it¿Did you like it?... and it's not over. It's getting better and better!!!!!

PLEASE... **READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!**




	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.- The replacement.

The after-effects of the dueling were starting but not too stronger to not keep going in her chaising. She was the one... she was the only one that could follow... no one else was nearby to stop Lucius Malfoy. Hermione knew it. She had an advantage... and she will use it whatever happens to her... _'For Harry'_ thought Hermione while drops of blood were leaking from her forehead to her cheeks slowly skipping to her neck and chest fluently, _'for Harry's sake and Ginny'_.

Hermione was following the marks that the foots of the deat-eaters left in their way out. She crossed two corridors beforegetting out in the streets of London... a blind alley actualy. Hermione peered out just for a second and hide instantly to not let them know that she was there. _'There's Malfoy and five others... Ginny is weak and stopped struggling. I need to take them fast'_ with this thought, Hermione sighed quietly and turning on the spot and out of the bulding, rised her wand and shoot two quick stunners that struck their targets. _'two bodies out'_. Ginny screamed. The other three death-eaters immediatly shoot stunners to Hermione's blured form, but she never stopped. She dove to the floor and rolled hidding behind a trash cart to take shelter. Then, a silver arrow got throughout the cart, slicing Hermione's shoulder and she moaned in pain.

"Stupid mudblood" shout Malfoy mocking the attempts to stop them. "¿Are you teasing us to get you too? If it's that the case then... come, come and show us... show yourself." he hissed.

Hermione breathed deeply and in a quick motion left her hidding place whirling and shooting curses, carefully to not harm Ginny. Two others fell, one grasping his throat with his hands, the channel fo her throat sealed by Hermione's curse and the other death-eater was screaming in pain; his eyes exploded in his sockets and was scratching his face in dispair and pain. Unfortunately, the third foe was prepared and dissarmed Hermione with a blast sending her four feet away. Lucius Malfoy was laughing maniaticaly, seeing at his last death-eater approaching Hermione's body in slow motions. Ginny was calling for her frined but she was momentarely confunded, almost at the point of forgetting where she was.

The death-eater now was towering her, looking down on her, simling broadly to his victim. Her foe remove his mask to reveal non other than Dolohov. Hermione looked at him in fear, his features said it all: he was mental...a sickest smile in his nasty face told her what he was planning to do to her. Hermionesearched with her eyes the wand but it was far away. She couldn't reach it, and paled even more. Her blonde hair wasn't blond anymore. The blood from the gash, a gift from the debris of the explosion, flooed from her sudden movements earlier, more than half of her hair was soaked and turned red with sweat and blood. Dolohov bent down and gripped Hermione by the hair lifting her, and she let out a cry of pain. The girl siezed by the arm of Dolohov to support her own weight; she was getting weak by the minute.

"You're no longer a problem, stupid bitch" whispered Dolohov in Hermione's neck, kissing it and licking the blood. Hermione felt a sick sensation in her guts, and got worse when a hand slowly caressed her thigh under her skirt. Hermione yelped in horror of being touched by the sick bastard.

"Now, now, my friend." Hissed Malfoy. "Wait until we get to our quarters... someone will come soon."

With this, Dolohov's hand made a last caress to Hermione's private parts, left it, and used now to grip Hermione by the waist, supporting her; she could barely stand up... or so it seemed, becasue while the sick death-eater was leading her closer to where Lucius was, she faked a fainting act and the other three fell for it. Lucius lowered his wand and Hermione saw this action by the slits of her eyes. Suddenly, she set free of Dolohov's arms and lunged against Malfoy, making him loose his grip on Ginny that fell to the floor.

"**¡¡GO GINNY¡¡RUN!!"** yelled Hermione trying to get up.

Ginny hesitated and searched for something that may could help her... then she spoted it and ran for it, while the otherswere trying to stop Hermione's advances.

Lucius Malfoy was furious, and gripped Hermione's wounded arm, making her screech in pain. Dolohov snatch her other arm and then saw that the tiny witch wasn't there anymore. If dolohov pretended to for for her, couldn't, because Ginny stunned him on the back. Lucius and Hermione turned to see Ginny pointing in his direction and shoot a curse to him, but he steped aside and the curse missed it's target, colliding on the wall behind. In a rapid motion, Malfoy snatched his wand from the ground.

Hermione guessed that he was about to kill one of them, but then he pulled out a piece of partchament and with his wand pointed at it and, for a instant, a blue light surrond it and shuddered in his hand, and then got back to it's original state. Hermione's eyes widened in realization...



Harry survied the scend before him; death-eaters, wizards and witches scattered on the floor, injured or dead, he didn't know... the only thing in his mind was the two peoplethat he was missing at the moment and the only person he saw that was more or less functional, was a healer that was checking the bodies. The healer lifted his gaze when he heard hurrioed steps coming his way.

"¡Thank Merlin!" exclaimed healer Jacobson at the new comers. Harry and Remus were sorting bodies to get closer. "Help me with this" said the healer signaling a witch in her thirties. Remus and Harry obeyed and moved the witch to sit her while the healer was mending her stomach that was bleeding profusely. Once he finished, the witch blinked and attempted to get up, but couldn't.

"Don't" said the healer, "you need to remain seated."

"Please" said Harry catching healer's atention. "¿Have you seen a red-head girl?" At this, the healer's eyes opened wide. "... her name is"

"¿Ginevra Weasley?"

"¡Yeah!" breathed Harry in a relieved manner.

"¡The death-eaters took her away!"

"¡¡WHAT!!" yelled Harry while his heart was slamming furiously.

"... and other girl left following them." Finished the healer sadly. "She's not going to make it." Added sighing.

"¿What are you talking about?" inquired Remus.

"A girl came to rescue us... she found us in my office when a group of death-eaters had us surrounded, and she helped us to get down here but... the death-eaters again got us cornered and Ms. Weasley and the other girl started to fight against them. Lucius Malfoy blasted that wall" the healer pointed with a finger the hole. "took the red-head with him and his scum. The other girl followed them a minute later to stopped them, but she's badly injured, she took away my wand and left in death-eaters' wake."

Harry's eyes were wide open once the healer related the story.

"Agirl" repeated Harry in a bare voice. He looked the healer's eyes apprehensive. "¿What girl¿How she looks like?"

"Blonde... with blue eyes..."

"No... the ones that are blond with blue eyes are Luna and Hannah... Luna is back there in the reception..."

"...and Hannah is dead" finished Remus morosely.

"But then... ¿who is it? It can't be Hermione, she's not blonde." Whispered Harry to himself.

"Unless she had changed her appereance..." sugested Remus and Harry stared at his eyes disbelivingly and was about to replay but they heard noises coming from the hole on the wall and then a faint voice that seemed to came from far away yelling: _'¡¡GO GINNY¡¡RUN!!'_. Harry's and Remus' eyes expanded even more. In that moment, Mad-eye, Tonks and Bill came. One glance to them and Harry broke into a run in the direction of the yell through the wall to get inside of an office, then a door that was opened and looking at the floor, saw footprints and kept following them. The rest right behind him.

While following the path, Harry noticed drops of blood and his heart beat faster against his chest. _'The injured girl..."_ thought Harry worried sick. Then he saw a new hole as soon as he turned arround a corner in the far wall.



"Say goodbye to your friend, bitch" said Lucius with his aristocratic tone. Ginny's wand-arm was tremblingfuriously looking Malfoy hiding behind Hermione, holding her with his wand-arm by her throat and his other hand grippingthe partchment that in an instant will transform in a portkey. Ginny was crying silently, seeing her friend that was willingly taking her place. Hermione was too weak to move anymore and looked back to giiny in defeat.

"Don't worry, Ginny" said quietly when a pair of tears appeared in her eyes. "Give my love to everyone... specially Harry." She sobbed when a twirl of emotions overcame in her heart. Ginny's eyes opened in realization at her words and suddenly, everything became clear to her. Then several things happened at the same time.

Hermione slowly lost focus and blacked out. Harry exited from the bulding through the hole in the wall to see Ginny... she yelled: "¡¡NOOOO!!". Malfoy was laughing maniaticaly... this brought the attention of Harry that ever so slowly tored his gaze from Ginny to the person that was laughing... and the girl that Lucius Malfoy had unconcious... then, in a swirl of colours they disappeared... the portkey was activated before Harry's and Ginny's eyes.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs falling on her knees.

Harry was shocked. He couldn't utter a word, or move for that matter. It was as though his brain had stopped it's functions... his heart stopped beating and his breath was caught up in his throat at the confusion. He was so inmersed in what he saw that didn't notice when the rest were surviying the scene... or that Bill crouched beside Ginny that was crying histericaly on the ground... or that Tonks was checking the death-eaters... or that Remus was was talking to him, seemingly from afar, to bring him back to reality... or Mad-eye that was helping Tonks...



In the middle of the swirl of colours, Hermione reacte abruptly at the sensation of being pulled up from her navel. She half opened her eyes to see Malfoy holding her tightly just down below her breasts; that made her awake from her unconciousness.

'¿Where are we going?' thought Hermione scared, thinking that probably, they're going to face more death-eaters, wherever they were headed and fake immediatly being still fainted.

Then, they landed. Hermione felt and suddenly the arm that was holding her let her fall in what seemed to be a polished marbel floor. Her eyes perked to be prepared for whatever came. Then a foot kicked her tentatively in one leg, to test if she was in disadvantage this time; she was not only wandless but in a place she didn't know and with the worst of the death-eaters at her side.

"Finite" incantated Malfoy, and Hermione's hair changed back to normal as well as her eyes. "Disgusting... simply disgusting... ¿Who would care about this piece of shit?"

Hermione didn't move a single brow, but inside she had a mix of emotions; hatred, dispair, sadness, lonliness and fear. She didn't care what Malfoy think, really, but couldn't quite stop wondering if there is someone that cared for her. Mulling this, she heard the footsteps of Lucius Malfoy walking away a few meters.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Lucius getting closer to a door. Without another thought, she stood up while looking for something to protect herself. Her surroundings were unknown. _'Maybe I'm in Malfoy Manor... in Lucius' office'_ thought, all the time looking at the back of the death-eater that was about to reach the handle of the door. If Malfoy alert the rest, she was dead. So, noiselessly, Hermione walked slowly to the desk where she found a big book and with all her might threw it to Lucius' head, connecting perfectly with the point she had pretended to hit.

Malfoy felt it and with a groan turned around to see Hermione stand beside the desk holding another book. He laughed darkly, pointed his wand to Hermione and shoot her a stunning, but she moved and it missed.

"¡stupid mudblood!" groaned Malfoy. "¿Do you really think that you're going to escape?"

"I'll try" she replied, supporting her weight on the desk, behind it to protect herself from a new attack.

"Now, now, child" hissed Lucius, "Don't look at me with hatred"

"I can't help it, sorry" replied Hermione sarcastically.

Lucius, far from being enraged, smiled as though Hermione was telling him about the weather.

"Poor child" comented Lucius patronizingly, dragging his words. "You don't see it, do you? My friends wil be here in ni time... you know that they would like to have fun with you before killing you? Potter would know about you when we leave you outside of the Weasleys' poor and disgusting house."

"I'm not scared." Though, Hermione's face looked like she was about to cry. At this, lucius laughed even more and begun to walk in her direction; Hermione just rounded the desk where she was hiding. _'I need to get out of here'_ thought desperatly. Lucius was getting closer and Hermione threw the book in her hand to him, but he deflected it with a shield from his wand and rebounded to her. If she hadn't move, the book would connected with her head. Instead, the book landed few meters away behind her.

"You really are stupid" and as soon as he finished to say this, he shot her a stunner, but Hermione move and missed it. "This game is really boring so, if you are so kind to give up willingly, I'm going to be lenient with you and I'll kill you quickly¿What do you say?"

"Never."

"As you wish." And with a rapid motion, he jumped over the desk and Hermione fell on her bum by the sudden action, but not before taking a big paperclip with one of her hands that she saw seconds before. Lucius looked down to her, the fear was writing all over her face. Hermione dragged herself backwards on the floor until her back bumped with a bookcase. Lucius jumped down from the desk, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. Then, the death-eater bent down in front of her and gripped one of her arms. Hermione took her chance and with her other hand punched Lucius on the face with the paperclip, leaving him blind for few seconds.

Hermione stood up from the floor and ran to the door. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't snatch Lucius wand that, yelling in frustration, shoot her spells and curses rnadomly. A silver beam got through one of her shoulders in her way out. She stopped for a second, stumbling for the sudden pain and reached the door, opening it and closing it behind her. _'He's going to recover soon'_ thought running for a corridor full of portraits that were yelling at her in their frames. She ran faster that her legs let her, but she was weak. If the portraits keep making noises, Lucius would find her. Hide was not an option, she needed to get out.

Hermione turned around in a far corner and continued running until two doors were in front of her. Thinking that it may be the exit, reached the handle and tored it open. She peered inside to see a big dinning room. She was thinking top get back in the corridor but she heard steps... steps of someone running in her direction and the thought of retreat was blew out of her mind and walked inside thre didning room closing the door behind her. Quicly, she dragged a chair and jammed in the door handle the same instant that someone on the other side struggled to open it.

"¡Fucking bitch!" shout Lucius behind the door and something like a kick move it a little, making it shiver. Hermione steped back, _'there's no time'_ thought looking around for something that could help her to get free from there. Then, she thought on desapparate and when she tried, Hermione realized that couldn't. _'Damn it, it had antiapparition wards'._ At the end of the room she saw another door and ran for it. Hermione opened it and ran across another corridor where she saw a set of stairs and beyond that, what seemed to be the front door of the Manor.

She broke in a run for the front doors, but Lucius steped out of nowhere ahead, blocking the front doors and Hermione dove just in time to eluded a green light where her head was a milisecond before and quickly began to climb the stairs two at the time in zigzag to be a hard target. And she did right, because Lucius, as soon as he reached the stairs, shoot a series of curses her way. Hermione landed stumbling on the first floor and ran into the first corridor to her left.

She tested the first door that was at her reach, but didn't open and tried the next... and the next now more desperatly... and the next and opened it at the first try, and in the same instant that Lucius send her a curse, missing by milimeters,went inside and closed the door, holding tightly the handle that immediatly struggled from the other side. She looked behind her for something, anything that would be a help and the sight before her amazed her.

It was a beautiful room, a big bedroom with a four poster bed with a greencurtains and blankes. A bureau full of femenine furnish and shelves that seemed to be exquisite hand-work, but still, there was nothing that could help her to get out. Of course there was a fireplace, but not flames and she doubt that anywhere would be floo-powder. Then, the handle stopped and the door alighted and suddenly got back to it's original state.

"If you wanna play" leered Lucius from the other side of the door, startling Hermione from her worries. "Then, we'll play. You'll be lovked up here until my friends arrive. You can run, but you can't hide... not in the place that I know betterthan the palm of my hand."

A footsteps anounce Hermione that Lucius was leaving and she let herself fall on her knees crying. 'I need to get out' thought sadly 'before Malfoy get back with the rest... ¡Oh, God!'

She stood up and rumaged for all the wardrobes looking a wand or a can with floo-powder... nothing. She inspected the wals closely, wishing to find a hide passageway but there was non. The only way out was the big window beyond the bed but was secured by iron bars.

Almost defeated, Hermione reached the bed and seated. It was comfy, inviting to sleep on it. Suddenly all the fights and th run made her stomach roar from hungry and the tireness was screaming at her. She curled up on the bed and tenderly, placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm sorry" whispered, rubbing the place where her hand was while tears flooed from her eyes.



When harry got back to reality, was because Remus place his hands on his shoulders shaking him incesantly. Then, he was aware of his surroundings, the sounds were now audible to his ears. It was like stand mind-absently trying to process what he saw. Harry heard the cries of Ginny and immediatly walked to her and hugged her while she cluthed his shirt for dear life.

"¿What happened, Ginny?" asked Bill. He was desperated to know but his sister was crying uncontrolably.

"Ginny" begged Harry "You need to tell us what's happening. That girl... ¿Who's she?" but Ginny cried harder.

Then, more aurors got through the hole and went to work. Tonks approached where Remus, Bill, Harry and Ginny were and said.

"We need to go" said sternely "The aurors are working. They want everything clear. Ginny," she crouched in one knee, "you're coming with me."

"¿Why?" asked Bill furious.

"Because she's involved."

"She need to calm down first" said Harry.

"No" sobbed Ginny. "No... I just..."

"Shhh, Ginny" shushed Bill at her side caressing her beautiful red hair.

"¡Don't 'shh' me!" yelled Ginny knocking Bill's hand and lifted her eyes to found The green of Harry's. She wear a pleding eyes. "Harry" sobbed the girl "I-I promised but... I ca-Ican't" wailed the tiny witch.

"¿What are you"

"¡Dont'!" interrupted Ginny. "Just let me talk" Harry was looking at her perplexed but nodded for her to continue. "She... she said... she made us promise to not say anything... Hermione saved me." Harry's eyes widened in horror. "She took my place... Malfoy was going to kidnapp me, but Hermione intervened and now... she's in his clutches... ¡BECAUSE OF ME!"

"¡¡WHAT??" exclaimed Remus, Bill, Tonks and Harry.

"¡¡Please¡¡Please, Harry¡¡Save her!!" begged Ginny "Before they took the portkey, she said: 'give everyone my love, specially Harry'" Ginny's face was wet for the tears and Harry was struck by horror and fear at the last words. Then she turned to see Remus and Tonks: "¡¡Go¡¡Go find her¡¡Please!!"

"¿A-Are... are you sure Ginny?" Harry barely could utter the question. "¿That was He-Hermione?"

"¡¿Are you daft?¡" she yelled almost at the point of breaking right there. Ginny clutch even more tightly his shirt, shaking him to make him realize what she was saying. "¡¡YES¡¡That girl was Hermione, damn it!!"

Resoluted, Harry stood up bringing Ginny to her feet in the process and looked Remus' eyes.

"Ginny, you have to give us details" said Tonks and signaled an auror to get close to them. "Bill, go with her". Tonks eyes scanned the people in the street and spoted Mad-eye. Yelling, he turned and ran to them.

"Mad-eye" said Tonks hurriedly, "we need you¿Where's Kingsley?"

"He's coming, lad." Replied the old auror with rasping voice, while his magical eye turned to the back of his head. A second later, Kingsley got through the hole of the wall and seeing everyone gathered there, he reached them. And as soon as he was at their side, Tonks spoke before Kingsley could say a word.

"Lucius took Hermione" said the female auror frantically, and Kingsley's eyes widened in horror. "she saved Ginny from being kidnapped. ¿Where could they be?"

"I don't know... Malfoy manor is under supervision by auror twenty-four hours at day. It was secured by the ministry. We need to find where else..."

"¡Dobby!" slapped Harry himself, startling the crowd around him. "¿How could I never figured it before?"

"¿What?" asked Tonks.

"Good thinking, Harry" approved Mad-eye.

"¿What are you talking about?" asked Bill, a tone of exhasperation in his voice.

"Dobby was his house-elf" explained Harry looking with hopeful eyes to his friends. "If someone should know other propierties of Malfoy's family, is Dobby."

"You lot." Said Mad-eye abruptly, "go to our quarters, while Ginny and Bill go to the ministry to give her testimony to this auror." He pointed with his thumb at the auror behind him. "I'm going to contact McGonagall immediatly and fetdh Dobby with me. I'll see you then." And with that, he desapparated.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Remus, Fred, George, Angelina, Kate, Neville and Luna arrived in Black manor. Molly and Fleur ran to them to see the girls still sobbing, but Ginny and Bill weren't with them. Remus aproached the two women and Harry on his heels.

"¿Where's Ginny?" cried Molly, "¿and Bill¿Where are they?" Molly gripped Remus' arms like her life deppend on it.

"They're fine, Molly" replied Remus firmly staring into Molly's eyes to convey with it and Fleur was behind her sobbing. "They're ok... right now Bill and Ginny are in the ministry. Ginny is giving a report of what she saw."

"¿Was she harmed?"

"Just a bit, but nothing to attempet her life."

"¡Thank Merlin¿How are you¿Where are tonks, Kingsley and Mad-eye?... ¡I want to see my baby girl!"

"Bill will bring Ginny back in a while, don't worry. And for the rest, they organizing a rescue team." Said Harry anxiously.

"A rescue team...¿Why?" asked Fleur.

Remus and Harry exchanged glances to one another, calculating if they should said something or not. The rest were silent, waiting to hear. No one besides them knew.

"Because" Remus was interrupted by Harry.

"Because Lucius was there... and was about to kidnapp Ginny but..." Harry's brows furrowed in anger and the air around him densed by his own magical energy. In fear, everyone steped back. "... but Hermione took Ginny's place."

The girls gasped in horror. Molly fainted right there in Remus' arms. Neville and the twins suppressed a cry, and before someone else moved, two things happened at once; Tonks and Kingsley came out of the fireplace, startling at the people gathered in the room, and a loud 'pop' announced an apparition. When they looked for the source of the noise, found Mad-eye and Dobby, who ran to Harry's legs and almost tackled him.

"Mr. Potter, sir" screeched Dobby in delight, "I was wishing to see Harry Potter, sir"

"I'm glad to see you too, Dobby... but we have things to do" replied Harry .

"I talked with Dobby" said Mad-eye survying the crowd with his magical eye. "He said that he may knows where Lucius is."

Harry fell on his knees, grasping Dobby's shoulders, his eyes sparkling with hope and decision.

"¿Can you help us, Dobby?"

"I help, sir. Harry Potter will get back his friend, sir. Dobby help to find your friend, sir."

Hermione lost track of time. She just passed the time seated in the middle of the bed, resisting the urgency to sleep. Fortunately, her wounds weren't bleeding anymore, but she lost a great amount of blood. Outside was darkening slowly. The sun was on the horizont and a purple sky was announcing the upcoming night.

Hermione was trying to hear noises that could alert Lucius' presence, but everything was quiet since his last words to her.

Subconsiously, she was thinking in all the things the death-eaters would do to her, and her fears increased by the minute. She's been thinking on taking her own life, after all she's brave enough, but the thought of not having her own and wanted family was unbereable. Then, she thought about the time-turner, but that wasn't an option. She already used it, and if she do it again while the past time is reconstructing itself, then the turbulence in time would transform in a paradox, where past and future would colapse and then... she didn't dare to think the next, and shivered involuntary. Playing with time factor was and is against nature, and what she did already changed the world, like a circuit of domino's files moving slowly in parallel lines, changing everything in it's path milisecond by milisecond... A chill ran down her back at the thought of the matter... she then stopped her breathing. _'¿What if the death-eaters find the time-turner on my neck?'._ Hermione touched the artifact, feeling it through her clothes and sighed in relief. That didn't last long, 'if they find it... they can go back in time and... change everything... even Voldemort's death'.

Hermione shivered again, _'No... I rather die that let them do it'_. Then she thought that hiding the artifact wasn't an option either. They'll find it eventually. Now she was more worried for the stupid thing that for her life.

She didn't know anymore, and musing about the situation was worsening her headache. Once again, she strode to the high window, analizing for the tenth time if she would escape one way or another. The room was dark. There was no switch to light up the room because it was a wizard house, not muggle like hers. She watched outside... the firsts stars were up there, blinking... _'Maybe they're mum and dad, smiling down just for me'_ thought sadly, _'what would I give for them to be alive'._ Hermione closed her eyes praying for a miracle, but had the total conviction of what she had done was right. Saving Ginny was cleaning her soul.

Hermione was so inmersed in her thoughts that never saw little discret shadows moving noiseless outside. Though, she heard suddenly a few steps, as though they came from far away... from the stairs...

Then, the footsteps came closer... and wasn't just a pair of footsteps, it was like a good bunch of it... 'They're coming' thought Hermione almost histerical. Then the footsteps stoped just outside the room... someone was talking in whispers... and a laugh... and then she heard a knock on the door once... twice.

"¿Are you ready little mudblood?" The voice of Lucius made her feel ashiver down her spine in fear. "It's time to play".

A click on the door said to her that the locking charm was lifted and her breaths came erratically. She didn't move from her spot in the window and her whole body began to shake, looking the entire time to the door.

It was opening slowly with a loud screach, until it opened completly. The light from the corridor peered inside and the people in the frame were just shadows on her vision.

"Look what we have here" said a female voice, but Hermione recognized it at once; Bellatrix Lestrange. "Our toy in turn."

Her childish voice made Hermione's body tremble even more.

"We're going to dispose of her, then. Now¿Someone have ropes?" said other death-eater and the rest laughed. Slowly, one by one, went inside the room.

"¡Incendio!" exclaimed another, and the torches on the walls ignited, providing the light, blinding Hermione momentarely. Quickly, her vision adjusted after all the time she had passed there in the darkness, but didn't move from the window. Then, she could see more clearly at the new comers: inside was Lucius, at his right was Bellatrix, to his left was Augustus Rookwood, behind them were Avery and Jugson... and all of them wearing faces that let plainly clear that they were thinking on the sickest things to torment her.

Lucius stood his ground and the rest did the same.

"If you cry, yell or scream, no one will hear it. The wards prevent it to. And even if there weren't magical wards, we're in the middle of a thick forest... the closest town is twenty-two miles away" said Lucius confidently, glaring her from head to toes. "But Bella here" pointed to her wtih his finger, "said that she want to hear you cry, yell and scream... I don't doubt that the rest expect the same. The Weasley girl should be here, but you devoted yourself to us... and the consecuences you're going to pass, I must say, will be the worst and we aren't going to stop until the rest of air in your lungs vanish in our hands".

With a signal, Bellatrix and Rookwood approached slowly where Hermione was and gripped her by the arms. She struggled but couldn't release herself from their grip. Lucius strode towards her, until Hermione was face to face with him and slapped her so hard with the back of his hand, that the blow turned her head. Her mouth started to bleed. Lucius gripped her chin pinfuly and forced her to looked at him. He saw Hermione's eyes almost closed and his smirk pronounced in his paled face.

"¡Avery!"yelled Lucius, and Avery obeyed instantly, walking up to them and the blonde man moved and pointed in Hermione's direction.

Wordlessly, Avery began unbutton her cloack slowly. Hermione couldn't help but shriver and Bellatrix and the rest were laughing quietly...

**¡BOOM!**

An explosion was heard in the whole manor, startling it's inhabitants. Bellatrix and Rookwood released their grip on Hermione and she fell on the carpet panting. Then, from below, they heard yellings and things crashing and footsteps running in all directions... someone was fighting...

A/N: I KNOW!!! I NEED A BETA... BUT I HAVE ONE ALREADY, SO I'LL EDIT THE CHAPTERS ONE BY ONE SOON. PLEASE R&R. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.- The plan.

"¿Are you sure is here?" pointed Tonks at the map on the table of the kitchen. Dobby nodded enhusisatically, his eyes never left Harry's green ones.

"Yes, miss."

"It's in Glasgow... it'll be a good ride... we don't even know that such kind of place existed. ¿How are we supposed to get there?" said Kingsley. "We need to call for cavalry".

"But..." hesitated Harry, his face was paled by the angst of the thought of what Lucius Malfoy was probably doing to Hermione. "we are here, all of us." Said Harry sinaling every single person in the kitchen as a whole. There were at least twenty people in the place that belonged to the Order.

"I know, Harry." Kingsley replied resolutely and firmly, looking into his green orbs. "But think on this: we don't know how many death-eaters are there... the place... we don't know it either. They have that advantage over us. If we go alone, they'll crush us".

"But that bastard has Hermione since two hours ago... He-he..." Harry was so nervous that the words that was trying to spell out came stammering.

"¡don't even think about it!" exclaimed Remus. "Focus, Harry... focus at the task at hand".

"Macklaclan and Ruberforth are collecting people from the ministry in this very moment, Harry." said Tonks and the people in the kitchen looked straight to her. "They both are aurors, spreading the news of organization to go with us. Though, everything is underwater, because we don't know wxactly whom lies their alliance to. Albert Seagam is waiting outside the ministry for the aurors and alike to join us. In any minute he's going to use his two-side mirror to contact Kingsley." Tonks walked where Harry was and placing a hand on one of his shoulders added: "Have hope, Harry... the hope is the last thing we loose. I want Hermione back too, but if we let be drag by panic, then we're going to fail".

Harry was screaming inside that they have not any more time, though he nodded at Tonks' words in silence.

"Don't worry , Harry Potter, sir. I help." Said Dobby from Harry's knees.

"Now the thing is¿How are we going to get there undetected? They probably have people watching the surroundings... or worse."

"¿Worse?" asked Neville that was behind Harry. Kingsley grimaced at the prospect of finding more than deat-eaters there, but replied:

"Well... there maybe are inferi waiting... or even dementors... we know for sure that they have werewolves but it's not full moon." Kingsley glanced where Remus was, who shrugged in response. "Dobby" said looking at the elf that instantly turned to see Kingsley. "¿Do you know if they have anti-apparition wards?"

"Yes, sir. Malfoy Manor has it."

"¿There's a way to go undetected?"

"Just walking, sir."

"Right. That is not a choice¿There's another way?"

"No, sir." Replied Dobby shooking his head vigorously and terrified. "Dobby is sorry, sir" Dobby then it was as though an idea ocurred to him. "The wards prevent to apparate, sir, but just three miles around, sir. Dobby can locate you, sir".

"¿How's that?" asked Tonks.

"I, miss, can traslade you."

"But, Dobby... we are more than twenty... thirty... one by one¡We are going to get there too late!"

"I get it" said Harry and turned to see Kingsley "one just can apparate when we know where we're going, right?" Kingsley knitted his brows, but nodded. "¿Is the same with portkey, isn't it?" Kingsley nodded again. "Well, then one of us need to go with Dobby and checked the surroundings and then get back here, make a portkey to traslade all of us... maybe two or three portkeys... we need to use a chamallion charm, the desillusionment charm, to go undetected. By then, the person who scort Dobby would have time to check what lies ahead. That way, we all go knowing what to expect" finished Harry with hopeful eyes and the rest were looking at him in awe. "Dobby ought to know how to lead us... if there are traps... if there si a sideway to get inside... everything, right Dobby?" Harry asked turning to see the elf that in turn looked at him nodded enthusiastically.

"Good plan, Harry" beamed Tonks while Kingsley smirked pleased with the suggestion. Remus was smilin and then, two things happened at once: Kinsley's two-side mirrors emitted sounds of someone calling, and voices and yellings were heard from the parlor and the hall. Moody, that was the closest to the door of the kitchen had his magical eye looking behind him and constricted his brows.

"They're here"

"¿Who?" asked Remus.

"Bill and Ginny... and she just fainted. Molly is crying."

Without another word, Harry ran out of the kitchen with a sudden pang of guilt: he just remembered why Ginny was in St.Mungo's when the attack happened and Harry didn't stop to think on her when they went back to Black Manor. Once Harry got inside the living room, saw Molly kneeled in front of the body of her only daughter laying on the couch, and Bill was trying to calm his mother down. Harry ran until he reached Ginny but she wasn't moving while Molly was calling for her desperatly, and it wasn't for nothing; Ginny's skin was paled than normal, so that the freckles on her face were absolutely noticiable and a sheet of sweat on her forehead made her look like she was suffering, like she was ill. Before Harry could even said a thing, Fleur came running to them with a towel and passed it to Molly who immediatly began to refresh Ginny's face and neck. Molly didn't stop crying while cleanning the diminutive form of the girl. Harry turned to Bill.

"¿What happened?"

"I don't know." Bill's face was contorting in worries. His scars more visible than ever. "Once she gave her testimony, Ginny ran for a near bathroom and locked herself for twenty minutes... I called for her but the only thing I could hear were great and horrible wretchings coming from inside." Bill looked at his wife and mother tentind his sister and turned to see Harry again. "You said that she may be pregnant, and I asked her... but she said the healer never confirmed it. If she is, then ¿Why is she sweating?... unless it's normal for pregnant women..."

"No, it isn't" said Molly. Her voice quivering and cracking for her sobbinng. "Pregnant women don't sweat cold." As soon as the last was sputtered from Mollly's mouth, Ginny stired and her eyelids fluttered as though she was going to awake.

"Mum..." mumbled Ginny. "Harry..." and she opened her eyes, "¿What happened?" then she tried to sit, but Molly stopped her, placing a firm hand on her chest, keeping her down.

"Don't" ordered Molly, "rest, sweetie."

Ginny, from her position, looked around her and found Harry and Bill looking down at her. She extended her hand to her fiancé and Harry immediatly took it, kneeling at her side.

"¿How are you feeling, Gin?"

"Tired". Then as in thought, her brows contracted making her looks like a bunch of questions slammed in her mind at once. "Harry... ¿Where's Hermione?"

Harry frowned, lokking everywhere but her.

"Don't worry about it now, dear." Replied Molly. "She'll be fine".

"No" whispered Ginny furiously, "She's not fine, mum. ¿where is she? Her tireness couldn't let her speak properly. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "Please, Harry... ¿where's Hermione?... ¿Did you find her?"

"Yes and ... no." Said Harry still avoiding her stare.

"Harry please, look at me..." he did what she asked reluctantly, and his heart broke just seeing her: a single tear was running down from her right eye to her right cheek. "save her... save Hermione... she saved my life... don't let her... she..."

"Shhh" Harry shooed her, wipping away the tear with his thumb. "We're trying" replied sadly.

"You don't understand, do you? Said sternely, looking straight to Harry's green orbs, "She.took.my.place" Ginny made emphasis on each word through her teeth. "It could be me whom Lucius Malfoy kidnapped... and now, Hermione is in danger... and it's my fault."

"No, Ginny... it isn't. " said Harry squeezing back her hand, "It's Lucius doings, not yours. I forbid you to think otherwise."

Ginny was just goin g to argue, but hurried footsteps were heard followed by Tonks' voice. Bill, Harry, Molly, Fleur and Ginny turned to her and Remus just behind.

"It's done, Harry" said Tonks, "Dobby just left with Mad-eye. They'll be here in ten minutes." Harry stood up abruptly but didn't release Ginny's hand. Harry's heart speed up.

"¿Are you coming?" asked Remus, though he already knew the answer.

Harry turned to see Ginny's face and bending down, kissed her forehead.

"I have to"

"Go, Harry. Don't worry, I'll be ok. Go."

And Harry was turning to run when Ginny squeezed his hand and his eyes looked at his finacé's.

"Take care... and bring Hermione back." Ginny smiled sadly, and Harry replied mutely with a nod and released their hands. She saw Harry's back desapear into the kitchen and said in a whisper barely audible for Molly or Fleur. "I love you."

When Harry reached the kitchen, saw everyone ready, even Neville and the twins. Luna, Angelina and Kate were sleeping in the upper floors almost since they got there. They had minor injuries that healed quickly and Molly gave the girls a dreamless potion. That way, non of the girls would knew about the ride the order would do.

"Well, then..." adressed them Kingsley, "Albert Seagam just told me they're prepared. Macklaclan and Ruberforth gathered sixty-eight people between aurors and unspeakables. Few of the recruits are recruiting more between their friends to go and in any second they'll be organized. All of them are now outside of bitmingham, in Seagam's house. We're waiting for Mad-eye and Dobby to arrive here."

For five minutes, Harry and the rest heard the orders Kingsley was giving, saying to stay on their guards all the time and to not use a unforgivable under any circumstance. They'll go without the aid or support of the ministry, otherwise Scrimgeour wouldn't let them. They'll deal with the consecuences later when the task is done. Just when Kingsley finished his instructions, they all heard a faintly 'pop' and Mad-eye an Dobby were there.

"The place is unplottable," said Mad-eye straight to bussines. "but with Dobby's help, I could find a passageway under a tree and with the aid of other four or five aurors, we can go through the wards that make the place sightless, come in sight."

"Good" aproved Kingsley. "...then, who do not knows Seagam's house, shall do side-apparition with whom already knows where it is. The signal came just now. Find your partners and go."

With this, Harry and Neville took each of Remus arms, the twins did the same with Tonks, Bill and Kingsley took others and then in the kitchen were the sounds of dozens of 'pop's', leaving the place completly desert.

Organize people in that moment wasn't as hard as Harry thought. In short, they were ninty-two as a whole, between aurors, order members, unspeakables and friends as well as their relatives (all and each one of them lost a loved one in the last battle), and all of them were willing to fight together the remains of the dark side. They distributted in four groups: the first group would go with Mad-eye inside the place from the passageway hiding by an oak tree; the second group was assigned to go from the back entrance of the manor; the third group would go to the front and the fourth would be a side-kick in case of death-eaters were trying to scape.

Each group had two two-side mirrors to comunicate with the rest of the teams; one or two healers or someone who can perform some kindof charm to heal when needed; and three portkeys ready to traslade immediatly those that could be severely wounded. Every team was divided in two: those who would fight and those who would cover them. At least four or five in each team can perform a killing curse or a charm to repel dementors or inferi. Few of them had swords in case something nasty happen. Even when they were told to not use an unforgivable, Kingsley knew that it may be unavoidable. Anyway, they were advised.

With this, Harry located himself in the second group: thouse who would go from the back along side Bill. Remus would go with Moody from the passageway. The twins would go in the third group with Tonks and Kingsley, and Neville remained in the fourth.

Mad-eye, that survied the place before hand, made three portkeys for each team to left them them located in the points assigned for, and with the last and most important task: save Hermione.

When it was getting dark, the portkeys came to life and Harry felt that familiar tug under his navel and the vision was a blur, a rain of colours around him and his companions... and all of a sudden, he touched ground and almost fell. Harry then, was aware of the new surroundings... and saw nothing: his vision was only of the threes before him, not a single thing to show him a build... ¡anything!

Bill sensed the sudden change in his friend and placed a hand on one of Harry's shoulders. He turned to see him, and Bill commented in a low tone:

"We need the signal first, Harry." And then, he remembered; Mad-eye, Tonks, Kingsley and every auror in every team would perform a curse to break the fidelius charm that prevent anyone to see the manor, and through the two-side mirrors, they'll contact the teams to have free pass signaled.

Four or five minutes passed in which nothing happened, not the single thing to invade Malfoy Manor. Harry felt like they were waisting time, and each second his heart was slaming against his chest impatiently a hundred times faster than normal, while praying: _'God... mum... dad... Ron... Dumbledore... please'_ begged Harry silently, quietly and still in his spot, _'Please, I beg you all, take care of Hermione... don't let her die... not her... not anyone of us'._ Then one of the aurors beside him, and Bill at his other side, recieved signals by their mirrors and nodded in approval: the charm was broke.

They shouted orders in whispers and began to move forward between the trees and shrubs; wands at the ready. Slowly, the thick mass of trees spanded and stretched, giving clear sight of the big manor that was ahead of them a mile away until Harry saw the windows... the light of the floor below, which could be the dinning room, was turned on. Harry was admiring and patronizing mentaly the Manor, an imponent place almost like a palace, somewhere that one could get lost for a good time if you don't have a map to even find the loo.

At first sight of the whole Manor, Harry thought of the money that the Malfoy's amily had; it seemed expensive. Then he kicked himself mentaly, _'It's not the time'_ reprimanded to his stupidity.

Before anyother thought could cross his mind, Bill wordlessly, sent a stunner at a point in front of them, and was heard a silent 'thud' on the ground: they had found the first guard in the forest. Then, more stunners were sent in different directions and more death-eaters incapacitated fell on the ground like a big rocks. One of the aurors made a mute signal with his hand and they began to advance once again in silence.

The first group broke the charm that prevented someone tto move the oak tree and all of them went inside guided by a trembling Dobby. Remus and Mad-eye right behind with their wands alighted at minimum. They evidently were walking in a undergroud passageway and Moody's eye was scanning the place: no one. The first trap they alresdy passed, was something like an archway. Dobby already knew it and activated it with his magic; little holes opened and through them, little arrows made of iron hailed on the ground and stonewalls. Remus then looked to Mad-eye and the old auror just shrugged as if saying 'I knew it' and the marauder frowned, but they continued their way in.

By the minute the first of the death-eaters fall above, outside of the manor, Mad-eye and his team were desperated.

When they got inside the tunnel underground, they were even more far away than the rest of the groups and the place seemed not to have an exit anywhere. It was when one of the aurors, a woman in her middle thirties with black hair and green eyes, asked:

"¿Are we far away yet?"

"No, miss," replied Dobby confidently in his voice but was quivering from outside. "we, miss, are halfway, miss."

"Exactly where are we going, Dobby?" asked Remus.

"The kitchens, sir. Dobby knows it's safer, sir."

"I figure that there are elves too" Dobby just nodded, but Remus continued: "Then¿Would they alert Lucius Malfoy about our presence?" at this question, Dobby was giving them his back and was silent but began to shake. "¿What?" Remus was impatient. Then Dobby faced at the marauder and the old auror.

"Ye-yes, sir. T-The-They'll alert master Lucius, sir."

Everyone frowned at the problem, but Mad-eye was the first to recover of that bit of information.

"No matter, we'll solve the problem once gettin' there, lad. Now, first things firsts... lead us, Dobby. We need to get there quickly."

They kept walking for another fifteen or twenty minutes, activating traps before they passed them. Not a ward of detection was activated because, even when the tunnel had two of that, Dobby canceled them. Then, the group finally reached the end of the passageway, where they found only solid stone, though Mad-eye could see through it: the other side of the stonewall, was the kitchen.

The two-side mirror of Mad-eye began to emitt sounds and the old auror pulled out and looked at it.

"Mad-eye" it was Bill. "We have our position. The third group is having problems."

"¿What kind?"

"It seems to be some kind of Dogs, or at least, it was the report that Tonks passed to us."

"They attacked them?"

"Yes, but..." Bill's face contorted, "for the voice of Tonks, it appears to be nasty. The 'dogs'..." Bill made here a bit of emphasis in the last word. "bound a few of the team."

"¿Tonks is ok.?" Asked an alarmed Remus.

"It seemed so. Tonks didn't say."

At this, Remus pulled out his own mirror and called for Tonks, whom immediatly replied.

"¡¿What?!" was the hastily replied of Tonks.

"¿Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Bill told you, I assumed."

"¿How's everyone?"

"As fine as one could expect. Everything is under control now, though. Those animals are stunned. We are in position. ¿You?"

"We're positioned too."

"Then, it's time." Said Moody. "Tonks ¿Is Kingsley with you?"

"Yeah. Right nopw is talking with Seagam in the fouth group. We're waiting for your signal."

"¡Dobby!" exclaimed Moody, and Dobby almost fainted when the ols auror adressed him, but looked at him. "There are four house-elves. ¿May it be that any other elf are wandering outside of the kitchens?"

"The last Dobby knew, sir, there were only four, sir."

"No matter. I need you to go first, that way they'll be startled and as soon as they sees you stun them, bound them or something that could prevent alert Malfoy in any way. ¿Is that clear?"

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Well then," Mad-eye tlaked to his mirror. "We almost get there" Remus did the same.

"Yeah, I heard it" answered Tonks, rolling her eyes in the mirror that Remus was holding.

"Got it." Answered Bill.

Then, Dobby proceed to desactivate the alarm of the wall and with a flick of the elf's fingers, the stonewall slided to the side. All the group that was behind turned off their wands and remained in the shadows while looking Dobby walking inside. The house elves looked at him perplexed to say the least: their eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and before any of them move, Dobby paralized them with his magic. When Mad-eye went into the kitchen through the passageway, as well as Remus, they looked at the house elves in the marvel floor unconcious.

"Cleared" whispered Moody to his mirror, and Remus copied him with his own.

The fourth group surrounding the grounds into the forrest were ready, waiting the signal of the rest of the groups.

Seagam, a man with a large white hair and beard, with black eyes, was at Neville's side with one of the two-side mirrors. And both heard Kingsle's signal came from it, passing the signal to the rest while the other side of the circle, where an auror was holding his own mirror, recieved the signal too and spread it at the lenght of his companions.

Neville watched before him, in the direction of the Manor and sighed, praying for the life of his friends.

The third group recieved the signal by Kingsley, and Tonks turned to the twins whom in return smirked in one of their infamous smirk catalog. They had a plot under their sleeve, and Tonks knew it suspiciously.

"¿What are yo"

"You'll see" whispered Gred, interrupting Tonks' question. He turned to his brother. "¿Ready, George?"

"Always, Fred" and with this, Fred and George pointed their wands to one another and wordlessly performed the desillusionment charm in both. Tonks panicked and Kingsley stopped her when she was ready to follow them, even if she couldn't see where they were going.

"We are going to be seeing anyway, but need a distraction an dopen the gates for us to get in. The twins are helping."

A minute passed... two minutes, and Tonks was unnerved by the fact that nothing happened and all of a sudden, in the front door, an explosion shook the grounds. Those who already knew the prank of the twins, raised their wands to shield the team.

The sound of the explosion was heard in all directions, startling those who didn't know it would happen.

In the fourth group, Seagam was one of the few people that knew this would come, and alerted the rest about it and to not panic explainig his reasons. Neville just shook his head in mirth. That's the twins' prank.

Mad-eye knew about the timming, and the team was alert to get ready when the explosion took them by surprise. They'll wait for a conmotion to get inside the corridors in search of Hermione.

Remus reaction was the same as Neville's.

The second group was startled too. The only that knew about the explosion was Bill. Harry immediatly began to run, but was stopped by the oldest of the Weasley's.

"No, don't go in yet."

"But"

"Don't worry. I knew this will happen." At seeing Harry's face, Bill added. "We needed distraction. Then we'll get inside. The explosion was made by the twins."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't surprised by that, but more for not being informed. Then, from Bill's mirror heard a second signal, and he turned to see the others and asked.

"¿Ready?" he recieved nods, and he shouted: "¡¡Go!!"

"¡Damn!" yelled Lucius and turned to see his death-eaters in the treshold of the room. "¡Go!, They founds us." The people in black ran to the fight below and Lucius strode to where Hermione was. Bending down, he gripped her arm and forcefully put her on her feet. Hermione winced at his tight grip and cried in pain. She tried to get free, but with his other hand, Lucius gripped both her upper arms and shook her in anger. "Your stupid friends are here... ¡You lead them!"

"¡No!" yelled Hermione. "¡I didn't!"

"My friends will stop them." Lucius barked and close the distance fo their faces until him and Hermione were almost nose to nose. He said, breathing hot, all the time staring into her eyes. " ... and they'll find your broken body... this'll be my vengance for Potter... He killed my wife and son... and I'll make you and him suffer." With great satisfaction, Lucius saw Hermione shrudder in fear, but didn't cry. He turned to Bellatrix. "I imagine tou want to have fun... ¿Are you coming with me, or go into the fight?"

Bellatrix's face was contorted in a maniac way and was tiring herself apart, deciding what to choose.

"I'll fight, Lucius." Replied the morbid witch. "Once I killed Potter and his friends, I'll catch you. ¿Where are you going?"

"To the secret room."

"Fine." Without another addo, she ran for the door and disappeared into the corridor.

"¡No!" yelled Hermione trying to loosen the grip and follow the wicked witch.

Lucius then, turned to glance Avery. It was the only one behind.

"¿And you?"

"I'll go with you." Said Avery smirking, glancing Hermione's body in sick delight. She turned to see him, trembled and began to sweat.

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointing at Hermione, stunning her. Before her body dropped to the floor, Avery caught her and lifted in his arms. The three of them got out of the room and walked into the corridor in the other direction of the stairs. In the end, was a big portrait of Lucius, holding a scepter and dressed with green and silver robes. The lucius alive, tapped with his wand at the portrait and it opened like the portrait of the fat lady. Lucius let Avery get inside carring an unconcious Hermione, her hands and head hangling. Behind them, Lucius. The portrait closed with a 'thud'.

A/N: sorry, I have never been in Glasgow, but I really hope it's ok with you all. please, R&R!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. The secret room.

When the third group enterd from the front doors, they were welcomed with at least twenty death-eaters, and the fight begun with a rain of lights. From the dark side were mostly killing curses, stunners and severing charms and another nasty curses, and the firsts taht fell dead on the floor were two aurors and a fellow of the Order.

Between the death-eaters, alerted other of their companins and via portkey, appeared just there in the hall. Now, instead of the twenty, were more than forty foes battling in the front of Malfoy Manor.

The twins were still under the desillusionment charm, threw in the center of the death-eaters a sphere made like it seemed to be glass pulsing a red light. It dropped in the marbel floor and pulsed faster. Three death-eaters saw it and one of them aimed at it. Fred, saw this and shouted.

"¡Get down!" at the same moment that the stupid foe shoot a severing charm at the sphere and it made an explosion that thrown waves of energy that knocked out at least fifteen of the people in black robes.

Meanwhile, Harry and Bill were about to open the back doors when the older Weasley heard faintly the voice of Fred and turned to the rest of the second group, shouting an instant later than his brother did.

"¡Get down!"

instantly, all of them dove to the ground and the waves of energy blew the doors from the inside out.

They recovered seconds later and entered the Manor with their wands raised, sending stunners to the people in black.

'_I'm coming, Hermione'_ thought Harry, his heart leapting furiously.

In the kitchens, just below the fight, the first team felt more than heard. The shivering of the ceiling and the torches were hangling and balancing precariously from it's chains above them.

Mad-eye was survying the hall with his magical eye in silence. They'd been there since they got through the passage.

"They're fighting." Said Moody, never wavering his glance from the ceiling. "Second and third group just get in. The twins did it again..." Moody frowned and Remus shook his head. Then, the old auror broke the supervision to look at the whole kitchen, but the only way to get out of there were the tunnel and the door of the place that lead them into the corridor. Mad-eye spoke again "Dobby, ¿Where do you think Lucius has Hermione? This place seems to be too big to look at it's lenght. ¿Are dungeons in here?"

"No, sir." Replied Dobby, still trembling by the whole operation. "There's just a little basement full of bottles of wine and bags of flour, sir."

"Quickly, then. Ennumerate the halls and rooms."

"It has four floors, including the one that it's above us, sir... thirty-eight rooms counting the library, the dinning room, the lavatories and the attic, sir..."

"¡That's too much!" exclaimed Remus worried. "By the time we catch up Lucius, he..." but Remus stopped his next words. He was afraid to say them, but his mind repeated silently: _'He already would kill Hermione'_.

"Sir..." said Dobby doubtely "They may be in the secret room, sir."

"¿How do we get there?" asked Mad-eye, straight to the point.

"¿What's that place?" asked Remus.

"There´s no time for that, Remus." Said Mad-eye, cutting any other word of the marauder. "Focus, Remus. First, we need to get there... Dobby, guide us quickly."

While the first group was leaving the kitchens, the second and third group were dueling the death-eaters. Another of the order and aurors fell dead along with their foes.

Harry was tempted to go to the upper floors to look for Hermione, but two things stopped him; the first, was that the group leadered by Mad-eye, Remus and Dobby were there just for that reason, and secondly, because a silver light almost strucked him on the chest if he hadn't dove to the floor a second before and they heard a shout that surpassed any other sound.

"¡Hey, Potty!" and Harry knew who it was and turned in the direction of the shout. "¡Crucio!"

"¡Protego!" yelled Harry shielding from the attack just in time, but the intensity of the curse was not deflected at all. Harry felt a jolt of pain throughout his body, making him shake.

"I see... you finally grew up, don't ya?" said with a false girlish voice the tall woman that was at the feet of the stairs. Harry saw her in disgusting when Bellatrix licked her lips, ready to do anything. "Baby Potty don't have any more night mares... but you'll have, that of course if you make it alive, ¡Avada kedavra!"

A green light was aimed at Harry but he dove to the floor again, taking with him other two allies that were behind him, and the green light struck in the head of a death-eater. But Harry didn't stop there, because he was faster than before he touched the ground and he aimed at the fucked-up woman with a severing charm getting through her stomach, and with great satisfaction, Harry saw and heard Bellatrix sceam in pain, holding her abdomen, bleeding immediatly and falling on the cold marbel floor. Then, Harry stood up and, sorting a series of beams coming to his way, closed the distance and reached the body of the witch that took his godfather away from him.

With the confidence that someone of his team was covering him, he kneeled in front of Bellatrix and took her wand, and with his own, wordlessly burned her wand. She saw everything while panting in pain, below her, the marbel floor turning red by the pool of her own blood. Harry pointed at her left temple, whom was lying curled, buring his wand painfully on her skin.

"I should kill you right now" said Harry in a harsh whisper, looking straight at bellatrix's eyes.

"Then, do it." Challenged the dying witch.

"No... not yet. Tell me where's Hermione."

"¡Ugh! Your... friend" replied Bellatrix with difficult through her teeth. "She's dead." At this, Harry's eyes widened in horror and Bellatrix smirked. Even in her own pain, she found delight in his reaction. "That mudblood was... a bit of fun, you know?" panted hard. "You should had heard her cry... and moan."

"¡Liar!" yelled Harry in her face, and before he registered what he was doing, punched her in the jaw so hard, that the blow knocked her off. Now it was Harry who was panting. Thousand of fears crossed his mind and got even madder at the images he was trying in vain to supress.

Harry was about to get on his feet to run in the direction of the stairs, but was surrounded by death-eaters and, once again, began to battling them. Tears were attempting to leak out from his now red eyes, but contained them while shooting to his foes.

Mad-eye and his team reached the first floor unnoticed because they had used a hide-way connecting one of the corridors below. Thanks to Dobby, they were now in front of the portrait of Lucius that, as soon as he saw them, began to yell sworns and the like to them and, hastily, a enraged Remus pointed his wand ready to blow up the portrait while the others made a shield to cover from the blast. The image of Lucius ran from there to protect in any other portrait, desappearing fron the frame and once again, an explosion was heard, though this brought the attention of the nearest death-eaters.

The group heard dozens and dozens of footsteps coming their way and the fight began while Mad-eye and Remus tried to stick out the remains of the now blasted portrait, only to find solid stone. Dobby then, using his magic, tried to help.

Lucius and Avery sealed the door when they reached the secret room. Once they went inside the narrow passage. Walked between the wals and found stairs. In short, they were in a secret floor between the third and the athic. This room was the biggest of all the rooms in the Manor. Usually, in other houses, their owners has that kind of room in basements or even below them. That's why Lucius has it between the floors, because no one would suspect that a room meant for torture would be so reguarded and restricted. Of course, the place was enchanted with the biggest of silencing charms to prevent the victim could be heard... whatever sound was made, no matter what.

Avery dropped Hermione on a bed and removed her cloak and sweater, leaving her only in her black skirt. This last one was just below her hips. Initially, her skirt reached her knees, but at the moment Avery let her fall on the bed, the skirt stoop. This scenary; the girl on the bed unconcious, chained by her wrists and ankles, items hanging on the walls meant for torture, the kind that the muggles used in the century of the holy inquisition, turned Avery on.

"Enervate" incantated Lucius, pointing his wand to Hermione's body and she awoke slowly. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to locate in the darkness where she was, until the voice of Avery reached her ears.

"About time, sweety." Leared Avery looking down to her. He was on his knees on the bed and Hermione stared at the face of the sick death-eater, licking his own lips thinking on what to do first. Then, he extended a hand until it touched one of her thighs, caressing her up and down. Hermione flinched at the contact.

"¡No!" yelled Hermione in fear. "¡Don't touch me!"

"Now, now little bitch." Reprimanded Lucius confidently. "If you behave, you'll enjoy our... how to say it?... ministrations." Both men chuckled in satisfaction when Hermione's eyes widened at their concept of 'ministrations', and her breath was shallow trying to move her arms and legs just to found herself tightly chained on a bed that sent different kind of odors: blood, foul and cum.

"¡No!" shouted Hermione with venom, but inside was crying desperatly. She recieced for replay a slap on one cheek, so hard that she began to bleed and behind her eyelids saw white little dots.

"You should be grateful. Little mudblood." Comented Acery seductively in one of her ears and licked it. Hermione hissed in disgust but couldn't move away from the nasty sensation because Avery's hands gripped her head to prevent it. "Not everyday has someone the chance with us... and it'll get better once Bella get here." Whispered Avery. "So..." one of his hands let go her head and unbuttoned the first button from below her shirt. Hermione was trembling. 'At least the time turner is secure in the cloak' thought morosely. Before the death-eaters enterd the room she was locked, stuffed the time-turner in a pockedt, hide in the sheating of the cloak. It made a little bulge, but you just detected if you gave it a closer glance. This didn't supressed the fear of what was about to come. They'll rape her and she knows it. What really was scaring her was what she was hiding... carring... she begged to the heavens for mercy. Though, she didn't regret her actions. Her relief was placed in the back of her mind and heart. Her primary concern was for Ginny's sake... and Harry's.

The unbuttoning of her shirt was slow and Avery's face was glancing her feared eyes every now and then. Her breaths came elaboured feeling the presure of his hands. Once it was done, Avery opened the shirt to reveal her covered breasts and the sick man couldn't help but caress her silky skin from her throath to her chest... to the hem of her skirt, barely touching her. Avery, placed a finger down the hem and Hermione flinched at the close touch of her belly. Her breaths were now erratical and her forehead was covered by a sheet of sweat.

"Delicious" said Avery licking his lips. Lucius was standing there, watching the scene before him with maniac eyes. He was determinated to not touch the body of the mudblood, but the scenary was turning him on. Hermione tried in vain to get free of the bondage, because the chains were tightly securing her limbs. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Avery's eyes full of lust. He began to unbutton her skirt, unzipping it and... slided it down her legs to reveal now her black panties and creamy legs.

Hermione's pulse raced and turned her head to see Lucius' hands at his sides, closing and opening them as though he was deciding or not to act on his impulse. At the end, Lucius smirked at her fearing face.

"¿Who would say that a mudblood like you was hidding a body like this. No one will knows..." Lucius kneeled on the bed and leaned down his face to Hermione's ear breathing hot. "... that I fucked you" he whispered. Her eyes opened in fear and shock. Her chest heaving in every intake of air to her lungs. Lucius hands began to wander her body slowly.

"No" whispered Hermione in horror. "Don't."

"To late now." Replied Avery while his hands where caressing her legs up and dpown, but then, he slowed his pace and reached her ankles and the presure of his hands tightened when they were back up to her thighs, sending her a hot sensation to her core. Unfortunately, even if she was fighting the rough pleasure in her brain, her body was reacting, making her feel like a whore. She was helpless and dark thoughts flooded her mind.

'_Do I deserve this?... maybe. It's my punishment for Ron's death... I'm the cause he's dead now... at least Harry and Ginny are ok... nothing else matter any more'_ thought Hermione dreadfully. _'God, please... let it be fast.'_

Then, Hermione felt her bra open... her breasts now were uncovered. Lucius ripped up her bra with force. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt not two but four rough hands caressing her both breast, and pinching softly her nipples . instinctively, she tried again to get free from the chains.

"That's good, little bitch." Said Avery in a raspy voice. "I like girls that aren't easy to dominate" with this, he bent down and licked one nipple and Hermione bit down a moan. "Mmmhh... so soft" and licked it again, but taking the whole breast in his mouth sucking it as if were a lolly pop, while Lucius pinched the other nipple, kissing the throbing pulse on Hermione's neck, ascending until he reached her ear again.

"¿Don't you like it?" said in a harsh whisper. "I bet you do."

Hermione refused to cry, but her tears were about to leak out any minute now. She felt disgusted with herself, helpless, hopeless... and completly alone. _'God'_

Below them, the first group was fighting frantically against death-eaters. Remus and Dobby were trying to open the fake wall to get into the secret room while Mad-eye was shooting different curses to their foes along with his team. Then, Remus' mirror emitted sounds and hastily pulled it from his pocket.

"Remus" breathed a dishelved Tonks. "¿Did you find her?"

"Yes and no."

"¿How's that?"

"I have no time to explain. ¿Why?"

"Because Bellatrix told Harry... that Hermione is..." Tonks couldn't finish the sentence and all the blood in Remus' face dropped to his stomach immediatly making him feel nauseous.

"No..." whispered Remus. "¡No! ¡I don't believe it!" yelled in rage.

"Please, find her" said Tonks. The tone in her voice cracking.

"I'll do" then, the image of Tonks in the mirror blackened and Remus plunge it in his pocket and turned to Dobby. "¿Can you do it faster?"

"Dobby is trying, sir. I is making his best, sir." Replied a trembling Dobby while his bony hands checked closely the magic weak points of the entrance. "The place is cursed, sir." Said Dobby and a tear rolled down from his eyes.

"¿What do you mean 'is cursed'?"

"That I is not able to open it, sir. Only the inhabitants can, sir."

Remus felt like the force of his legs left him and his pulse slowed in fear of that statement.

"When you said 'only the inhabitants', you mean Malfoy family?"

"Yes, sir"

"¡But the only one alive it's inside!" In an instant, a yellow light was shoot above his head blasting a bit of stone. Remus fell on his knees. _'Only the family... but they're all dead!... Bellatrix... no, she isn't a Malfoy, unless...'_ "¡Dobby! ¿Do you think that the house-elves can?"

Dobby looked to be startled but thought about it.

"Ma-maybe, sir."

"Fine" Remus began to think in other ways to open it and a plan was formulated. He pulled out again the mirror. "Bill!" he called to the thing, it's surface was black and called again. "¡Bill! ¡Bill Weasley!" and then, the face of Bill appeared.

"¿What?" Bill seemed to be battling. "¿Do you found her?"

"Paid attention, Bill." Said Remus ignoring the question. "Dobby is going down there with you. He'll lead you where we are now. Bring the twins and Bellatrix with you."

"But"

"¡Don't argue with me!" cried Remus getting angrier by the minute. "Just do it." He stuffed again the mirror in his pocket and gave instructions to Dobby.

"I heard two explosions already" sadi Neville unnerved and helpless. It has passed forty-five minutes sice the other groups raid within the fortress and they herad not only faint cries and yells, but detonations too. "They need us." Neville turned to Seagam's face contorting in a frown by the statement.

"I know, boy."

"I'm not a boy."

Seagam turned to Neville. The always shy Neville was scared, but this did not make him regret his presence in the battle ahead. Fear is natural. Everyone was already afraid, but this fear can break barriers too, when your loved ones are in danger. So, from this point of view, Seagam agreed: Neville now was a man.

Without a word, he took the two-side mirror and begun to shout instructions to it and to the people at his sides.

Slowly began the strode to the manor in a big circle around on the ground. The death-eaters aren't going to find escape from there alive... not tonight.

(Enjoy the silence – Depeche Mode)

Remus was fighting the death-eaters in the first floor, waiting for Dobby, Bill, Fred, Geroge, Bellatrix and any other elf. He was going to do anything in his power to save Hermione... even if that means 'convince' Bellatrix Lestrange to do it.

Dobby left the place five minutes ago and Remus was thinking that maybe they got caught in the trying, when he saw... Dobby was coming out fron the hide passage and behind him, bill dragging an unconcius Bellatrix by the arms. Trailing behind, were the twins and a house-elf floating and tied. They all were breathing hard and sweating.

"I did it, sir. I is here with Harry Potter's friend, sir."

"Well done, Dobby."

"¿What is go"

"No time" interrupted Remus Bill's question. They glanced at the body of Bellatrix. "¿What happened to her?" asked at the woman's state. Her body covered in dried blood.

"Harry." replied Bill and Remus understood.

"No matter. Wake her up."

And with that, bill said 'enervate' pointing to Bellatrix's face. She opened her eyes slowly and screech in pain and sudden fear; she was surrounded and tied... and the wound, even that it was healed, was painful too. Remus, extremely impatient, gripped Bellatrix's troath in a quick motion and everyone gasped in surprise, well... only those that were looking, because the rest of the team were still duelling the amount of death-eaters still in the corridor. With his wand, pointed Bellatrix's chest.

"I am not going to play with you, so you're going to do as I say." Said Remus tightening his grip on her neck. "You're going to open this fucking wall or else you'll regret to even been born, ¿Is that clear?" to his atonishment, Bellatrix laughed, but was cut when the grip on her tightened even more, making her chock and gag. "I'm not laughing stupid bitch. ¡Open that entrance!" yelled rems two inches from Bellatrix face. Though, even that she was treatened, wasn't afraid.

"¿What if I don't do it...?" choked Bellatrix. "¿Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't stoop that low." Smirked Remus. "But I'm sure a good bunch of Dementors would have a great feast with you... and in a few days we'll have full moon... I'm sure You're aware that I'am a warewolf, aren't you?" his smirk widened, adrenaline running through his veins.

The only sounds heard, were the constants shouts of curses and jinxes. There were already fellows on the floor, maybe injured, maybe dead, and Remus was still there.

"I won't" replied Bellatrix in a harsh whisper and , Remus enfuriated, pointed the tip of his wand in her ofrehead and began incantate the curse:

"Avada"

"¡NO!" yelled Bill, snatching Remus' wand. They looked at each other, blue eyes against brown eyes, the first were shocked and the second were furious. Bill turned to Dobby: "Dobby, please, tell us how to open it."

The house-elf tied, awoke by Dobby's magic when he flicked his fingers. The creature began to scream and Fred put on a silencing charm.

"This creature, sir, can open it."

"¡No! ¡Don't" Bellatrix couldn't finish what she was about to say, sounding suspiciously like an order to not do it, but Bill was faster and he silencied her before the witch did it, and her foul mouth was opening and closing, but no sound came out of her.

"I'll deal with you later." Said Remus poiting his wand to her once Bill gave it back to it's owner. "¡Stupfy!" and the witch was stunned again. They all turned to see the house-elf trembling. They would open the door at last. Remus look into Dobby's eyes and he sighed. With a new flick, lifted the charm.

"Dobby need to go there, Belbo." Dobby was talking confidently, even when he was shaking. "Belbo, open the entrance, or I is going to force you."

"I... I... I-I can't, Dobby. Master is angry if Belbo don't do as master says, Dobby. ¡I is betraying master already!" the house-elf was really terrified and shooking his head furiously.

"Belbo, we haven't time for this" said Remus crouching to his knees in front of the house-elf. "Please, we have a friend trapped there... and your master is going to kill her if we don't help her, please..."

"I-I can't, sir. Belbo is forbid to do anything, sir."

"Please, Belbo, I beg you." Pleaded Bill desperatly.

"Wait" interrupted Dobby. "¿What Belbo said?"

"Belbo is forbid to do anything." At this reply, Dobby jumped in delight. Bill, Fred, George and Remus looked at him as though Dobby had lost his marbles.

"¿What the hell...?"

"Dobby, could you please explain what"

"Belbo can't DO anything, sir" interrupted Donny. "But he can SAY how to do it. Master Malfoy never said that Belbo couldn't reveal how to open the entrance, sir"

"¡Then, do it, damn it!" exclaimed Mad-eye, his magical eye was white, which means his gaze was directed to the back of his head... or to the ceiling. "I located them... Hermione is alive, but... she's tied... and..." Mad-eye gulped hard, leaving the sentence in half. The rest were looking at him with widened eyes. They figured immediatly the meaning and paled.

"Fred, George" called Remus and the twins looked at him. "¿Do you still have that toys of yours?"

Fred and George smirked and nodded once.

Hermione was covered in cold sweat. Her skin tingling at the horribles sensations of the hands of Avery and Malfoy. The only gargement in her was her panties but Avery's fingers were touching there and she struggled in vain to get off his hand.

"Now it's time, my sweet little mudblood." said Lucius sliding his hand grazing her skni from her breasts to her panties and he was just about curried the hand under it, when a third detonation was heard and the floor shook with force. Hermione gasped and Avery and Lucius were startled.

"That sound too close." Said Lucius in a low tone.

"They found us." Panicked Avery.

"Don't be stupid. No one knows this place or how to get in."

"Bella does."

"She'll be damn. She could kill herself before saying it." Lucius frowned, and turned under him to see the body chained. "They're fighting to no avail, little mudblood. Don't get your hopes up." He slide a hand under her panties, caressing softly, and Hermione let out a muffled cry while her tears flooded from her eyes unwillingly. Avery laid beside her and was kissing her neck and chest. In one hand had his wand, and the other had a whip.

Hermione struggled to get free again while yelling when a finger stroked her entrance and Avery slapped her with the whip in her face, leaving a large cut across her beautiful skin and her blood flooed instantly. She was begging silently, thinking in her little secret. _'I love you, Harry'_ thought Hermione and winced in when the fingers enered her.

¡BOOM!

The explosion made Avery and Lucius stood up from the bed, instantly forgetting the tender body of Hermione.

¡BOOM!

The fifth detonation made the sealed door blow up from it's hinges, magic crackling around the frame and a thick cloud of dust rose in the room at once. Without warning, shoots of red and silver light crossed the room. The silver slashed through Avery's throat and the red missed it's target because Lucius dropped to the floor and blindly looked for his wand.

"¡Stop!" yelled Remus and Hermione recognized the voice. She heard few coughs and she tried to call for them, she took a breath and the dust found her nostrils flooding her lungs and started to cough. A tall figure ran to her but she couldn't see who it was.

"Granger" said the voice and a robe covered her body. It was Mad-eye. While someone else was cleaning the air from the dust, Moody cut the chains with his wand and wrapped her body with the black cloak, helping her to sit on the bed. Hermione was stil coughing.

When Remus saw her wrapped by Moody's cloak and arms and coughing, he felt relief beyond words. Unfortunately, he was so absorved by this, that Lucius took advantage to shoot him a severing charm and got through Remus' wand-hand, dropping it instantly.

"¡Remus!" yelled Moody and with a flick of Lucius' wand, disarmed the old auror.

Now Remus was on his knees, nursing his hand and Mad-eye was speechless stepping in front of Hermione to protect her.

"You're not going to get me."

"We'll see that, Malfoy." Barked Mad-eye while giving signs to Hermione to get under the bed behind him. She obeyed. Moody was distracting Lucius, that way she could escape.

"¡Crucio!" the curse flew from Lucius' wand, hitting mad-eye's chest. The old auror was screaming in pain. Malfoy lifted the curse and shoot it too to Remus when the werewolf made a movement.

Hermione heard the two men screaming while she was on her stomach on the floor. Glancing for something to help, she found two things close to the now dead body of Avery. She gulped but had already mad her decision and took them.

Lucius was so absorbed in what he was doing, that never registered a figure sliding out from under the nasty bed. The screams of Remus prevented any other sound to be heard. And suddenly, something struck his stomach and Lucius immediatly lost the grip on his wand, letting it fell on the floor and rolling under the bed. He dropped his gaze to look his stomach... a hand was gripping a knife that was lost inside him... the arm was coming from behind him, and his blood was leaking from his abdomen, to his waist and legs. The hand twisted the knife viciously and thrusted deeply with a rough motion. Lucius let out a painful groan and the hand pulled out the knife. Lucius, panting, fell on his knees gaping, spurting blood from the wound. He turned his head a bit and saw Hermione's face; her eyes full of hatred overflowing tears, and each tear was burning away all she had suffered.

Hermione bent down until her mouth was in Lucius' ear-height, and spoke in a strong whisper.

"That was for Ron."

Remus and Mad-eye couldn't believed it. They were looking at the inocent Hermione Granger seeking revenge.

"I can be a mudblood" whispered again. "But I am not a piece of shit like you, Lucius Malfoy." Hermione gripped his platinum hair and roughly pulled it back so Lucius was looking at the ceiling. "And this is for Harry and me... and my unborn baby." With this last whisper, Hermione sliced the knife through the throat of the last Malfoy on earth, spurting a big amount of of blood. Lucius was fighting to get air, but it was useless, and his energy left his body, making him fell on the floor. He laid there, below him a pool of his own awful blood. His lungs were fighting seeking their function until they stopped. Lucius' eyes widened, his body was still... at last, he was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The critical eye of Mad-eye.

_Three weeks before the battle_

"¿Why not, Hermione?"

"Because it's too soon... maybe we-we need to... ¡oh!" she gasped. "¡Please!"

"Please, What?" his mouth vibrated against the skin of the valley between her legs. For a replay, he got a quiet moan that left her throat dry. Ron smiled wider. Hermione wnated to say 'stop', but her body was refusing, bucking her hips against his mouth. She was in a total bliss of sensations gathered in her lower body... and they had took their clothes off yet. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on whom you're thinking, that night, Hermione had being wearing a short skirt and a shirt that clunged to her body like a second skin, and Ron was getting mad just seeing her like this.

The beginning of spring in Ottery St.Catchpole was a wave of heat for the lovers, suggesting it was time to let their inhibitions thrown out of the window.

"We need to..." she panted. "¡Oh! Wait until get married. ¡God!"

"I can't... and I won't." With this, her panties were off her body in an instant. And all Hermione could do was enjoy the delicious movement between them. She knew it would happen sooner or later... she knew that she wanted this... need this... but not exactly with Ron. Although she had made her mind up, because she loved Ron... that... she loved him... long time ago... or maybe was she just fancied him while he didn't look in her direction. Resignatedly, frustration got the better of her when Ron was with Lavender... and then, Hermione looked in Harry's direction. She was fond of him, but when she saw he was with Ginny, reality strucked to her with horror and fear and... jealous. She realized she had fell for her dark-haired friend. Sadness overwhelmed her heart and soul, and after Dumbledore's burrial, she sucumbed to Ron's antics... when she already realized that he was just a crush... and nothing else.

But she accepted Ron's proposal... she saw it coming while they were looking the horcruxes... she accepted.

'_At least'_ she thought _'three of the four of us will be happy... at least... maybe with time, I'll learn to love Ron... just like he's loving me right now'. _The thought vanished from her mind when Ron slipped slowly inside her. A jolt of pain let her panting and tears forming in her eyes. Ron wipped off the tears with light kisses.

'_Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be.'_

* * *

-Present time-

When the fourth group saw what was happening, was because they were close enough to see death-eaters fighting viciously against the light side. They survied the scene before them... there in the ground, bodies crumpled between here and there, but now, the circumstances turned into another level because while they were watching the battle in front of them, closing the gap to the fight, the ground grumble and the air fulled by cold air, dark sensations and then... they knew...

"¡Giants!" yelled one of them.

"¡Damn it!" responded Seagam, and Neville was startled.

"It can't be" whispered Neville furiously in the direction of the first yell. The grumble on the earth was, this time, more close. Big shadows were now covering the space between the threes. Then, other shadows passed above them and a chill air cursed their bodies. Neville lifted his gaze to the sky and another shadow passed deliverately slowly for the fourth group to see. "¡Dementors!"

"¡Everyone¡Get ready!" and with that, the room for words was over because the form of the giants were near them and the few dementors, that came from nowhere, assaulted the scattered group surrounding Malfoy Manor.

Neville felt like all the happines was sucked off of him and was getting weak by the second. He didn't know what exactly do. He was torn between battling the giants of dementors. Then, he thought it'll be better erase this last problem first, if not, their energy would weaken beforedefend themselves. _'Think, Neville, think'_ thought desperatly while looking two of his fellows trembling on the ground. _'Think of... think..._' a dementor catched him and Neville fell on his knees panting, pointing to the horrendous creature with his wand, gripped loosen in his right hand. The dementor was winning over him... and then, a desperate image in the back of his mind reinvigorated his body a bit. Neville took a deep breath and , blinking, he focused on his target, all the time replaying the beautiful image of his blonde girlfriend, becoming more and more intense... and their first kiss came into his mind...

"¡Expecto patronum!" yelled Nevilled with all his might.

Bright waves of light came off from the tip of Neville's wand, his hand gripping it tightly now, and the focus on his target full of emotions. The waves of light traveled through the woods, pulling screechs from the six or seven dementors, blinded by Neville's performance, but tey weren't escaping yet. It wasn't powerful enough, but at least stopped their attacks, and the rest of the fourth team, rised their wands crying out loud their own patronus. This did work.

Neville was trying to get up, but suddenly, before any move was made, heavy steps were getting near him fast and before Neville lifted his knees from the ground, a big hand pushed him down a bit and a familiar voice came to his ears.

"¿Yea' righ', Nev?"

"¡Hagrid!"

* * *

"¡Sir¡Sir!" yells coming from the corridor in the department of mysteries caught the attention of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"¿What now, Klein?" this wasn't the best of the minister's days. He just found out that a good bunch of aurors left two or three ours ago, along half of the unspeakables and that's why he was there. _'¿Why would they left when St.Mungo's was attacked just this afternoon?' _Scrimgeour thought turning around just to find his secretary, Karl Klein, a boy in his mid twenties, whose appearence was the look of someone that just got up from a nightmare; his eyes were open wide by horror.

"Sir" Karl Klein panted. "We have... word of... the aurors... that left"

"Breath" ordered the minister urgently. Few seconds later, Klein regained his breath.

"Sir, one of our informants said our people left from Birmingham an hour and a half ago"

"¿Birmingham?... to where?"

"Our informant doesn't know, sir." And when the minister was about to ask something else, another yell came from behind Klein.

"¡Sir!"

"¡Now what!" cried Scrimgeour, glancing over Klein's shoulder. The secretary turned around to see the undersecretary running, though he didn't spoke until the panting thing subsided.

"Sir, we were just informed that our department detected a good bunch of unforgivable curses rang throughout in a forest."

"¡¿How's that¡¿Where?!"

"We only know is somewhere in Glasgow, sir."

Scrimgeour was taken aback, thinking rapdly what was going on and then thought on the aurors and unspeakables that left earlier, and something in his head made click... he put two and two together and began to shout orders here and there all the time cursing to the heavens.

* * *

At this point, Harry's mouth was bleeding while shooting disarming charms and his shirt had a cut at abdomen's height. Panting, he found shelter in a corridor aside to get a breath while hearing his companions battling against the remain of death-eaters. That was when he realized few of the foes weren't there and frantically began to search for Bill or Tonks or the twins, but he only spotted the female auror mending a broken arm. With the reflex gained by years of quidditch games, sorted out shouts of differnts lights coming his way until he crouched beside Tonks.

"¡¿Where is Bill?!" yelled Harry trying to be heard over the yells and screams the duelist were making. "¡¿And the twins?!"

"¡I don't know¡Stupefy!" this last shout aimed the head of a death-eater that was pointing Harry's back. "¡He just left!"

"That elf..." inquiered Macklaklan, who came running to them and crouched beside Harry and shouted a freezing charm to another death-eater.

"¿Elf¿Dobby?"

"¡That one!" panted Macklaklan. "The elf got out of God knows where and they left."

"¿They?"asked Tonks.

"Bill, the twins and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"¡¿What?!" yelled Harry and Tonks at once. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from above and instinctively all the presents winced and covered their heads. "¿What the hell...?"

"That were the twins" said Tonks.

"¿How on earth they managed to go upstairs?"

Before anyone said a thing, a second explosion shook the ceiling. Now they were worried.

Tonks reflexes were faster when two death-eaters were running in the direction of the stairs and stunned them before reaching the first step. Macklaklan recovered faster than Harry and stood up to do battle.

'_Maybe they found her'_ thought Harry, seizing his oportunities, _'if it's that so...'_ and with this, he broke in a run to the stairs. This movement caught Tonks' gaze and, turning around in slow motion, saw an unforgivable his way. The green light was close to stuck Harry's head and Tonks yelled at the top of her lungs.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Bill and the twins were shouting curses and jinxes to their foes in the first floor. The portraits on the walls were masked by hundred of blast from the wands fo the death-eaters. The curtains were on fire as was half of the corridor in it's lenght. They didn't know where the hell they came from, but seems that they multiplicated.

A killing curse was about to take the life of Fred, but George was faster. Bellatrix was still unconcious and George took her body throwing her in the direction of the curse, instantly blasted by the green light, colliding with Fred, both crumbling to the floor. This action left atonished all of the spectators; friends and foes. Bill was beyond belief but nodded in aceptance with a grim smile. Any other thing that could cross his mind was forgotten when a explosion he knew would come shook the perimeter between the floor and the ceiling... instants later a second blast shook everyone and everything. 'They found her' thought Bill standing straight while the rest were crouched on the floor by teh impact, his scared face scanning the corridor full of bodies and fire. Again, he shouted more curses and more jinxes before the death-eaters reacted, succeding in caught out of guard three or four masked foes and then, he heard a yell... no, a scream, from the floor below... Bill's eyes widened when he recognized the voice... the scream belonged to Tonks. _'God'_.

* * *

Weakened, Hermione' knees faltered and fell on all fours aside Lucius' body. Moans of despair left her mouth in desperation of what just she had done. She couldn't describe to herself what she was feeling at the moment... the only thing crossing her mind was that the murderer of her fiancé... the father of her unborn baby was dead.

Hurriedly, Mad-eye stood up and embrace Hermione. She instantly clunged onto him for dear life with raspy and erratical breaths, treathening to break her in any moment. Remus, with difficult, reached his wand and pointed at his wounded hand, healing it in seconds. Then, strode to where the old auror and the young witch were, and bending down, placed a hand onn her shoulder making her cringe at the contact letting out a groan of pain. Without permission, moved a bit the robe covering her almost naked body, finding the injury she got while in St.Mungo's fight. With two flicks, the injury healed. Remus tried to remove the rest of the robe but Hermione hold it tightly and began to shake.

"Hermione" said Remus smoothly. "I need to see if you have other injuries. Please, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I... I know, but..."

"We already heard you, child." Said the raspy voice of Mad-eye. "You need atention immediatly." Hermione lifted her gaze to see, for the first time, simpathy in the scared face of Mad-eye Moody, then turned her gaze to Remus' face and he opened his eyes in shock; half of her hair was plastered with dried blood and both cheeks cuted. Remus rised his wand to touch the sides of her face and head healing her.

"¿Did you loose blood?" Hermione nodded slowly to remus question. The last of the marauders snatched her body from Mad-eye's arms and hugged her tightly, but not enough to not hurt her. _'Thank God'_ thought Remus thanking whoever was looking down at them for take care of her. Any other thought was interrupted when they heard a faint sceam. Remus' brows furrowed in confusion and suddenly a chill ran through his body. Mad-eye seemed to felt it too because he stared into Remus' eyes.

"That was Tonks" Remus' voice was barely audible.

* * *

Harry never saw it coming. Generally he was aware of his surroundings, and his senses expanded even more in combat, but for the moment, his only concern was his Hermione and nothing else. He heard distantly Tonks' yell, and he was brought back to the fight, and was just turning around at the same moment a green light was going to collied with him... but that never happened, because he tripped and fell to the marbel floor. The killing curse passed above his head leaving in it's wake the whisper of death.

He looked for the reason that made him fell, trying to move his legs but couldn't. He spotted something wrapping both his legs; it was Dobby. The elf just got out of the hide passage and search with his bigger eyes his new 'master' and saw a death-eater aiming to Harry's back and without thinking, he broke in a run to Harry's legs, making him fell hard... but saving his life.

Tonks let out a sigh in relief an shoot the death-eater a strong stunner, lifting him up from the floor and was thrown in the air, landing against other two death-eaters with a sickening crunch. Her two-side mirror began to emitt sounds from a worried Remus. She pulled it out and faced her husband.

"¿Are you ok?"

"Yeah... did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"¡Thank God!" exclaimed Tonks loudly, bringing the attention of Harry and Dobby that were at the feet of the stairs and attempting to get close to her, but couldn't because three death-eaters surrounded them and again Harry dueled them, now with the help of Dobby. "¿Is she ok?"

"No."

"¡Oh no¡Please tell me what"

"No time" interrupted Remus. "Mad-eye is with me. I need you."

"But"

"Tell Dobby you need to get here."

"He's with Harry" Tonks glanced in the direction of the elf and the man who lived. Then, she heard a frantic Hermione yelling '¡No!', then an argument and then Remus spoke again.

"Don't tell Harry, just bring Donny to your side and get here in this instant." And the comunication broke. Tonks wondered why Remus asked to not let Harry knows but didn't linger it anymore and ran to Dobby's side. So she dove down the ray of light it was coming her way and she realized that the fight was diminishing and the light side was winning. Empowered by this new improvement of the situation, gripped Dobby's hand as soon as she reached him.

"Don't, please." Begged a dishelved Hermione in Remus' arms.

"Hermione, Harry is worried sick for you."

"¡I don't care!" she yelled.

"¿Why are you doing this, Hermione?" for reply, Remus got a deadly silence. "Because you're ashamed?... because you're pregnant?... please, answer me ¿Did you leave because you're pregnant? I can't believe that you don't care about Harry¡He's your best friend¡And right now he's fighting to save you!" Hermione conected her eyes with Remus' ones and he gasped at the intensity of that glare. _'She's broken'_ thought the marauder.

"I don't want him... or anyone for that matter, to know that I'm pregnant."

"¿Whose this baby?"

"Ron's"

Remus closed his eyes tightly.

"Molly will be more than happy to know that"

"¡No¡They hate me!"

"That's not true" replied Remus not believing his own ears.

"Yes, all of them... they hate me... because... because..." Hermione was breathing faster in shallows as though she was running and finished with a wail: "Because Ron's death. It's m-my fault."

"¿What do you mean?"

"The killing curse that killed Ron... it was going to hit me, b-but he stood up between the green light and me ¡God!" Hermione broke in tears. Remus understood then, why Hermione ran away.

"¿When did you find out about your pregnancy?"

"The next day after the battle... while the healers checked me out. I begged them to not say anything."

"¿How long you"

"Three months."

"¡Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Mad-eye.

Hermione and Remus turned in the direction where the old auror was. The marauder was wondering what had impressed the old auror to making him claim when he usually swear to the heavens. Then Remus spotted Mad-eye's hand holding Hermione's cloak, and he turned to find her eyes wide open. Then the old auror rumaged in the hiden pocket and Remus saw what impressed Mad-eye; in his left hand was hanging a time-turner. The last marauder looked Hermione's pale face.

"You knew..." whispered Remus. "You knew this would happend... ¿How?"

"First let her get dress, Remus." Said Mad-eye sternely while reaching the young witch handing her her clothes. Remus released Hermione and both wizards turned their backs and she started to dress her almost naked body. For a fleeting moment, Hermione thought in obliviate them when she saw a wand... Lucius' wand close to her, but...

"Don't even try, Granger" exclaimed Mad-eye, making Hermione turn around in fear.

Ashamed, Hermione lowered her gaze to the dirty floor. As soon as she finished, Remus helped her to stand on her feet, but her legs failed and if it wasn't for Remus' arms, she would have fell on her arse. The marauder heard hurried steps and turned to the door or at least what was the door.

"It's Tonks" replied Mad-eye to his unasked question. Hermione tensed and an instant later Dobby went in trailed by a tired Tonks. She quickly scanned the room letting out a gasp... then a sceech when her eyes landed upon Hermione' body supported by her husband. The female auror in few long strides reache the girl and almost squashed her if Remus hadn't stopped her.

"Careful, Tonks."

"¡Oh, Yeah! Sorry Hermione. ¿Are you hurted?" Tonks looked out the girl for any injury, but to her it seems that she was well enough. All the time Hermione remained silent.

"Tonks, is urgent that you take Hermione with Pomfrey." Remus pointed out and his wife looked at him, then to Hermione and at him again... Tonks was feeling puzzled.

"She seems to be fine, Remus. We just make a portkey and"

"No, she's not." Stressed her husband. "She lost a lot of blood and I healed her injuries."

"She'll recover with Molly's care."

"¡No!" cried Hermione visibly paled.

"¿Why not?" Tonks questioned to the brown glazed eyes of the girl waiting for a reply, which she got, but from Remus.

"She was hurted, Tonks." Remus sighed deeply and glancing quickly Hermione's eyes of plea was too close to say a lie, but he refrained hinself. Hermione was even more weak when she saw the determination in Remus' features. "and she's pregnant."

Tonks' eyes almost poped out of their sockets. "¡Oh my God!"

"Here" said Mad-eye handing her an orb that she took without hesitation."this will get you both in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Keep an eye on her, would you?"

Tonks just nodded. Now she knew why Hermione was so adamant and Remus so stressed. The female auror hugged a weak Hermione in her arms and seconds later, both girls disapparated in a blur of colours before both men. Remus and Mad-eye watched them leave, then to one another, and ran downstairs in the direction of the fight below.



On the grounds, the fight was almost won. Few of the fourht group had already fell. With the help of Hagris that had brought Gwrap with him, made the giants retreat, two of their kind were now dead. The dementors flew away when a good bunch of the team fought with their patronus against them. And Neville was standing, with injuries and bleeding lightly but much in the fight, proud to has a teacher like Harry.



In the corridor of the first floor, everything was slowing down thanks to Bill. At last he realized what was happening.

Two death-eaters performed Doppelganger spell on themselves and their colleges, duplicating the number of the ligh side's foes, until Bill spoted the two blokes that were doing the trick, sending them curses that knocked the two performers, efectively making the golem's turn into grey smoke before his eyes. The rest of the first group kept fighting and soon just four of them were standing and the light side stunned and tied them, ready to be sent directly to Azkaban.

It was then, when Remus and Mad-eye surged from the space in the stonewall, watching the outcome of this fight. But no one said a thing, even when Bill and the twins were looking to them. In a silent agreement, they all ran for the stairs and while they were going down, shoot to whatever death-eater had in the vicinity.

When they took on their surroundings, the first thing that Remus was looking at, was Harry's form, but couldn't see him. '¿Where the hell is Harry?' thought Remus. Suddenly aware that, if he was alright, Harry would be there fighting, but no... he wasn't there and Remus was afraid that maybe he was in the pile of bodies laying between the duelers still shouting curses at random or a target specifically. In any case, he kept looking. Mad-eye stood beside him and wordlessly, pointed with one finger near the back entrance... a death-eater looming over his body. The last of the marauders was looking what seemed to be the dead body of Harry Potter.

A/N: This is not over yet. I've been listening 'Somewhere I belong' of Linkin Park, I highly recomended it to accompany this chapter... or 'Precious' Depeche Mode.

You lot won't get rid of me.


	12. Chapter 12

12. The death sentence.

Harry was distracted. Dobby was at his side one minute and the other, he wasn't. He was going to call to Tonks but... she wasn't either... and he panicked. _'¿What this means?_' thought Harry, but that musement had to stop because a new death-eater was aiming at his temple almost touching it.

"Well, well, well" said the luring voice of the masked bloke. "¿Isn't the famous Harry Potter himself? A chance like this only every century... to have your enemy in your clutches." This last word came out choked as he began to laugh.

Harry was still. Didn't move, didn't breath. He thought in knock the bastard with a discretly punch, but didn't. Not for fear, but rather because suddenly, the death-eater fell like a big potatoes' bag. Harry coulnd't believe it, he was a heartbeat to be cursed and next thing he knew, the bloody bastard fell bonelessly. When he turned to see who his savior was. Could apreaciate first a wand, then a hand, and behind that hand was the dampened face of Neville, panting like he ran a marathon.

"¡Damn, Harry!" snorted Neville "¿What the hell were you thinking letting your guard down like that?"

For all replay, Harry extended his wand-arm and seemed to be pointing directly at Neville's forehead. His friend frightened on the spot at seeing Harry aiming at him, but then, understood when his green eyes moved, indicating to dove aside. And he did instantly. As soon as Neville cleared, Harry shoot a silent stunner and two bodies flung meters away. Then, he extended a hand to Neville's body that was half laying on the floor.

"Thanks" said Neville letting being help by Harry.

"Any time... I must say that it should be me to say thank you."

But the room for words was over when beams of multicoloured light passed them by inches of their heads and immediatly lifted barriers around them.

"¿May I ask what are you doing here?"

"The fight outside was unbelivable, fortunately we got some help."

"¿What do you mean?" asked Harry gripping Neville's arm and dragging him behind a wall.

"Hagrid's here" panted Neville and Harry's eyes widened. " and not only him... Scrimgeour is right outside. Seagam sent me here because it seems that the other mirrors aren't working. ¿Where's Tonks?"

"¡¿What¡¿Scrimgeour¡Damn it!" Harry peered a glance at the place but didn't see anyone retracted to his previous post. "I would like to know where Tonks is, or Bill for that matter. No idea where"

At that moment, Harry stopped to talk because a silver arrow crossed Neville's stomach and he fell on his knees. Then Neville pushed Harry so hard that the green-eyed fell away from his friend just in the same moment a green light was through the place where his head was an instant before. When he landed, Harry's right elbow produced a loud crack against the marbel floor, signaling that the bone broke and making his wand flew off his grip. The next thing he saw was a red light in front of his very eyes.

Neville saw when the death-eater shout a stunning at Harry's forehead, the bloke still pointing his wand at the form of his friend and tried to stand up to help him.

The death-eater was smirking and Neville's mind could appreciate the next action and ordered his body to stand on his feet, even if his stomach hurted him this much and was bleeding. Then, he heard the death-eater saying the beginning of the killing curse.

With a loud roar, Neville flung his own body against the masked foe before the killing curse left his mouth and both men landed on the floor, sliped from the blood that was already pooling from the corpses scattered, until the death-eater smashed his head HARD with a wall, immediatly leaving him unconcious or dead, didn't mattered for Neville if his friend was alive, which he was.

A set of footsteps running catched Neville's atention and saw that it was Remus whom crouched beside Harry and checking his pulse let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly, a voice boomed in the manor like a thunder.

"¡Surrender now!" the booming voice exclaimed. "¡You're surrounded by ministry aurors inforcement!"

Remus turned to the place the voice came and saw non other than Scrimgeour in his black and red cloak. At his side the auror's head leader, both men, with the rest of the ministry back-up. The death-eaters that were still on the fight, tried in vain to apparate. They didn't know yet that Lucius was dead which means that the wards of the manor were non-existent. But even that, they tried and had no results at all, because the new comers build an anti-apparition ward.

"¡Drop your wands!" ordered Scrimgeour. Few of the presents did, but others didn't. Those who were on the stairs or upstairs, ran for the upper floor but instantly were knocked out with stunners. The light side only lowered their wands but nonthing else. Then, a group of ten people, wands at the ready, began to ascend the stairs to check the rest of the manor. Shacklebolt and Moody approached where Remus, Harry and Neville were.

"¿How's him?" asked Kingsley.

"Was stunned, but I think he's ok... wait." Said Remus when he saw Harry's right arm in an odd angle, then looked Neville's body crumpled on the floor unconcious.

Kingsley understood and making a signal, a woman walked rapidly and kneeled to inspect Neville's body. It was Hestia Jones; she was dirty and had stains of blood in her but much in the work at hand. With a few flicks of her wand, the wound in Neville's stomach fixed itself.

"He lost a lot of blood" said Hestia while her wand wavered over him, then turned to see Remus. "He need to be checked and replinish his blood, or any other inner damage could be fatal." Crawling, approached to Harry's body and did the same, wavering her wand above him, "His elbow is broken and he's internaly bleeding."

By then, Scrimgeour was walking among bodies on the floor, wandering between the people that was still unconcious, looking for the responsible of this ruckus.

"Mad-eye and I will go with Screimgeour, while you and Hestia go to the hospital wing at Hogwarts." Addresed Kingsley lookiing strigh at Remus' eyes. Hestia and him nodded and with a flick of Remus' wand, Neville's body got to them floating.

When Harry was tightly gripped by The marauder's hand and with his other clutching Neville's, Hestia pulled out an orb, activated the temporary portkey, and the four left in a rush of colours, but not before Remus said to Mad-eye:

"Don't say anything about Hermione."

* * *

_TWO HOURS EARLIER..._

"When was your last appointment with a healer?"

"A year and a half ago."

"¿That long? Mmmmhh... ¿Since when are you vomiting?"

"Few days ago... but today was with blood."

Healer Jacobson was called by his niece Angelina. She had to say it was an emergency because Ginny was worse. Her breaths were swallow and in a harsh gasps of pain, sweating profusely by a fever unknown.

Molly was crying her eyes out, and Fleur trying to calm her down, gave her a tea with a bit of firewhisky. Luna and Kate were beside Angelina in Ginny's room.

Since Healer Jacobson couldn't check her properly in St.Mungo's, didn't say if Ginny was pregnant or not... the Healer confirm that she wasn't and Molly cried even harder.

"It may be for a curse" intervened Luna without a bit of dreamness in her voice and all the presents turned to see her.

"¿What do you mean exactly?" asked Kate that was at Luna's side.

"She was in the battle, along with us... but she was struck by a ray of orange light with little sparks of blue... I don't know." Replied lowering her eyes to inspect her shoes, unable to look directly at anyone's eyes.

"It can't be..." whispered Molly sternely and glanced at Ginny's face. "You didn't say that. ¿Why?"

"I don't remember" Ginny coughed deeply and when it subside, continued "I didn't see it coming, just... I was blasted to the ground close to where Ron was... and he helped me but..." she coughed again and Healer Jacobson had to make her sit to cough properly but the hand that was covering Ginny's mouth was splitted with blood.

"I don't know a curse that actually can do this, unless..." the Healer stopped in his tracks, afraid to say out loud what was through his mind.

When the Healer didn't finish, Molly stopped her cry and reached for the Healer's arms, shaking him off his reviere.

"¡What!" yelled Molly and Fleur ran to them to try and stop her mother-in-law. "¿What were you going to say ¡Tell us!"

"Calm down, Molly." Said Fleur soothingly, gripping Molly's shoulders. "Vlease."

"¡No¡Don't tell me to calm down because is MY daughter who's in this state!"

The healer that was avoiding Molly's eyes at all costs, rose again to see her blue orbs, swollen and full of new tears. Healer Jacobson sighed deeply and gripped Molly's wrist. The woman made silence and glared at the Healer and then, she knew.

"This kind of curse" began the Healer, his voice full of concern and seriousness, and his eyes flooded with sadness and resignation. "wasn't used since Grindelwald. The warlocks used it to execut traitors. The performer need to be trained in his or her skills to do it properly... few, very few could succed. It can cause internal damage... severely wounded in few and strategical places for it not to be found... until the decease."

"Then... she-she's going... to die?" came in gasps the voice of Molly whose eyes were wide in fear.

"I don't know... if it was performed in the proper way, she'll be dead in a few days... if not, we can find a solution."

"¿How do we know?"

"Unfortunately, that is something that I can't say. The curse already was activated in her system... is hard to say if I'll find a cure."

"¡There has to be¡There has!" yelled Molly and ran to Ginny's trembling form.

"It's ok, mum." Whispered Ginny hugging her mother. "It's ok... I'm sure there is a way." Ginny was trying to be brave, but her eyes were dark, thinking the worst.

Angelina, Luna and Kate dragged the Healer out of the room, closing the door behind them and cornered him.

"Uncle... ¿Are you sure that you can find a cure?"

"I'll do a research and talk with my colleages in St.Mungo's but... if we do, I just hope that it can be on time. If the girl had been checked before the damage, she could had been saved, but now... I'm afraid that in three or four days..." Healer Jacobson left suspended the end of the sentence, and the girls' eyes flooded with tears of what was about to come.

* * *

When Hermione and Tonks arrived at the hospital wing in Hogwarts, the pregnant girl almost lost her balance, but the auror held her tight and called for Madame Pomfrey. The nurse came running from her offince with an obvious annoyed face, but then she paled at the sight before her and ran to them.

"¡Merlin, child!" exclaimed the nurse in her gown robe helping Tonks to support a weak Hermione that could barely stand on her feet. "¿What'd happened? Here, here... to the bed." Said Pomfrey grunting while she and Tonks pulled Hermione to a nearby bed that fortunately, was a few steps.

Once the girl was lying, Pomfrey worriedly asked while wavering her wand over Hermione's body.

"¿What happened to her, Tonks¿Is she hurt?"

"Remus tried to heal her wounds, but..."

"¡She's pregnant!" exclaimed the nurse interrupting Tonks explanation and the young auror just frowned and nodded.

"Please... let me go" said Hermione between a whisper and a moan.

"¡Of course not!" said Pomfrey shocked while her wand made more movements. "You need to be healed, girl."

"Remus already did it." Pleaded Hermione and tried to sit but Tonks held her firmly against the bed.

"He just did it superficial... and lost a good amount of blood for a pregnant woman... you would lose your baby if you aren't healed correctly." Pomfrey glared at Hermione's paled face. "¿Do you want to lose it?"

"No" whispered Hermione, tears cascading from her eyes.

"Then, shut up and stand still while I'm going to collect the potions for your body. Tonks, don't let her move." And Tonks surely won't let Hermone move. The pregnant girl was crying silently and her muffled sobs moved her body a little, making Tonks turn around to see the face of the wailing girl. She seemed to be tortured by thoughts that Tonks didn't even want to know... or imagine for that matter. The nurse left the ward and only the auror and the girl were there.

"¿Where were you? We've been looking for you everywhere... afraid that you were captured and killed... ¿Why Hermione?" but the girl remained silent. "¿Is it because you're pregnant?"

Hermione avoid Tonks' gaze in attempt of not get weaker at the auror's plead. She knew that it would be better if she said everything she has on her mind, but the thought and image of Ron's dead body... and what everyone could think of her... so coward... so afraid... so alone... _'so selfish'_ she thought. Sighing, Hermione relate to Tonks why she left and whom the baby is but never mentioned where she was all this time... she was planning to escape once the healing was done. She even confess how she found out about the attack in St.Mungo's and the whole ordeal in Malfoy Manor.

"I understand, Hermione." Said Tonks with tears in her eyes. "But at the same time, I don't" she sighed "No one hate you, I'm sure of that. Harry even had a hard time with Ginny because you ran away so... so... carelessly... irresponsibly... ¡Damn it, girl¡You should at least send an owl!" now Tonks was really pissed off.

"He... he hasn't... he mustn'... he should had stood aside... it's not his problem, it doesn't concern him."

"¿How could you said that? I can't believe it... he's your best friend... ¡Of course this concern him¡Not only him, but all of us! We love you." Hermione shook her head as though she was cancelling that affirmation, the reality that subconciously she knew but denied because... "Harry-is-worried-for-you." Every word left Tonks' mouth as a matter of fact, giving her an understatement that there was something else. In tonks' mind was like saying 'Harry loves you'. Of course she knew, Remus told her about the talk with The-man-who-lived and this bit of information about the baby made her shudder. "You took Ginny's place in Malfoy's cluthces... if Remus and Mad-eye hadn't got to you... ¿What about the baby¿What about Harry¡Didn't you stop to think?"

"I was planning to escape."

"¡¿How?!" yelled Tonks shocked beyond belief. "I saw that room... ¿Were they going to rape you? I know they were... just look at your wrists." And Tonks lifted Hermione's hands with hers, both girls crying. "Harry's going to get mad once he knows that"

"¡NO!" yelled Hermione pulling her hands away and trying to lift from the bed in attempt to escape, but Tonks was faster and held her with one hand while the other pointed her wand to her temple.

"Don't" the voice of the auror was final "don't make me, Hermione."

Feeling helpless, obeyed leaving the weight of her body remained lying on the bed. An instant later, Pomfrey came with a trail of potions on a tray floating at her side and the three of them remained silent the whole ten minutes the nurse took to check on the pregnant one.

Suddenly, a blur of colours made a flash in the middle of the ward and, as the auror she was, Tonks pointed her wand just to lower it the instant she spotted Remus' face... Hestia's... and shockingly, Harry's and Neville's forms.

"¡God¡Remus!" exclaimed Tonks and Pomfrey screeched.

"¡Oh my god!" yelled Hermione once the form of Harry's body was completely on sight.

"Pomfrey" called Hestia hurriedly making signal for the nurse to help them. Carefully, Remus and Hestia used the locomotor charm on the two bodies and let them over two beds. Pomfrey and Hestia Jones began to check the boy's injuries and Remus ran to Tonks hugging her tightly.

"¿What happened?" asked a worried Hermione.

"They're fine... well as fine as they can be." Said Remus with a sigh. Though, he was terrified that Hermione's face was pale more than ever. "¿How're you doing?"

"I don't know." Replied Hermione shyly.

"She'll be fine. Pomfrey just gave her a few potions but said she'll be ok in two or three days." Comented Tonks. At hearing this, Remus' breath was from relief. He was so afraid for their sake that felt like the weight of Atlas was lifting from his shoulders.

"I wouldn't forgive my self if..."

"Shh love, don't say it. Don'teven think on it." Said Tonks and Remus nodded. They turned to see Hermione.

"We need to talk, Hermione."

"I don't."

"But we will... Scrimgeour is in Malfoy Manor right now." Tonks eyes widened at hear from Remus' mouth that piece of information. "They're going to find Lucius' body."

"You won't let that happen... will you?"

"Mad-eye is informing right now to Kingsley about your... performance. We will look for something to help you, Hermione. We'll alegate that you did it as an attempt to save yourself. It may not be by magic... but was a murder all-the-same." Remus reached Hermione's left cheek and caressed with his thumb soothingly. "We aren't going to abandon you... we'll fight for you, so rest... you need it. Right now I'm going to McGonagall's office to talk with her, I bet she's awake still... I want to talk to Dumbledore's portrait too. Everything will be fine. I promise." With this, Remus bent down and kissed Hermione on her forehead, then turned to his wife and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Take care of her for me, would you?"

"Sure."

Remus gave a last look to Harry and Neville, said a few words to Madame Pomfrey that, whatever he said, Pomfrey just nodded and left the hospital wingg while Hermione and Tonks watched. Then, the female auror looked at Hermione. The pregnant girl didn't whimper or sob... but her sad eyes were leaking silent tears gazing Harry's form lying limp on the bed, two beds at her side.

"¿Will he be ok?"

"I'm sure of that" reasured Tonks with hopefull eyes and voice. "Voldemort couldn't kill him... ¿Why a buch of death-eaters would?" at least this bit made Hermione smile... but it was a progress. Tonks seated at the foot of her bed and both girls just watched Madame Pomfrey and Hestia Jones tending the injuries. Both women were moving here and there, wavering their wandsand applying balm on their bodies once they pulled off their clothes. When this happened, Hermione blushed furiously and turned her face to the opposite side. This action didn't pass unnoticed by Tonks, that kept discretly glancing from the corner of her eyes with a little smile.

An hour and a half later. Madame Pomfrey surrounded the beds with curtains and got close to Hermione to check on her once again.

"You must sleep now" said the nurse and gave her a flask "drink it all."

"¿How's my baby?"

"The baby'll be fine. Just remain lying. You need to regain your strenght for the baby's sake."

"¿And Neville and... Harry?" Hermione asked while looking to the curtains as though she had eyes like Moody's magical one. Pomfrey didn'r reply instantly, but thought what to say.

"Even when Neville's condition was apparently worse, he was bleeding internaly, Harry's body was the most affected. Shhh, child. Don't make a ruckus." Scolded Pomfrey because Hermione began to gasp alarmingly. "He has a bruise on the skull, severely cursees, two of them were the cruciatus curse, a broken elbow and arm which broke in six peices, and a bruise in the liver... but other than that was acceptable fine. He'll recover in no time."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Said Tonks grateful to the nurse that nodded.

"It's a pleasure and my job, though I'm thinking to ask for a rise ... including extra hours." Pomfrey gave the girls a wink, then suddenly turned serious. "Hermione, take your potion and sleep. I'll be back in an hour. The boys will sleep for at least eight hours. ¿Are you ok, Tonks?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I had just a few light bruises, nothig that a good sleep couldn't heal."

The nurse nodded and left the hospital wing in silence. Hestia approached where Tonks and Hermione were and, taking a chair, she sated beside the bed, facing both women speculatively.

"It's amaizing" said Hestia Jones in a voice that barely held simpathy "that someone like you had risked your and your baby's lives the way you did."

"Hestia..." began Tonks in a warning tone.

"Don't 'Hestia' me, Nymphadora." The young auror glared at the witch but she merely noticed because Hestia turned to Hermione's face. "I want to make sure that you were aware of the situation. I don't bloody know what made you confront Malfoy himself. But you did wrong, child."

"No" retort a furious Hermione. "I didn't do wrong. It was my choice."

"But not your baby's choice."

"That just concern me and no one else."

"Well, but that just leave me wonder what kind of person you are... I mean, we all risk our lives to save you."

"You know very well that that is not truth, Hestia." Argued Tonks. Her face was red with anger and worry. "Sure we were there to rescue her, but to brake down death-eaters forces too. You can't be serious, Jones."

"Whatever" dismissed Hestia as though what Tonks said had no point. "All I want now is make this girl to see what's on risk doing things before thinking them through."

"Drop it, Jones. I warn you."

"No, Tonks." Placate Hermione, her voice full of selfassurance. "Leave her say her piece of mind. I know what I did, and know that it was the better course of action. No one else could."

Hestia shooked her head in denial but remained silent. Hermione felt more weak than ever and began to drift off to sleep. Tonks approached to her face and before the girl closed her eyes, the young auror said.

"It'll be fine. I'm here. I'll protect you... all of us."

Two hours later, a house elf sneaked into the hospital wing and ask for Tonks presence in Headmisstress' office, leaving Hestia watching the two boys and the girl. Once McGonagall, Tonks and Remus were there, talked about the recent events; what they saw, what they heard, who was dead or alive and what was to come because now the ministry (or rather Scrimgeour) would like an explanation.

Aside from the boredoom of the bureaucracy, which implied hundreds and hundreds of forms to fill, was more now the attention of the well being of the Order and their allies.

Tonks pointed out what would they do with the reporters of the Prophet. Suirely Rita Skeeter will be harassing the ministry incesantly for her sensacionalist and disgusting reports. McGonagall, with a scowl and a curse at the heavens (something that she never does, at least not in front of anyone), said that Rita Skeeter may as well kiss her arse (this last left Remus and Tonks eyes wide opened and Dumbledore's portrait chuckling discretely with a glare of Minerva McGonagall).

While they were getting reports from the other portraits that visited their other frames, Phineas Nigellus appeared in his own panting, relating what was happening in Black Manor. Their hearts sunk when they found out that Ginny's death sentence was already writed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.- Parallel roads.

The setting sun was on the horizon, giving it's first beams of light to Hogwarts when MacGonagall, Tonks and Remus walked to the hospital wing.

When they entered, found the boys still asleep while Hermione was fully awake and seated on the bed. Madame Pomfrey was ginving her a flask to drink and Hestia Jones was on a bed sleeping.

Hermione drank the vial and made a face of disgust that rose little smiles in the faces of the new comers. Once the pregnant girl noticed that McGonagall was approaching to her, looked at her former professor aprehensively and turned her face in shame. The headmisstress just sighed.

"¿How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Better, Professor, thank you." Whispered Hermione still avoiding her gaze.

"I'm glad to see you again, too bad that is in this circumstances."

"Sorry" whispered more quietly this time.

"Don't, child. There's nothing to feel sorry for, but..." McGonagall stopped. Turned to see the nurse and spoke again. "Poppy, please. Go to my office... Dumbledore's portrait is waiting for you to talk. There's a problem he wants to solve."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, but nodded and left the wing. Remus conjured a chair for Tonks while McGonagall seated in the chair where Hestia Jones was awhile ago.

"Hermione" said McGonagall. The girl was looking intently the mattress that was covering her legs, and the Headmisstress frowned. "Look at me." Hesitantly, Hermione obeyed at the command to see the sad smile on McGonagall's face. "Remus told me about the time turner"

"I'm sorry, professor, don't be mad at me, please, I-I"

"It's ok, child." Interrupted McGonagall the frantic girl. "Dumbledore told me about it... and Tonks related to us what you did. Sometimes I think that Mr.Potter's influence corrupted you... his hero complex got to you." Again, Hermione avoided her gaze. "Don't be ashamed, Hermione. You did what you think was the best. Though, the out come could have been worse if it weren't for the Order. This battle would happened one way or another. And whatever happens about Lucius' death, we'll deal with it. I personally am going to interced, and I'm sure all the staff too, to your defence."

"You don't have to." Said Hermione. Her voice quivering a bit. "I killed Lucius... and I'll take the responsability for it." Her brown eyes lifted to see the blue ones of her former professor. "I'll do whatever they want me to. I do not regret any of it. I would do it again for the sake of my friends if I ought to. Don't get in trouble just to my account."

"Hermione" called Remus "¿Are you kidding?"

"We're not going to leave you alone, no matter what." interceded Tonks "Now, stop your self pity to go down that road. Harry'll need you, and I don't think that keeping that position of martyr would help. Leave to Moaning Myrtle that job because doesn't suit you." With a little smile, took Hermione's hands with her own.

"¿What do you mean 'Harry'll need me'? He's not in trouble... and he has the Weasley family, specially Ginny." This last name left her mouth dry and once again avoided the faces before her. Tonks squeezed her hand a bit, which brought her attention to them and she could see the trepidation on their features.

"That's the problem, Hermione" pointed out Remus.

"I don't think I get it."

"Ginevra." Said McGonagall and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The Headmisstress' eyes were clouded by something that Hermione couldn't describe. "¿Do you know what she was doing in St.Mungos'?"

This last question was like a stab in her heart when she remembered what Kate had told her; 'We came here to know if Ginny is pregnant'. This replayed in her head and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered "Because Ginny's pregnancy." She couldn't help to say this last bitterly, something that didn't pass unnoticed by the auror and the werewolf. McGonagall noticed too, but she composed faster her demeanor.

"Well, she was there because she didn't know it. The examination never ended so they weren't sure... until last night, when Mrs. Weasley got worse." Visibly concerned, Hermione turned to see McGonagall eyes.

"¿Worse¿Is she ok?" now Hermione was alarmed "the baby¿Will it be fine? Lucius didn't hurt her, did he¡God! Poor Harry..."

"¡Wait, wait, wait!" exclaimed Remus to stop her ranting "She's not pregnant."

"¡¿What?!"

"Ginny is not pregnant, Hermione." Replied McGonagall sternely "Unfortunately, she's in a bad state." They related all that Nigellus' portrait said before and through the chat, Hermione felt miserably sad. When they finally said everything they knew, the pregnant girl was sobbing silently.

"She's dying... no... it can't... be" her sobbings was leaving her breathless "No, please. Don't let it happen."

"Calm down, Hermione." Reprimanded Tonks now worried. "Please, it'll do no good to you and your baby's health." At this, Hermione tried to stop her frantics and shallow breath, turning them deep and slowly, until she finally breathed normal.

"That's why Pomfrey is now in my office" explained the Headmisstress "They're trying to figure out a cure. Not only her. Right now, Angelina's uncle is in St.Mungos' looking for something or someone to help."

"¿Harry knows?"

"Not yet" answered Remus sadly, looking at the curtains "but he will."

"Hermione" spoke McGonagall again "¿Do you know what htis means?" the girl just shook her head "This means that play with the time not always gave us the results we are looking for... you were about to get killed because you took Ginny's place... she was supposed to die, you intervened in thet fate... when our time comes, there's nothing to do, not even traveling in time, to prevent it."

Pain. It was the only emotion that was feeling at the moment. What McGonagall said made total sense. The headmisstress didn't say it as a reproach, but more like a matter of fact, that Hermione didn't see before... and could have cost her and her baby's lives.

"You should have read... what I read" said Hermione with tight fists. "She ... she was killed. They raped her and... tortured her and... mutilated her, and... I just... I knew what to do... even if I died instead. I took the risk"

"You could have told us." Scolded her Remus, standing from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"No, Remus" intervened McGonagall "You're not supposed to be seen once you get back in time. The space-time is already affected. If you contact any other being while doing it, you risk the course of the world dramatically. Did you ever heard what muggles called as 'butterfly effect'?" when Remus and Tonks shook their heads, McGonagall explained: "It says; 'something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world'. A simple false step, it's replayed a hundred times when it's course catches with us. A paradox. That's why Hermione desillusionated herself. Of course, in the end, we did see her. To prevent anymore damage she'll need to get back where she came from."

"¿What?" exclaimed Tonks and Remus at once.

"Her other 'me' is there still I suppose" McGonagall asked looking Hermione's face who nodded. "¿What time was it when you get here?"

"10:24 am."

"Now it's..." Headmisstress checked her wrist-watch "7:16 am. We just have few hours left. London's time is 8:16 so we have two hours to get to your current place, Hermione. Remus" the werewolf looked McGonagall "please, go with her. Tonks will need to get into her roll as an auror. I'm sure tht Kingsley is handling the situation as better as he can, but he need help. I'll go back to my office, there's still to much to do."

Hermione was about to protest but two things happened at the same time; Pomfrey was entering into the wing crying, and Harry was stirring and calling out for Neville. Remus and the crying nurse ran inside the curtines. McGonagall stood up and walked in to see the boys. Hermione attempted to get up but Tonks didn't let her and put a finger over her own lips as a signal for Hermione to remain silent.

As soon as Remus got through the curtains and closed after McGnagall, the werewolf placed a silencing charm around them.

"Remus." Croaked Harry. Even without his lensses, he could diserned the silouet of the last marauder.

"You're awake befoer I predicted, Mr.Potter" adressed the nurse with swollen eyes while weavering her wand over Harry's body.

"¿Are we in Hogwarts?"

"¿Where else?" retored Remus. "Now, shut up."

"But" Harry was interrupted by a silencing charm casted by McGonagall.

"Mr.Potter¿When are you going to follow an order?" asked the headmisstress. All went quiet until Pomfrey finished her inspection.

"The broken bone is almost mended... the rest of his injuries are already fixed, but he's weak. Here" Pomfrey reached the flask on the bedside table and extended it to Harry, who was helped by Remus to sit and drank the liquid. Once it was done, Harry was about to throw it up, instead he began to cough.

"It's a natural reaction." Said Pomfrey and turned to check Neville's body that was asleep on the next bed. As she finished just said "I'll leave you now, but be back in an hour." With this she got out from the curtains and McGonagall spoke.

"Well, Mr.Potter, I'm going to lift the charm off you, but first you need to promise me not alrm, or yell or argue. You're going to wait for us to say what we have to say because we're in a hurry. ¿Do you understand?" Harry was unmoving, breathing shallow as though he was mulling about what McGonagall said. To him, sounded like the battle wasn't over and the incesant worry for his friends was squeezing his heart. In the end, he nodded in acceptance. The headmisstress, not satisfied at all, because she knew better, lifted the charm. Obviously, Harry disobeyed.

"¿What happened¡Did you find Hermione¿Is she ok?"

"Harry." Adressed Remus.

"Sorry."

"Well... first, yes, we found her, she's... ok. Now... we won the battle, though the ministry knows. The Weasleys are ok, a bit hurted but alive. We lost people from both sides, justfew of death-eaters escaped but we'll find them. Right now I need you to hear me out." This last sentence was because Harry was going to speak again "... then, I will answer to what I can, is that clear? Harry grimaced but nodded. "Fine. Last night, Ginny's conditions got worst" Harry opened his eyes in horror. "She's not pregnant, Harry. Unfortunately that would be the better of the news, because... because..."

"¡¿What?!" exclaimed Harry desperated.

"She's dying, Harry." For the second time in less than an hour, Remus and McGonagall explained the situation about Ginny's condition and almost hundred percent that she's going to die. Harry suddenly forgot Hermione because instead of her, the thought of Ginny's state left him worried, it was so that the blood in his head felt like it rushed out of his system. Harry felt weaker than ever and his eyes registered a rush of tears fighting for release. "Already, people are trying to find a cure, Harry, but no one had heard about such a curse to be cured. As soon as you recover, you're going to go directly to Black Manor."

"Yes, yes... I will. In fact, I'm going home right now."

"You can't yet." Intervened McGonagall. "Poppy needs to give her permission for you to be released from the hospital wing. You'll remain here until then. I'll go now. There's a ruckus everywhere, co much troubles. Well, I'll see you later, Potter."

With this, McGonagall left, closing the curtains to give them privacy. Harry saw her go and Remus could tell that he was tormented-looking.

Tonks and Hermione watched McGonagall leave the wing. They were now eating what a house elf had brought them. The pregnant girl was eating like she didn't in all her life. It wasn't a surprise, between the travel in time, the fight, the kidnap and again a fight, Hermione was starving. Her last meal was almost tewnty-eight hours ago. Pomfrey was amazed that a girl in that state could bear the lack of food for that long.

"He knows I'm here?"

Tonks was finishing chewing her toast and looked at Hermione's face when she asked. Obviously she looked aprehensive glancing the curtains.

"I don't think so." Hermione turned to see Tonks quizzcaly "You see. We all agreed to not mention your where abouts, nor your condition yet. First, you need to go to your place as soon as we finish the breakfast. Then, we'll wait for instructions. Once the troubles are figured and in the process of resolution, you'll be back with us."

Hermione mulled about this. She wanted to go see Ginny... she's her friend after all, but that means that she'll has to face Harry and the rest. Something that she surely didn't like. _'¿Why all of this happened?_ Thought Hermione chewing roast beef with salad. _'It's almost like a joke... I've been thinking to live a life alone... I already made up my mind to it and now... face the consequence of my actions... or lack there of, is more tha I can handle.'_

"I know what you're thinking" Hermione's train of thoughts was interrupted by Tonks concerned voice.

"¿How would you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know you... you want to escape, don't you? But you know that's unavoidable. Please, don't. Don't go away. We love you... and we'll support you." Hermione lowered her gaze in shame.

"You're thinking that I'm selfish, aren't you?"

"No. I think that you're afraid... and that is natural instict... you're trying to protect yourself and your baby. Don't let what Hestia Jones said get the better of you. You're a brave girl... but you're not alone. And I'm sure you want to see Ginny." Hermione nodded. The rest of their breakfast passed in silence and the tray of food desappeared in front of her eyes. As though that was a signal, Madame Pomfreywent out of her office and approached the girls. Wordlessly, the nurse checked Hermione's body and when she finished her examination, addresed the girl.

"You can dress now, Hermione. I give you my permission."

"¿How are they, Pomfrey?"

"¡Oh! The baby is just fine. Both are recovering quite well, thanks to the infusions and potions I gave her, but..." the nurse glared Hermione defiantly "you, girl, need more rest and good meals... you need to be acompanied by someone who can inspect you're progress and help you. Maybe you and your baby are in the way of recovering of all that you already passed, but there could be side effects."

"¿Like what?" asked a fretted Hermione.

"Like fainting... everywhere. You need to be watched out because if you're in the bathroom or on a set of stairs and fainted... well, it could be desastrous."

"Don't worry, Pomfrey." Replied Tonks making a gesture like an officer would do to her commander. "She'll be."

"Good" said the nurse, self satisfied "Now, do it. Headmisstress is waiting for you." The nurse then, turned around and was about to check the boys when she stopped and turning her head a bit, said: "and congratulations, Hermione. I'll see you in two weeks."

Harry was mortified, to say the least. Remus related him about the battle in Malfoy Manor and the apparition of the ministry forces, including Scrimgeour's presence. The marauder did not say how they found Hermione, nor her pregnancy or the horrible fact that she was about to be raped by non other that Lucius Malfoy... or how he died in the hands of Hermione. Remus tried to extend the explanation of the current events, wishing that Harry don't mention his female best friend until someone came. Fortunately of his peace of mind, Pomfrey went in and checked both boys on the beds, giving them full explanation of their conditions. Few minutes later, Hestia came into view and Remus sneaked out silently. When Harry asked him where he was going, Remus said that he needed to see McGonagall and rapidly left, founding Tonks and Hermione ready to leave the ward and, giving a furtive glance to the closed curtains, Hermione mutely said "I love you' and left with her scort. Remus and Tonks noticed this and looking to one another, smiled sadly.

After that, everything became a blur to Hermione. For her pregnancy it was more healty leave Hogwarts walking and taking a portkey to the place she appareated to use the time-turner. Apparition and the floo were out of the question. So Remus, Tonks and Hermione took outside of Hogmeade the portkey and activated once they were out of sight. Minutes later they arrived to where Hermione came and both adults waited for the other 'Hermione' and fifteen minutes later, she appeared out of thin air, checked her wrist-watch, and was walking away to found the exact hour. But before she could go even further, the future Hermione vanished like it was a hologram. Remus and Tonks looked at Hermione worriedly, but she pacified them telling them that it was normal; the past had been changed and everything was taking it's right place. After that, just few words were said. The three made a new portkey with Hermione's help to located them right in her Lyon's flat. Once Tonks had record of the place, hugged Hermione, kissed Remus and appareated back to the ministry, where everyone more likely were.

Remus survied the place, atonished at the piles and piles of books, both muggle and Magical, that decorated the stands and tables.

Remus noticed sadly that she was completly alone. Crookshanks died in the attack of her house, incinerated. The flat, while wasn't so big, felt like it, more because it was only for her. He noticed too that there wasn't items for a baby, which alarmed him and he just had to ask.

"¿Why don't you have a crib, or blankets... or baby clothes?"

This question startled Hermione, who looked at Remus as if she herself didn't know... which was true, until now. She had been trying to understand her current state and situation. The fact that she had been thinking to kill herself if the need was great was present almost all the time. Of course she wasn't about to reveal it to Remus, but the marauder couldn't be fooled. As though he was reading her mind, he opened his eyes in fear.

"I don't know."

"You weren't thinking on... suicide... were you?"

Hermione avoided his gaze... it was like he looked at her, reproaching that kind of thoughts.

"No... not really" replied not quite convinced of her own actions "I mean... I didn't think that maybe would do it. I didn't purchased items for the baby because... well, not all pregnancies run the way it should be. I could have lost the baby and bring things for he or she would just depress me if it's the case."

"¿Did you see a healer or a doctor?"

"No."

Remus sighed and frowned. Suddenly he was hit with the thought of her slashing her wrists or jumping from a high build or crossing a street... Then, a pain hit him even more hard...

"¿Were you going to use your wand? I mean¿To use the killing curse?"

"Wow ,wow, wow. Stop there, Remus." Reprimanded Hermione. "I don't know why you're so eager to know things that I didn't even think to do. I just know one thing; I'm stronger... and I'll do whatever I need to. If you wanted to give me a lecture I'll just say that it wouldn't work... not with me." Remus stared at her. When their eyes connected, he could diserned all the feelings that shadowed Hermione's eyes: fear, regret, love, sadness, lonliness, helpless and the most prominent, anger. Remus, defeated, changed the subject.

"You know, with all th bad things that had been happening, I'm sure this is the best gift one could have.

"¿What?" her voice and eyes softened.

"A baby" smiled Remus, and Hermione smiled too. She placed her hands lightly over her almost imperceptible belly "Ron would be mad, but proud... I'm sure."

"Yeah" Hermione sighed sadly. She invited him to sit on the couch in front of the telly "We once talked about have a family. He liked the idea to become a father in a few years... and he missed it."

"But he will. Even if Ron isn't here fisically. Molly will be thrilled when she find out that will be a grandmother." Remus' words were recived by an opresive silence from Hermione's part and the marauder looked a lonely tear leaked out from her brown eyes.

"I don't know, Remus." Said finally, her voice usteadly and insecure. "Molly will reproach me that I didn't say anything... or the faxt that I was almost raped and killed... and what about the rest?" her eyes now full of fear. "¿What would Harry think of me¡He's going to get mad! I just ran away like acoward... and he risked his life just for me and... I thought that Ginny would be safe if I"

"Stop right there" interrupted Remus sternely "Don't think about what had happened... or what would... we need to solve what we have in this moment, nothing else. Anyway... maybe Harry would get mad... he already is since you left us, but I'm sure once he sees you, he'll be just fine, like the rest, he knows that you're with me, and that was enough for him.

"¿Did you tell him?"

"No... just that you're not alone and lost" Hermione began to cry and sob and Remus hugged her "Cry if you think that it'll lift your worries a bit. I'm here and everyone will recieved you with open arms... you have my word."

A/N: I don't know if you like it. I already wrote chapter 23 and was... difficult. Anyway, sorry for my grammar and spelling. I know it sucks, but I'm working on it. The next chapter won't come until aproximatelly 2 week, when I'll diggest the seventh book. Till then, see you!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

14. Fears from a broken soul.

(Trouble – Coldplay)

While Remus and Hermione were in Lyon, Harry and Neville were released from the hospital wing and Hestia Jones scorted them back to Black Manor via portkey to ensure that they'd not damage their bodies. And as soon as they reach the manor, Neville was recieved by a dishelved Luna that obviously had swollen eyes, and Harry ran as fast as he could to reach Ginny's room, ignoring the calling of the rest that were atonished by his appereance.

Harry didn't even knocked the door, he simply turned the handle and opened it to see Ginny lying on the bed curled down the blankets and Molly crying silently, seated just behind her stroking her daughter's dulled hair softly. Harry quickly closed the gap in four strides and knelt in front of Ginny's face. Her eyes were swollen and red for crying and saw her fiancé.

"Harry" whispered in a raspy voice.

"Oh, Ginny" Harry caressed her wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"¿Sorry? ¿what for?" this stunned Harry, but her response was heart-shattering.

"Because I'm not pregnant... and about to die."

"How... ¿How could you say that?" scolded Harry and took her face with both hands, her face was flushed for the fever. "You're nothing to feel sorry for. It's all my fault. If I didn't let you go to the fight... if I just would have made you stay away from harms way... It's all my fault... and you don't know... you don't... ¡God, Ginny!..."

"It was my choice, Harry." Her hot-fevered hands were now placed over Harry's. "Do not blame yourself. I'm just glad that now you're here." Suddenly, she remembered in fear, the reason that he left the day after. "¡¿Where's Hermione?! Please... Tell me she's ok... Please..."

Harry sighed, tears were now in both his cheeks, but he couldn't tell why exactly.

"She's ok... I don't know where she is, but I think that she's with Tonks or Remus"

"I want to see her." Interrupted Ginny.

"Dear" intervened Molly "you need to stay calm. I'm sure she'll be here shortly, ¿Right, Harry?"

"Yeah. Don't worry for her." Replied hesitantly.

"But I want to see her. I-I want to thank her for save my life... even if I'm going to die anyway."

"¡Stop that, Ginny!" exclaimed Molly.

"¡Don't say that again!" reprimanded Harry. Both, he and Molly, were mortified to hear Ginny talking that way.

"¡You know it's true, Mum!" then, turned to see Harry "Please... bring her back. I beg you."

Harry stood there, kneeling before a brave witch that begged for a favor and he was torn between complied or complain. "I don't know if I can... I don't know where she is or if she's going to come at all..."

Ginny cried even more, her body was shaking and began to cough insanely, spiting blood while retching by the force.

Harry turned desperate to see Molly, but she was already moving to fet a flask from the bedside table and both helped Ginny sit on the bed for her to drink the potion. The cough subsided a bit, but Ginny's breaths came deep and large, as if her lungs couldn't react properly, which it was. Once she calmed down, laid her ill body on the bed again and took both Harry's hands, looking at him pleadingly.

"Please, go... go for Hermione and bring her to me... please."

Harry frowned but nodded. Bending down, he captured her lips with his, not caring that Molly was there watching and crying silently. Harry broke the kiss and straight his body up, never leaving Ginny's eyes.

"I'll do... I promise." With these, walked to the door and, before getting out, turned to see her one last time "I love you." And left, closing the door behind him.

When he reached the hall, he found Angelina, Katie, Hestia and Neville talking about the fight in awe. Harry approached them and before anyone could say a word, Harry asaulted Hestia with questions about Hermione. But the only thing she could say was that only Tonks and Remus knew where she was and didn't know where they were at the moment. They argued about why Harry was so desperated to find Hermione and why no one else were there, when Bill and the Twins came out of the fireplace, all of them looked to be tired and the twins were tackled by the girls. Immediatly, Harry asked Bill for Remus or Tonks.

"I don't know where Remus is. Tonks is with Kingsley and Mad-eye in the ministry. We couldn't talk with them at all."

"Then, I'll go to the ministry."

"¡Hey! ¡Harry! I know that you're worried for her but"

"I don't have time to explain" Harry was almost shouting in the face of Bill, who contorted his features in amaze. "I'll go. I know that Angelina and Katie will tell you what it's happening." Without another ado, Harry took floo powder and throwing it in the fireplace said: 'London's Ministry of Magic' and with green flames, he was swallowed into the floo network.

The ministry was a complete mess... almost literally. There were people running in all directions, memo's aireplanes invaiding the air above the heads of the people that were here and there.

Once Harry could get through the security and the throns of people, got into the elevator and pushed the button that left him in the second floor: 'Department of Magical security'. As the doors opened before him, could appreciate that the entrance hall was empty in comparison at the ruckus that second floor had. He asked at the first person he saw for Tonks, Kingsley or Mad-eye, but the bloke was wide eyed, impresed to see the 'Man-who-lived', to answer. Harry then, left the atonished bloke there and looked up for his friends desperatly, until a voice called him. Turning in the direction of the voice, Harry saw Seagam's face and ran for him. The green.eyed man explained the reason he was there for and Seagam said the the threesome where inside Scrimgeour's office and that he should wait with him because he too was waiting for them to talk. Harry made an inner debate about remain with Seagam or to go directly to Scrimgeour's office. In the end, he waited with Albert Seagam in his cubicle to not be bothered from the rest of the people that was there.

While they waited, Seagam related to Harry his point of view fo the events on the field of the battle. Harry was amazed by the fact that Neville fought bravely and did a great job... that if it wasn't for him, they would all have fell. Seagam told him that, before the ministry force came to their rescue, half of Malfoy Manor was burned by the flames on the first floor. It was in that moment that the dark-skined auror, the retired auror and the metamorph witch auror walked into Seagam's cubicle stunned to see Harry there... well, Mad-eye wasn't, he saw him with his magical eye through the wall. Harry got straight to his point as soon as he saw them, urging them to do as Ginny asked. Tonks excused herself and left for the bathroom while Harry was watched byt the other three aurors.

"I see... ok, we'll do." Said Remus to his two-side mirror, then stored it in his pocket. He was seated in a chair on Hermione's table, drinking a cup of cocoa and she was on the other side looking at him worriedly.

"¿What's happening?"

"Tonks said to traslate you to Black Manor this same night."

"¡¿What?!" exclaimed a freaked Hermione "¿Why? ¿So soon?... No, I don't want to. I refuse to."

"Hermione, I talked with you and you agreed, ¡Don't you remember?"

"I know, but"

"Please, Hermione" interrupted Remus visibly anguished "let me speak... Ginny's asking for you... she said she want to talk with you before..." Remus left the sentence unfinished because he couldn't gave voice at what Tonks informed him.

"¿Before what?" for a moment, she couldn't understand, but then it hit her and her eyes filled with tears and covered her face with her now trembling hands. She breathed deeply a few times to regain control. "Ok, I'll pack now."

"Wait" stopped Remus "You'll need this" and Remus pulled out her wand.

"¿How"

"Harry fetched it from one of the death-eaters on St. Mungo's floor... he recognized it after Lucius took you with him. What I really don't know is how he did it... it hasn't exactly your name."

"Long story." Replied Hermione smiling slightly.

"You'll need to tell me later then. I'll help you to pack your things."

It was well past midnight in London when Harry, weakened by the recent events, fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace that was cracking for the vivid flames. He got back at two o'clock on the afternoon and passed a good while with Ginny reassuring her that Hermione was on her way, until the ill girl, exhausted, fell asleep. The Weasley family was devasted for the bad news of Ginny's condition.

Tonks was there too on another couch in the parlor along with Harry because both refused to go into their rooms to have a proper sleep.

Tonks woke up after a good rest and checked the clock on the wall: 1:48 am, it readed. From her spot, she visualized Harry lying still over the couch fully asleep. 'Poor Harry' thought the young auror 'It seems that his problems will never end'. Then, she heard a noise from the front door that interrupted her thoughts and, with the trainning she possesed, pulled out her wand and stood up, walked quietly out of the parlor and rise her wand to the front door that was already opening, just to lowered the wand again slowly at seeing who was getting in...

"Hermione, Remus..." whispered Tonks and ran lightly to hug them both.

"¿Where are the others?"

"They're up stairs... sleeping."

"I'll go to see Ginny." Said Hermione a bit aprehensive.

"Leave you're things up here." Agreed Remus.

"Be quiet" commented Tonks "Harry is sleeping on the couch. He thought that you would come out of the fireplace."

Hermione couldn't hide her excitement and, tip toeing, aproached the parlor, got in and to the green-eyed man that was sleeping. She kneeled before him, watching his features. Even snoring lightly, he looked haunted and couldn't help but feel simpathy for him. Hermione, sighing, stood up again and left him where he was

& & & & & & & & &

(How to save a life – The Fray)

Quietly, she reached the stairs and climbed them until she was before Ginny's door. She gave a great sigh and opened it. Molly was sleeping on the bed next to Ginny's and she was snoring quietly. Hermione walked carefully to not awake Molly and Ginny felt the change in the air and rised up a little only to see Hermione's form approaching slowly from the light on the lamps, and seated completely on the bed.

"Hermione" whispered Ginny spreading her arms asking for a hug with desperated motions of her arms. Hermione ran to her open arms and hugged her not too tight. Almost instantly, both girls began to cry and sob. "I'm so happy... I thought you wouldn't make it alive... I'm sorry..." said Ginny weakly between sobs.

"Shhh... it's ok... I'm here with you" shooed Hermione sobbing while trying to confort her friend caressing her hread hair as a mother does. Unfortunately, Ginny began to cough furiously and this woke up Molly. When she saw two people in the room and screeched do high that Remus and Tonks winced instantly, running upstairs.

Harry heard it too and awoke startled, trying to collect himself and the first thing on his mind was Ginny's condition so, almost trembling, ran too for the stairs.

When he reached the room, Tonks was leaving with Angelina. She, like the rest of the inhabitants, was fully awake and, since Angelina and Katie had their room on the same floor, they got first when they heard Molly's screech-like yell.

"¡¿What happened?!" exclaimed Harry stopping the girl's track.

"Ginny's worse" replied Tonks in a hurried tone pushing Harry aside "We're going for the healer." And without another word, Tonks and Angelina ran downstairs.

When Harry was about to com in, Remus got out and closed the door, leaving both men in the corridor and heard hurried steps from all directions: the rest of the house were woken up too and ran to see what was happening.

"Remus, ¿What happened?" asked Harry trying to reach the handle.

"Don't get in yet." Remus was trying to push Harry from the door forcefully "Molly is trying to control Ginny's coughs."

"But I want to go, she needs me."

"I said no."

"Let me get in" interrupted Bill.

"No. You'll wait. We need the healer first. Too much people in there just will worse Ginny's condition."

"¿Too much people?" asked Luna disbelievingly. "But there's just Molly... she'll need help."

"She already has it."

"¿Who else is in there?" asked George.

"Please, now it's not the time." replied Remus ignoring the question. Ginny's coughs were now loudly reaching their ears. Then, they heard two voices inside at the same time and more hurried steps from the stairs.

All the presents, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Katie, Harry and Remus turned to see first Angelina and behind her, Healer Jacobson, another Healer that they never had seen before and Tonks in the rear. Remus, with both hands, pushed past between the inhabitants to let them pass. Angelina reached first the room and opened the door, motioning the two healers to get inside. Harry tried to peer in but Remus held him back. Angelina amnd the two healers went inside and closed the door behind them.

"We went for them" panted Tonks.

"Well done, love." Commented Remus hugging his wife while she was trying to breath normal again.

Harry was just waiting to get in, and couldn't understand why they didn't let him. His heart was beating hard against his chest and his fears increased by the minute. Everyone agreed to go wait in the parlor but Harry refused to. He was seated on the floor with his back on the wall next to the door. Remus and Tonks were with him.

& & & & & & & & & & &

When the healers finaly reach Ginny's side, her upper chest was covered in blood and her coughs were worsening by the second. Molly and Hermione tried to gave her water but Ginny couldn't stop. Healer Jacobson and his collegue moved Hermione from there and told her to get out of the room, but Ginny refused to it and begged the healers to let her stay.

Angelina, at first, didn't recognized Hermione. She was so absorbed to notice it. But when the other healer tried to push her out and hearing Hermione's name spurted out from Ginny's mouth, Angelina ran to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged her back not as tight but did it, all the same and, in that position, waited for the healers to do their job. Seconds later, Molly hugged her tightly as always and cried even more mumbling things like; 'Why sis you leave?' or 'Thanks Merlin you're alive!' or '¡Merlin's sake'.

Almost thirty minutes later, the healer could calm down the coughs and instantly gave Ginny replinishing blood potions. She lost too much.

Hermione and Molly were solied by Ginny's blood but didn't give a shit: they just wanted Ginny's recovering. The three women just stood there watching the healers and Jacobson approached them while the other finished helping Ginny drink the potion.

"We have been watching the records in every book for the curse that was inflicted upon the girl..." began Healer Jacobson "We even had an appointment with my collegues in other countries... but all their recordings said the same; all the victims die." Molly cried silently at this, covering her mouth. Hermione with tears in her eyes as well as Angelins was, motioned the healer to continue "There's no cure or counter-curse to lift it. Even if it has, it wouldn't help... her organs are already damaged to the point that I'm impressed to see her still alive... that she had survived this long... just two cases lasted this time... I'm sorry."

"She's... she's going to die." Whispered Moly with raspy voice. The healer lowereed his gaze to the floor.

"There's nothing we can do."

"Hermione" croaked Ginny from her bed, interrupting their early mourning.

Hermione hurried to Ginny's side and kneeled before her. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." Soothed Hermione, taking Ginny's fevered hands in hers.

"I gave her dreamless potion" said the healer " she needs rest." Hermione just nodded and the healer walked to where Jacobson was, whom was trying to calm down his niece and Molly.

"I know that... is unavoidable... I'm going to die... I know it." Sadi Giiny in whispers between deep swallows of air.

"Shhh... don't talk, Ginny." Shooed Molly caressing her wet red hair.

"Don't think on it right now." commented Hemione, but Ginny couldn't help it.

"¿Why did you leave?... we were... so worried for you... so much attacks..." Hermione lowered her face and bit her bottom lip. She knew that this was coming "... and then... you saved me..." tears now were cascading from Ginny's blue eyes "... they almost kill you... I know it... you should have left me... I was going to die anyway..."

"¡Oh, Gods Ginny!" Hermione sobbed "Don't... don't say that, please!"

"It's true... Hermione... now, answer me... ¿Why did you leave?"

Hermione tried to control her breaths. Shse felt like the walls were closing around her, like... like she was about to faint, but regain her air fighting against the urge to fell into nothingness. Molly and Ginny were a little aprehensive to see the girl closing tightly her eyes, but finally, Hermione could stop it and opened her eyes again. Took a deep, deep, deep breath and released it slowly.

"Because" replied the girl whispering "I was scared."

"¿Scared?... ¿Of what?" croaked Ginny.

"Scared that... you all hated me."

"But ¿Why would we hate you, Dear?" asked Molly not believing her ears, but Hermione was feeling worse. She didn't know if it was because her heart was aching... or for the need to lay down weakedned.

"Because... it was my fault... that Ron died."

Silence. That was all it could be heard and was smashing Hermione's heart because they didn't know that bit.

"It can't be..." whispered Ginny.

"He-he tried to save me... he recieved the killing curse instead of me... when he jumped to block it... it was my faul... and I couldn't stand it... I just" right there, she broke in sobs, wailing her heart and lungs out, but stopped the instant Molly close the gap and place one hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"No, dear" said Molly. Her swollen eyes looking at the girl with compassion "It wasn't your fault. Ron loved you. When someone is in love, does anything in it's power to save the lives of their loved ones... even if that means his or her own death. Don't feel guilty... don't blame yourself for it..."

"It wasn't... your fault." Finished Ginny.

Few minutes passed in silence and Hermione felt relieved to hear their support. The silence was broke by Hermione again.

"He... he wanted a family, you know?" she made a pause "but he missed it."

"Please, Hermione, we already told you that"

"I know" interrupted Hermione " and I would like to so someting... something to save you, Ginny" she looked straight into the blue eyes of the red-head girl "I would like for you to live... for you to be able to... to carry your niece or nephew in your arms..." then, she turned to Molly's eyes wide open " your grandchild..."

"No..." whispered Molly never leaving Hermione's eyes "Yo-you aren't..."

"Yes... I'm pregnant."

& & &

A/N: OK... did you like it? I know, I know... My gammar and spelling sucks bla bla bla... I'm working on it, OK?????!! By the way... it's just me or J.K. Rowling simply lost her marbles???? How is it posible not pairing Harry & Hermione? The whole book 7 is awesome, but the only thing that made me feel like vomiting is know that the pairings aren't what I've being expecting... ¡¡Yes!! ¡¡I'm complaining!! SO??????

  

I invite you all to read my other stories.

**READ & REVIEW !!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Her freedom.

Molly immediatly embraced Hermione, crying for happiness and she hugged her back. Ginny was crying too.

"A baby... I can't believe it..."

"¡Oh, dear!" sobbed Molly "I don't know what to say... Ron would be proud... so proud."

Then, Hermione and Molly drew back a bit and like the mother she was, kissed Hermione's forehead a lost for words. Suddenly, there weren't any more noises and both women turned to see Ginny... she had her eyes closed and both panicked instantly. The healers and Angelina, that were still inside, hurried when they saw Molly and Hermione calling for the girl on the bed and, once they checked on Ginny, sighed.

"She's slepping. Don't worry." The women let out a breath of relief. "Go get rest, girl" comanded Jacobson at seeing Hermione's tired face. "You too need your rest."

She was going to argue but Molly intervened.

"I'll be here" shooed Molly "You go and do as the healer says. It's not healthy for you and the baby." Hermione wasn't convinced, but the healers reassured her that they're going to watch over Ginny and defiantly, Angelina dragged her to the door.

& & & & & & & & &

Harry was taking a nap on his spot, which he refused to leave when he, Tonks and Remus heard the hanadle move and instantly they stood up. They saw the door open and Remus approached to it... Angelina exited... and behind her, Hermione... staggering.

Harry stood still... froze on the spot. He couldn't believe it... and knew why Remus didn't let him get in.

"Hermione" breathed Harry and she turned to see him but couldn't catch his sight because she staggered even more and closed her eyes... and fainted.

Fortunately, Remus was close and could catch her before Hermione hit the floor while Angelina screamed and Tonks and Harry shouted calling for the pregnant girl.

Again, the inhabitants ran up stairs to see Remus carring someone in his arms and Harry and Tonks at his sides. Angelina was crying worried by the situation and Fred ran ton her and hugged her. When he saw Hermione in Remus' arms, shouted her name and everyone were startled.

Wordlessly, Remus carried Hermione to Harry's room while Tonks and the green-eyed man trailed behind. The rest were about to follow but the female auror stopped them. They began to ask her questions and had to give them an explanation to silence the whole crowd. She scorted them to the parlor downstairs when remus, carring Hermione went inside Harry's room and, delicatedly, laid her on the mattress of the four poster bed.

"Go get Angelina or a Healer" ordered Remus, but Harry was frozed at seeing Hermione's unconcious form. Remus turned to him and shook him furiously. "¡Harry¡Go!" This brought him back to reality and ran out.

Seconds later, Healer Jacobson was crossing the threshold of the room with Harry in tow. Immediatly, he checked Hermione's body moving and flickering his wand over her. In silence, Remus and Harry waited on the other side of the bed. The examination ended and the healer woke her up. She fluttered her eyes open and blinked a few times. She was about to sit but the healer pushed her back gently.

"Don't. Lay here. I suggest you to sleep. You're too weak, child. ¿Were you checked before?"

"Yeah" replied Hermione whispering "In Hogwarts... Madame Pomfrey. ¿What happened?"

"You fainted" answered remus and Hermione turned in the direction of the voice and saw Harry looking back at her worriedly. When the healer spoke again, the girl looked back at him. "In your surrent state you should be sleeping already, and"

"I know, I know" interrupted Hermione trying to shut him up.

"¿State¿What state?" asked Harry more worried than before.

"¿Don't they know?" asked the healer to the girl, but before anyone could say a word, Remus approached Jacobson.

"No, not yet please." Said Remus hurriedly. "Later. I'll be sure that Hermione get a proper sleep. Thank you."

Defeated, the healer shrugged and left the room. Remus closed the door while Harry ran to Hermione's side and bent down to hug her. The contact of Harry's body made Hermione feel a warmth that she hadn't felt before... not even with Ron.

"¡Gods, Hermione!" Harry's voice was muffled by her chesnut hair and the girl shivered at his hot breath. "¿Why did you leave me¿Why¿Why?"

"Stop it, Harry." Remus' voice was so stern that the green-eyed released Hermione to look in shock at the marauder. "You heard the healer already... she needs rest."

"But ¿Why"

"Tomorrow" interrupted Hermione and Harry looked at her. Frowning, he agreed.

"Then, I'll stay here at your side" and he did. Hermione positioned herself in the middle of the bed under the blankets and almost immediatly, fell asleep. Harry sat on the bed at her side and Remus brought a chair on the other side of the bed. _'I can't believe she's here' _thought harry while stroking the brown curled hair on Hermione's head sweetly _'Thanks Mum, Dad, Ron... thanks for bring her back to me'. _Then Harry remembered the incident of Ginny's room and stared at the marauder, that remained silent for several minutes. "¿How's Ginny?"

"I don't know..." replied Remus morosely. "Angelina should know, though..."

"You'd brought Hermione back¿hadn't you¿When?"

"Before Molly's scream."

"¿Why don't you woke me up?"

"You were tired... Tonks told us."

"That's not an excuse." At this comment, Remus shuggred. Harry was going to say something again but the marauder stopped him.

"Harry, stop the interrogation in this right moment." Harry glared at him, but Remus didn't mind. "I'm tired, you're tired, all of us are... wait until morning¿Would you?"

Harry had to admitted tha man had a point. Tired and defeated, he nodded and laid all his body on the bed over the blankets next to Hermione's side facing her. Remus watched this and smiled sadly, stood up and tranformed the chair into a folding stool. He was almost lying down, when Tonks, quietly, came inside and watched at the two bodies on the bed... and smiled. Then, spotted Remus, who motioned for her to lie down with him and wordlessly did. The marriage fell asleep but Harry wasn't. He's wondering what had happened but contented to know and feel Hermione at his side, and before he too fell, he whisperd.

"I love you, 'Mione."

& & & & & & & & & & & &

Dawn came over London and Hermione woke up by hot breath in her face. When she opened her eyes, had to blink a few times to get her thoughts together... Harry was deep asleep and his face was inches from hers. She was tempted to kiss those pouting lips of his, that seemed to beg for hers... to place them together... she was so entrance for the hypnosis of his lips... but resisted scolding herself for think that way. _'No... ¿How can I think on kiss him while Ginny is dying¡Harry would get mad... I wouldn't see him with straight face ever again!'_ Hermione sighed and, slowly, carefully enough to not wake him up, moved out of the bed and looked at the other side: Remus and Tonks were pressed together on the little folding stool covered by a blanket, hugging one another. _'They look so peaceful... so in love...'_ thought Hermione feeling that the rest of her life would never have what Remus and Tonks had. She shook her head to get rid of sad thoughts and walked out of the room in silence.

Five minutes later, when she walked out of the bathroom in the second floor, Hermione went downstairs to the firts floor and approached Ginny's room, knocked twice and waited for an answer. The door was opened by Angelina and she went out.

"Shhh" silenced the girl with a gesture "Molly and Ginny are sleeping."

"¿How's she?"

"Same... her breaths are laboured but at least she doesn't cough anymore. Come with me." Said closing Ginny's door and both girls made their way to the stairs. "Molly told me that you were going to come and gave me orders to feed you." Both girls smiled and descended.

When they reached the kitchen, Hermione asked seriously.

"¿The others know that I'm here?

"Sure they know." Replied Angelina placing a teapot on the stove "They saw you fainted in Remus' arms."

"¿Do they know I'm"

"¿Pregnant?" interrupted Angelina "No. Tonks told me to be quiet." She began to fry eggs and beacon while slicing the bread "¿When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know... ¿Where are they?"

"They all went back to sleep two hours ago" she paused to remove the teapot and served the tea in two mugs "so ¿How're you feeling?"

"I don't know... sad maybe. Tormented."

"I mean the baby, silly... ¿How do you feel?"

"Well" replied Hermione blushing "actually I feel good... it's... I don't know" she smiled shyly "It's so early to really feel something... at least I don't feel nauseaus anymore" both girls giggled.

"I'm so happy for you..." Angelina stopped because they heard someone walking in their direction. The door opened to reveal Luna and Neville. Both gasped and ran to Hermione and hugged her entusiastically.

"Thank God you're ok" whispered Luna.

"You gave us a good scare, Hermione." Scolded Neville shyly.

"Stop it, you two." Growled Angelina "She's eating... let her breath."

"¡Oh! Sorry." Murmured Neville releasing Hermione and sitting directly across her, Luna at his side.

"You look paled... I hope it's not for the nargles... once they pinched you"

"Not now, love." Interrupted Neville and she was about to protest when more people came in. Bill, Fleur, Kate and the twins cheered to see Hermione and hugged her almost at the point of squeezing her and, again, Angelina had to go in her aid.

"¡She's eating, damn it!" shouted half-heartedly "¡You're squashing her¡She's recovering!"

"Sorry" mumbled everyone. Fleur hurriedly helped Angelina to prepare breakfast while the rest were getting the table ready.

They were eating in silence, just crossing a few words of support. Last night Tonks gave them a lecture about leaving Hermione alone about the subject of her escape and the battle for her sake almost at the point of yelling.

& & & & & & & & & & & &

When Harry woke up, was because someone was shaking his body lightly and he stirred a bit mumbling... and couldn't feel Hermione's body when he stretched an arm. Startled, he sat, visibly alarmed looking everywhere and he discerned Molly at his side.

"¡Harry!" exclaimed Molly scared of his reaction. "¿Wha"

"¿Where's Hermione?" asked Harry worriedly.

"She's in the kitchen... everyone is there eating breakfast" Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "Come, Harry. You need to eat too."

"¿How's Ginny?"

"She just woke up. The healers are there, with her."

"I'm going to"

"No, Harry" scolded Molly placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him daring to challenge her. "You, young man, are going to the kitchen and that's final."

Harry couldn't see the point in arguing and frowning abeyed. When he and Molly reached the kitchen, everyone was silent... and Hermione was washing the dishes when she felt eyes on the back of her head. She was fighting the urge to turn and see... though, she pretty well knew that it was Harry who was looking at her, so she didn't turn.

When Hermione finished, picked up a towel and casually turned to the rest and gave a quick glance around the kitchen, and then spotted Harry looking back at her... each movement... each feature... with longing in his eyes. Hermione blushed lightly and Harry smiled tenderly adn diverted his stare to the waiting food.luna and Neville excused themselves and left the kitchen in the direction of Ginny's room with a tray of food. Hermione too was about to follow them when Harry stopped her.

"Wait, Hermione." Harry called and Tonks and Remus shared a knowing look. Hermione turned to see her friend stuffing hurriedly his food making tha girl smile at his antics. Harry excused himself and ran to her side. "¿Can we talk?"

"Harry"

"¿Please?" he interrupted staring at her eyes pleadingly.

"Ok" agreed Hermione and sighed resignatedly.

Harry led her holding her hand with his until they reached the library just down the hall. The feel of his touch, even when it was friendly, send shivers down Hermione's spine. She felt like a hole was just ripping her stomach at the thought of being both alone... and scary to think of what they were going to talkt about. So, when they finally went inside the library, Harry placed in the whole room a silencing and locking charm and they took a seat in a comfy couch. They stared to one another until Harry spoke.

"¿Why did you leave? I was so worried... you don't know how much." His voice was a reproachful one and filled by sadness. Hermione diverted her stare. "I thought I had lost you... I wouldn't forgive myself if... ¿Why did you leave?"

"I... I was scared."

"¿Of what?"

"Of the thought... that you all hate me."

"¿Why would we possibly hate you?" asked Harry confussed, puzzled because, to him, sounded like a lame excuse.

"Ron's death." Whispered the girl.

Then, Harry understood and closed his eyes at the thought of his friend... his best friend... his brother in almost every sense of the word.

"He died on me" broke Hemrione the silence, fighting the urge to cry helpless "and I couldn't help it... I felt so ashamed... so hopeless... so powerless... I thought that would be best if I just desapered... but the pain never left and then... I found out about Ginny... and I just had to use the time turner..."

"¡¿What?!" exclaimed Harry. He wasn't told about that and when Hermione explained how she found out... and told him what she did... adn the fight in St.Mungo's... why she took Ginny's place... and stopped. She feared Harry's reaction if she let him know what happened next. Fortunately, they were interrupted. Two sound of apparition made a halt between them and Harry was pissed when he saw Remus and Tonks... and then, another apparition was heard: Mad-eye.

"I should had known." Commented Mad-eye smirking.

Harry glared at the three adults before him and pinched the crook of his nose in anoyance.

"It's rude to come in before knocking the door. ¿Do you three know that?"

"Lad, I don't give a shit."

"¡Alastor!" scolded Remus and Hermione escandalized. Tonks just shook her head laughing quietly. Mad-eye grunted and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and Harry opened his mouth to argue but Remus stopped him. "We need to, Harry. We're here to support Hermione."

"¿Wha-"

"Hermione" ignored Remus interrupting Harry and began to tlak to the girl who immediatly had her attention at the werewolf. "¿What did you tell him?"

"Just when Lucius Malfoy and I traveled on the portkey."

Remus frowned. Tonks sat beside Hermione and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Then, please, continue... we're here, Hermione."

Hermione paled at the prospect but she knew that one way or another, sooner or later, she would tell Harry what had happened. So, mustering and gathering her Gryffindor sourage, continued her story. By the time she related when Avery and Lucius chained her to the bed in Malfoy Manor, she was tremblking furiously and her voice was cracking. Harry visibly paled when he heard that the death-eaters touched her and were planning to rape her and got mad beyond belief. His hands, even when were trembling, had them in tight fists, making his knuckleswhitening at the preasure and his face from paled turned into a bit red, his featuresd gave notice of ihs increasing rage. But Hermione didn't stop. She related how she was saved... and how she killed Lucius Malfoy. When she finished, broke in sobs, her whole body was shaking but she did not revel her pregnancy yet.

Harry didn't speak but almost tackled Hermione when he flung himself to her body and hugged her tightly.

"¡NO!" shouted Tonks, Remus and Mad-eye and Harry was startled, releasing Hermione at once.

"¡She's still recovering, Harry!" reprimanded Tonks lifting the charms around the place.

"Hermione" said Remus and her red adn wet eyes looked at him "yesterday Mad-eye and Tonks were with Scrimgeour and they wnat to tell you something." Hermione's eyes filled with horror.

"¡They're going to send me to Azkaban!" she stood up scared and pace the room "¡No¡I don't want to!"

"Calm down, dear." Called Tonks worried.

"¡I knew it!" shouted Hermione outraged "¡I knew I just needed to escape¡I know that I should had leave again¡I know now¡I'm so stupid!" she stomped her foot on the carpet. Remus carefully began to approach her but she walked backwards adn ran for the door, but Mad-eye caught her before she could "¡Let me go!" struggled against Mad-eye but he was stronger and when she made a last effort, her world turned black. She fainted in Mad-eye's arms.

Without thinking it through twice, Tonks dissaparated and Harry ran to Hermione. Between him and Mad-eye, laid her limp body on the couch.

"¿Why is she fainting?... ¡Twice in less than twelve hours¿What's happening?" demanded Harry, never his eyes leaving Hermione's form.

"That's only up to her."

"¿What do you mean?"

Remus and Mad-eye remained quiet avoiding Harry's eyes. Then they heard footsteps getting close hurriedly and instants later, Tonks and healer Jacobson got in... Molly right behind. Remus, Mad-eye and Harry were pushed to the other side of the roomby Tonks while Molly and the healer checked on Hermione. Then, they woke her up. She seemed to be lost at firts, but then she remembered her panic and tried to get up, though she couldn't. The healer prevented it immovilizing her body with magic.

"If you keep fighting, I'm going to bound you ¿Do you get it?" scolded the healer but Hermione cried. Jacobson turned to the audience and lectured them.

While this happened, Molly tried to sooth Hermione with her calming words. When the healer finished his reprimand, he left the library annoyed and moments later, molly followed behind, returning to Ginny's room. Again, everytihng went quiet and Harry approached to Hermione placing a hand in one of her cheeks, looking down at her with worried eyes. Had he been thinking to ask something, he couldn't because Mad-eye spoke.

"You look like a little kid, Granger. It's not good for your health." Hermione glared at him, but didn't comment.

"I'll tell you because Mad-eye comments are a bit... harsh and out of place." Smiled Tonks saying this "Ministry staff, including Minister Scrimgeour, investigated the Manor, but half of it was burned down... including the room where Remus and Mad-eye found you. Few hours later, when they found Avery's body, they found Malfoy's too... both almost in ashes... When the experts analized Malfoy's body didn't find magic or any other way that could tell he was murdered. Before we went to your rescue, every and each one of the people that were there with us, swore to never mention your name."

"So" continued Mad-eye "The ministry doesn't know about your presence there... therefore your actions. Non of us will say a word" for the second time in their lives, Harry and Hermione saw Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody smile... and his features contorted in what seemed to be a happy face.

"You do not deserve to be judge for any crime... because there wasn't... it was justice, Hermione." Said Tonks reassuringly.

"¿Are you sure?" asked a dishelved Hermione. Tonks and Mad-eye shared a look and, smiling, turned to Hermione and her eyes were shinning with hope.

"You have our word" the tone in Mad-eye voice was full of confidence and Tonks nodded vigorously, raised her wand and lifted the freezing charm over Hermione's body. Harry, still kneeling before Hermione, bent down and kissed her on the cheek smiling.

"You're free."

* * *

A/N: I know I took my time... sorry. I'll try to update soon. It happens that I'm writing other two stories and happens to be good... well, my readers said so (shrugg). Anyway, thank you for read this one, even if my errors are awfully confusing. My beta hasn't wrote back, so you'll need to wait for the edited chapters a bit longer than expected. Thank you for your support and please...

**¡¡¡¡¡ READ & REVIEW !!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. The last words.

After the talk, Harry carried Hermione to his room to give her a proper sleep... and Remus was with them. Both were aware of the werewolf presence and didn't say anything. Obviously, no one filled Harry in about Hermione's condition. 'That 's up to her' thought Remus smiling at her face. She never said about her feelings towards the green-eyed man that was laying her on his bed, but in her eyes was the truth. Once Remus made sure she was well cared, excused himself and left. He felt like it was his responsability both Harry and Hermione at the absence of both their parents... even if they now are adults in more than one sense.

"I don't know why you're fainting do frecuently" commented Harry in a tone that made clear that he'll find out. "I figured that it's because of what you get through."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry" Hermione avoided Harry's inquiry, blushing... and he sensed it.

"I don't know if you want to tell me what else is going on... but I think that I'll wait." Hermione only nodded. Harry, half defeated, sighed resignatedly and bent down to kiss her cheek. _'It's too much kissing'_ thought Hermione blushing even more but there was an interruption; someone knocked the door and before neither of them could reply, the door opened. It was Molly.

"Harry, dear..." she looked dishelved and stopped when she saw them in a compromised position. Since they weren't doing anything out of place (and honestly... they're adults), Molly relaxed a bit and approached the two youngsters. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ginny want to talk with you." Harry stood up immediatly and Hermione tensed.

"¿Is something wrong?" asked aworried Harry.

"Mmmh... I don't know... she just told me to come and get you... please."

"Sure" he replied and turned to Hermione "Get some sleep... you need it." And left with Molly without another word. When the door closed behind them, Hermione felt like crying. Any thought of sleep was now gone from her mind. She felt something on the air... like a change... like the air just densed in the whole house.

& & & & & & & & &

When Harry and Molly finally reached Ginny's room, the twins and Bill were leaving, their faces said it all: Ginny was worse. Not paying attention to anything else, he went in, Molly right behind.

Ginny wasn't crying but it was obvious that she was for a while because her eyes were swollen and her paleness everpresent now. Harry approached to her silently. When she saw him, she padded the bed she was in and he sat exactly there and stroke her face gently, afraid to damage her delicate skin.

"Mum, please" called Ginny softly and Molly approached too "Mum, leave us alone, please. I would like to talk with him without interruption." Molly was going to argue, but thought twice. She didn't want to let her side, but it was the request of her dying daughter and lowering her face, agreed and left.

"¿How're you feeling?" asked Harry still caressing her face. His touch was gentle and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know exactly" she answered after a few sedonds, her eyes opened and stared into his. She coughed a bit, but this time it seemed like it wasn't worse... like she was recovering. Harry was scared and about to call for help but Ginny captured his arm and made him a sign to not leave. When she controled her coughs, breathed deeply a few times and began to talk again "Don't go. I'm ok now. This can't wait any longer. Please, don't go."

"I won't." With this, Ginny smiled and again, her breaths came normal. "You know... you can't lie to me" Harry kneeted his brows but didn't commented "I just wanted to give you your freedom... I want to end our engagement."

"¡¿What¿Why?" Harry was startled at this revelation.

"Don't be surprised, Harry. You deserve happiness... both of you."

"¿Both¿Who?"

"Both... you and Hermione."

"¿What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to be around in circles, Harry... I know you love her... don't deny it. I know."

"But I told you tha-"

"Please, Harry. Don't make me look like a fool because I'm not." Harry looked at her with fear in his emerald eyes, but Ginny wasn't scared or angry, more likely resigned to that fact. She knew... all the time. "I was blind... or I must say I made myself blind... you was and are in love with Hermione. If you deny it, then you're lost because I'm not the only one who noticed it... Ron knew it too... he never told me, but his eyes said it all. He loved her too. He confessed it to me few days before the battle... about how Hermione looked at you and I told him that he was imagining things. I thought about it and realised that it was true."

Harry couldn't believe it. His brain wasn't processing it but his heart was screaming at him that it was true, that he would be fine, even if these thought made him sad at the same time. Though, he was trying to deny it. "No, that's not true. Hermione loved Ron."

"I'm sure of that... but not in that sense."

"But... she... she can't... you're worse that I was thinking... I'm going to fetch Molly and-"

"¡Harry, please¡Stop it!" exclaimed Ginny. She was trying to say everything she had, and Harry's stubborness wasn't makingit easy. "Let me finish."

"But-"

"No, Harry" interrupted the red-head again "I want to say this once and for all... and I want you to listen... is all that I ask... please..." her breaths were irregular and had to make pauses to regain control; her lungs were making a great effort een as damaged as they were. Harry didn't know though.

He was scared. He didn't want to hear anymore, afraid of what ginny wanted to go with this conversation... because this meant that she'll talk... for the last time. Which it was, and that's why Ginny wanted to talk. "Please Ginny, don't."

"I have to, Harry... I ought to... I need to... please, listen... I know I was selfish and it took my condition to realised this... and I want to free you and your forgiveness. I'll be gone shortly and I wish to leave things clear as possible." Harry's eyes were everywhere but hers, ahsamed that she finally discovered what his heart was hiding. Ginny took his chin and moved it a bit until his face was almost upon hers. "Look at me" asked Ginny gently, and slowly, he obeyed. "You love Hermione... and I'm sure she loves you back... before Lucius Malfoy took her, she said _'give my love to everyone... specially Harry'_" Ginny made a pause to see his reaction adn his eyes were shinning with tears "In that moment I knew my error... I realised my and Ron's mistake... I blinded myself and my best friend was going to die for a fake love... I love you, Harry... I love you so much that it hurts... Upon everything my love is eminent... and there's nothing I can do to change it... but upon that, is your happiness... even if that happiness it's not me. I gave into you... and you made me happy, happier than ever, that noon in your room... was the most precious thing you could have done for me, even if it wasn't love."

"But I love you, Gin."

"I know... but not in the way I would've liked it. And even that... you made me happy... I wanted to tell you that. Don't feel pity... don't be ashamed... don't blame yourself... everything happens for a reason." Ginny stopped to breath. She was forcing herself adn for a moment the air in her lungs failed. Harry was speechless and felt powerless to do anything. At last, she could muster her next words. "Tell me the truth... answer me honestly... ¿Do you leve Hermione?... I want you to say it."

"Yes" he answered looking back into her eyes after a long pause. "I love her."

Ginny sighed and nodded satisfied. "Mum's out there... please, tell her to bring Hermione here."

"¿What¿Why?" Harry asked dreading, not wanting to do that.

"Please, Harry, just do it." Pleaded Ginny and sighing stood up and did. Both were silent while Hermione was on her way. "I'm going to talk with her and I want you right where you are... don't interrupt anything I ought to say... ¿do you understand?"

"Yes."

(play Home – Depeche mode)

A moment later Harry and Ginny heard a knck on the door and it opened. Molly went in and behind her was Hermione worried. Molly was just leaving but Ginny asked for her to say and she agreed. Hermione ran to Ginny and kneeled before her friend.

"¿Are you alright¿Why did you call for me¿Do you"

"Please, Hermione, shut up." Interrupted Ginny giggling softly "It's just... that I want you to hear me, now that you're finally here." She extended a hand to Hermione and she took it carefully "¿Do you know that you're like the sister I never had?"

Hermione nodded. Not once turned to see Harry even when she felt his eyes on her. The only thing crossing her mind was the walth of her almost sister. "And you know that I love you like the sister I never had¿Don't you?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I want to confess."

"¡Oh, please! Don't... you don't have to..."

"I ought you... I ougth to confess you... I felt jealous... of you."

"¿Of me?" giggled Hermione nerviously and puzzled at the same time "¿Why? You're pretty and smart... I-"

"Please, Hermione" interrupted Ginny again and was getting impatient "If any of you don't let me speak I'm going to hex you both... and I don't want to harm you, 'Mione... and you know very well why."

'_Ginny doesn't want to hurt her... but it's ok if she hurt me'_ Harry thought suspiciously. _'¿Why all of a sudden are they so worried for Hermione?'_

"Sorry." Mumbled Hermione.

"Well... first of all, and as I was saying, I wanted to confess you that I felt jealous of you, not your beauty or intelligence... but for being you... because you're special, and Ron knew it too... it's just that he was stupid..."

"¡Ginevra Weasley!" scolded Molly scandalized.

"Sorry, mum... but you know that I'm telling the truth" Ginny stopped to breath again, swallowing the air deeply. "Now, I want to say more... you were a good friend and still are... that so you were willing to give your life for me... and I was so selfish that you were about to die for things that weren't truth... because I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Don't say that." Pleaded Hermione.

"¿Do you know why were you going to die in the hads of that bastard?" Molly scowled but Ginny didn't mind "Because you thought that saving me, you would save Harry and at the same time your conscience would've be cleansed of what you thought it was your fault: Ron's death... AND" Ginny had to exclaim because Hemrione was going to refute that statement. "let me tell you this... you weren't going to save Harry and me... nor clean your soul because it wasn't your fault that Ron died. Mum already told you last night: Ron gave up his life because he loved you and I'm sure he would do it again if he were here... in the end I'm going to die, no matter what... perhaps it's my time to go... please, don't cry" begged Ginny. Hermione was sobbing silently and a few tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't cry because not Ron, nor me deserve it. It's a waste, really."

"Please, Ginny... stop." Begged Hermione. Her heart was cracking slowly only to hear her talking like that. Molly was crying too on the other side of her bed.

"I need to tell you this, Hermione... because it's my conscience that has to be cleaned... you need to know the truth... I know... I... I know your feelings... even if you never give them voice... I want you to tell me that you love Harry." He gulped and turned to see Hermione's widened eyes, but recovered almost instantly.

"¡Of course I love him!... ¡He-he's my bestfriend!"

"No, Hermione... you love him... your love for him is not for a friend... and you know it."

Hermione was tempted to look at Harry's face but resisted, her eyes were staring Ginny's blue ones. She smiled knowingly at her. She wasn't angry or scared... Ginny's eyes were full of sadness.

"You're seeing things, Ginny-"

"Don't deny it" demended the red-head girl "I know... and I'm not angry with you or him, really."

"Please, Ginny..."

"Just accept it... Harry already did."

This time, Hermione had to see him straight in the face hut he had his eyes shut facing everywhere but her. He sighed and opened them, and slowly, turned to face her. Both saw the love that professed for one another, speechless seeing for the first time their true feelings and both hearts broke... more for the fact that Ginny realised it. She brought tham back to reality.

"Say it, Harry... say what you said to me." But he couldn't... not infront of her, and Ginny sighed "She'll need you, Harry. Hermione..." the girl looked back at the read-head girl "I assume that you hadn't told him yet."

"¿Tell me what?" asked Harry intrigued looking from Ginny to Hermione, to Ginny again and she extended her hand to them and sit on th bed. Harry and Molly helped her. "stand up, Hermione" ordered Ginny whispering.

And she did. Slowly, Hermione stood up before Ginny and she spread her arms to reach Hermione's waist and hugged her lightly, than she did something that no one expected... Ginny took tha hem of Hermione's shirt and lifted it up a bit, revealing her abdomen and she place a light kiss right there. The brown-haired girl was still looking at the ill girl who placed a hand over her belly, caressing softly. Molly smiled sadly but remained silent. Harry opened his mouth in genuine surprise, atonished at what he was seeing. Ginny looked at him with her palm on Hermione's belly, smiling.

"They'll need you, Harry... Hermione and the baby she's carring inside..."

All the air in his lungs vanished. In the moment Ginny said that, all the emotions in him crashed like a stampeed of runaway horses. His eyes swerved from Ginny to Hermione's face, looking for an explanation to the actions of the red-head girl. Harry's disbelieving eyes made Hermione felt a hole in the pitch of her stomach... dread and sadness overwhelming her, thinking that Harry didn't accept her state.

"You... you're pregnant" whispered Harry and the first tear left his eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip, never leaving Harry's green eyes, gulped and nodded. Not knowing what to do, he coverd his face with his now sweating hands, thinking of Ron... and what he had left behind. He felt dirty and ashamed for loving Hermione when now, at his eyes, she was out of his reach. At the same time, Hermione felt this like a rejection and couldn't help but cry. All the feelings within her were too overwhelming and trying to supress her sobs began to shake. Now, Ginny was the one to worry when she felt her friend about to collapse. Molly, scared, ran to help the pegnant girl to support her when she saw Hermione loosing her balance.

"¡Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny and Harry instantly ran to her aid when Hermione's knees faltered and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Here, Harry" oredered Molly "on the bed" signaling the bed next to Ginny's.

"No" said Ginny "here... next to me."

Harry and Molly hesitated but Hermione not quite unconcious, agreed nodding and Harry carried her while Ginny gave her space enough on her bed. At the moment she was placed at her side, Ginny hugged her.

"I'm sorry" cried Ginny and her friend hugged her back "I didn't know you were so weak."

"It's ok" whispered Hermione "Pomfrey said it would happen." Then she turned to see Harry who was looking back a ther with sad clouding his beautiful green eyes "Thank you." He just smiled a bit. The raw of emotions were impossible to describe.

"Promise me, Harry..." Ginny said looking into his face full of seriousness "that you'll look out for her and the baby. They'll need you."

"Ginny... don't... don't say that."

"Please, Harry... you love her... and she loves you, you'll be happy... and I'll be too. It's stupid that you both keep denying it... I'm sure that Ron would ask the same. He knew, after all, that shes loves you back. Don't feel ashamed. I want you both together... you're meant to be... and I accept it... you may as well accept it. Mum's my witness... and I know she'll support you."

"¿You know?" mediate Molly placing a hand on Harry's shoulder "Ginny's right" with her other hand caught Hermione's and sighed "You'll need each other now. Ron would have like it" surprisingly, Molly stopped crying but her motherly face gave them notice that she agreed with Ginny.

"Promise me, Harry..." whispered Ginny and shook her head "no, swear to me, Harry, that you and Hermione will break the barriers of the past... that you'll look out for her and my nephew or niece... that you''l love her" Ginny extended her hand to Harry and he took it, feeling her fevered hand on his. Then, she turned to the girl next to her "Hermione" and she turned to Ginny's voice and saw her blue eyes with tears "swear to me that you and Harry will brake the barriers of the past... that you'll look out for him and your baby... that you'll love Harry" Ginny sobbed grabbing Hermione's other hand. Slowly, the ill girl joined their hands. Harry and Hermione held their hands on the air and his squeezed hers affectionally; the touch was comfrting and unload them sparks of magic that were invisible to anyone but them. Both had their eyes locked to one another telling them all that were feeling at the moment. Harry and Hermione smiled lightly.

"I swear" said Harry without hesitation, never leaving Hermione's eyes.

"I swear" replied Hermione without hesitation, not once braking eye contact with him.

"Thank you" whisperd Ginny, glad to make them realise what they were missing. She was crying silently. "I love you both... mum." Molly was crying too, and when Ginny called for her, she ran to her side.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm here."

"Hug me." Whisperd Ginny sobbing and Molly hugged her with all the love she had, trying to give her the comfort she knew her daughter needed. Harry and Hermione released their hands and looked at Ginny worriedly "I'm so... happy..." her breath was laboured and erratical and they feared the worst. "I... I'll tell dad... and Ron... and Charlie... that now... everything's... right."

"Ginny..." whispered Hermione carresing her hair. Harry approached Ginny and wipped off her tears in silence.

"I'm ok... I just... need to... close my... eyes... I'm tired."

Molly was sobbing, hugging her daughter for dear life. "I-I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, Gin." Whispered Harry, his tears falling over Hermione's head.

"I-I love y-you, Ginny...we all love y-you" whispered Hermione, kissing her sweating forehead.

"So... do I" and Ginny closed her eyes. At first, her breath was slowly, like she was sleeping, but moments later she sighed... letting out her last breath... and she breathed no more... and Molly felt it.

"Ginny" whisperd Molly, the tone of her voice was of fear and horror "Ginny, dear..."

"Ginny, wake up... Ginny" whispered Hermione furiously and sat on the bed, grabbed her shoulders and squeezed her lightly "Ginny...? Don't leave us... please."

Molly didn't say anymore, but hugged Ginny's body with all her might, crying sobbing and shaking. She knew... she knew that Ginny couldn't heard them and let out all her feelings with her tears. Hermione kept calling for her friend, though, she too knew that it was no use and let Harry hug her, both crying their eyes out... mourning for their friend and companion. Ginny's face was paled, but her features were doft, like she was having the best dream of her life.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if it was ok or not, I just know I cried while writing this chapter... I shared Molly's mourning like it was my own daughter... and couldn't stop crying. Well... no matter how sad this is, please tell me if you like it.

**Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Healing.

'_It seems that, no matter what happens... I'm always loosing someone dear to me'_ thought Harry sat alone in the kitchen drowning his sorrow in a cup of coffee. It had passed tow days since Ginny's death. The days looked gloomier than ever for him... _'and even worse for Molly, after all she was... no, she is her mother... it doesn't matter that now she's in a better place'._

That morning was her burial. The survivors friends that Ginny had left behind were there giving their last respects to the family and their last goodbye to the vivacious redhead girl. All of the remainig Gryffindors were carring white and red tulips and left them over Ginny's coffin. There were people of other houses too, and Harry was surprised to see that she had too much friends... he never knew until that day how much they were. Molly was grateful that all Ginny's friends had assisted to the burrial and the only words that left her mouth were 'thank you'. The only time that Molly cried was when Ginny gave her last breath, but didn't do it again... she seemed resigned more than anything else. From there, the only thing that made her remain sane, was Hermione.

She refused to talk. Not once spoke... or cried. It was like Hermione was walking wounded and the only thing that seemed to soften her moods were Molly's arms. They slept together in Ginny's room and the few times Harry passed, never heard a sound from inside.

Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Luna, Angelina, Katie and Neville looked really bed. They all had swollen eyes from cried all night long. Harry never was with them when that happened, but he knew... because he himself had done it too. The support from the rest of the Order was a great deal to them, mostly Remus and Tonks. The absence of Ginny was painful for all of them.

Although, Angelina and Molly were worried for Hermione. She hadn't ate properly. The rest still were unaware of Hermione's pregnancy yet.

Since Ginny's last breath, she refused to leave her room... until the burial, when shen agreed to attend, and as soon they went back into Black Manor, she locked herself. Now, almost dinner time, she remained locked. Molly was with her, no doubt, and Harry was desperated to talk with her... but he didn't know how to... or even approach to her... _'it's like Hermione was a stranger... so unlike her'_ thought Harry looking the inside of his almost empty coffee mug.

Fleur and Katie went into the kitchen , not surprised to see him there, though they didn't say anything. The girls just began to prepare dinner, seeing that Molly wouoldn't do it anytime soon. Wordlessly, Harry help them, after all, he was used to do meals at the Dursley's, something that Harry was grateful because he realised that wasn't so useless after all. And he did it too with other purpose: to relax and think on other things. He was fighting his own monster... the monster that threat to eat him from inside... he just didn't know what to do anymore.

Surprisingly, Molly came into the kitchen and cornered Harry. She was paled and worried.

"You need to talk with her..." whispered Molly, her voice pleading. "She doesn't want to eat... the last she did was yesterday. I'm worried."

"But... I don't know how to do it, Molly" replied in equall tone "I tried to but she refused to talk."

"Try again. You can't just give up so easily... please, Harry." He knew she was right... that he loved her so much that he would do just about anything for her, even beg her to come back to her senses... no matter how much he tried... even if pass days, weeks, months, years...

"¿Where's she?"

"Ginny's room... McGonagall's with her. The Headmisstress was dissapointed to hear that Hermione can't behave properly..." Molly sighed and avoided Harry's gaze "I-I know...I heard Ginny say that... you love Hermione... I was there... but" she looked at him again, now with tears shinning on her eyes "it seems that you can't give voice to your feelings... I know you loved Ginny... not in the way she would had like it, but... I beg you, for her memory... fight for Hermione. Your turmoil is great, I see it in your eyes, but Hermione needs you."

"I know" Harry replied after a minute of silence. Harry just walked to the door and made his way out of the kitchen when the door opened to reveal Luna who approahced where Molly and Harry were.

"Hermione's gone" sadi Luna and instantly, Molly and Harry paled until the blond girl saw their reaction and continued trying to calm them down. "She left with McGonagall. The Headmisstress told me to inform you."

"¿What? ¿Why?" asked Harry genuinelly surprised.

"Dunno" Luna shrugged "She just told me that they'll be back in an hour" with furrowed brows, Molly and Harry looked at each other, thinking why they left and where.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

McGonagall hadn't said much, she only thought that maybe a vist to her own office would be helpful when she told Hermione. She never said yes or no, she just nodded absently and took the portkey McGonagall created after telling Luna, who was walking by.

When they finally reached their destination, Hermione lost her balance for a second and McGonagall helped her and guided her to a nearby chair once in the Headmisstress's office. The portraits were talking among themselves until they saw at the people that just surged from thin air. McGonagall, worried by Hermione's condition, told her that she was going to fetch Pomfrey and quickly left her there. Again, the portraits continued their convesation until Dumbledore silenced them. Hermione turned to see the former Headmaster. To her, he seemed to be analitically looking at her, but she never gave signs of being annoyed by this. She knew him too well, the twinkle in his eyes gone, but even that, he smiled polietly at her.

"Ms. Granger" greeted Dumbledore "What a pleasure" then, his demeanor change a bit "I'm sorry to hear about Ms. Weasley... ¿How're you feeling?" but the only thing Hermione did was lower her gaze at the stone floor. "It must be hard for you... and I already saw that Minerva's not pleased with you. She usually is not that apprehensive... ¿Would you care to share something with me?"

Hermione seemed to be consideriong onto whether tell him or not. In the end she just shook her head and Dumbledore sighed.

"She doesn't want to eat, Dumbledore" informed Phineas Nigellus, his voice was full of himself, like always "or talk for that matter." Hermione glared at him immediatly. If looks could kill, Phineas would be dead again. "This girl think that she's the only one that suffers" and phineas glared back at her. Her eyes were mere slits looking at him venomously.

"Is that true, Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore softly and Hermione broke eye contact with Phineas to look into the former Headmaster's eyes, and loweres her glance again. "I know that you're hurt... all the things you had to go through until now are taxing for you... and I can't blame you really" Hermione slowly lifted her face and her hunted eyes to him and Dumbledore's eyes looked at her with simpathy "You may are feeling alone, it's just logic... I felt it too... it's human nature try to protect oursekves from pain, and shut us out from the rest of the world is our primary instinct.

"Remain in our own little world though, is not an option... not when there are people counting on us. Sometimes it's good to be alone... this gives you time to think or remember... gives you time for grieving when it's needed. Conceal your thoughts it's your option, but sometimes you ought to let it go... talking... talking with someone you trust. As the time pass, your feelings and emotions are stern, and slowly you're fillled with sadness, pain that over the years are transformed in scorn and bitterness. Don't let it happen... let go of what is hurting you. It'll pass."

"How... how do I do that?" whispered Hermione her first words since Ginny's death. Unknown to her, Phineas Nigellus smiled a bit... and behind tha Headmisstress's office door were McGonagall, Pomfrey... and Harry, all of them surprised that Dumbledore could fulfilled what they couldn't. The portrait fo the last Headmaster smiled like a father would.

"Cry, Hermione. You need to let out your pain crying. You need to feel your pain to let it go... let go your parents... let go your friends... they loved and still love you, and that's not going to change... ever."

"But... I feel bad... like I can't breath..."

"¿Why?"

"Because they're dead... and I still am alive. It's unfair."

"Yes, it is... but life is supposed to be this way for ones... for others is just the circle of life. One day we must die... no matter the circumstances, you already saw it. You tried to save Ginevra... but you just see that she was destined to die. Of course, her death wasn't as you read in that magazine... thanks to you, she could gave her last goodbye... her love to her family and friends... her death wasn't surrounded by torture and pain but in her mother's arms, where she felt safe. She's not here anymore, but she's not alone. She'll be with you, meanwhile you always have her... in your heart" Dumbledore paused to see Hermione's eyes full with tears, her hands resting on her knees giving her support. He sighed "I was told that you were with Ginny in her last minutes... ¿What did she tell you?"

"She... she made me swear that... that I would break the barriers of the past... that I would look out for Harry and my baby... that I would love Harry, but I can't... I just can't."

"¿Can I ask you why?"

"Because he swore it too... and I'm afraid that he did... he did it because he felt he ought to... Harry is hers... and will always be. I'm betraying Ron's and Ginny's memories."

"You know very well as I do, that no one can obligue Harry to do something he doesn't want to."

From outside, Harry fought the urge to scream at her that he loves her and nothing can change that, but he felt the same as her... ¿Would be like betraying Ron's memories for loving Hermione?

"I know" replied Hermione closing her eyes.

"You need to go on, Hermione. I'm sure that Ronald and Ginevra would like that... and you know that too. I don't think you're betraying them in any way."

"Now ¿Are you a 'therapyst', Dumbledore?" sneered Phineas laughing inwardly.

"¡That's it!" yelled Hermione, fed up by his awful behavior, stood up and pulled out her wand, pointing at the portrait of the smart-arse and wordlessly, struck it with a silencing charm. At the same time, Minerva, Pomfrey and Harry charge inside the office to look at the rage in Hermione's features. The other portraits yelled in horror and when the girl glared at them, they quieted to not provoke her wrath.

"Evaesdroping doesn't suit you, Minerva" chuckled Dumbledore that, as always, he knows something that the rest don't. Until that moment, Hermione knew about the other presence in the office and turned afraid of the famous McGonagall's death glare... only to be atonished by Harry's inminent presence. Both, the young man and the pregnant girl locked their gaze to one another aprehensively. Dumbledore's twinkle returned, though he wasn't smiling. McGonagall glared at Dumbledore for his comment.

"Finally" sneered Professor's Dippet portrait "I thought no one would dare to shut Nigellus up... until now" at this comment, the portraits applauded aprovingly, making Dumbledore, McGonagall Pomfrey and Harry smile. Hermione plced her hands on her face in shame. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey walked to Hermione and ordered her to sit again. With her wand checked Hermione's body while the rest went quiet waiting for the nurse to do her job. When she finished, she gave a nod.

"Hermione" snorted Pomfrey "Headmisstress told me that you don't want to eat. You and your baby are still weak... I think I don't need to remaind you that is vital for you to eat properly, sleep properly or rest properly... I don't care that the world is collapsing around... if you don't start to act responsibly, I'm going to lock you with me in the hospital ward for the next several months ¿Is that clear?"

Hermione was startled and mulling at the prospect of being locked up with the nurse and her temper... 'no, surely I don't want that', she thougth and nodded in shame.

"Poppy, please" called Dumbledore "Don't lecture her... or threat her. She was frightened enough as it is."

"Albus, she's pregnant for Merlin's sake! Someone needs to bring her back to her senses." Huffed the nurse.

"I'm sorry" whispered Hemrione and instantly Madame Pomfrey softened when the tinge of remorse in the girl's voice came to her ears. The nurse placed a hand over Hermione's shoulder.

"It's ok. You just need to go back home and eat. ¿Would you promise me that?"

Hermione, not quite looking the nurse's eyes, nodded.

"I'll make sure that she will" spoke Harry for the first time and Hermione looked into his eyes, only to see him back at her with a mixture of emotions. He offered his hand and smiling, she took it and sttod on her feet. They laced their hands adn turned to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Thank you" said Hermione softly.

"You're welcome. Whenever you want to talk, just tell Minerva to bring you here. I'll be glad to talk with someone that is not scowling the whole time" replied Dumbledore smiling and McGonagall just glared at him.

"It's time, Hermione" whispered Harry "... to go back home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Harry and Hermione returned to Black Manor, they walked hand in hand into the kitchen at the surprised faces of the rest that were already eating dinner. The smell made Hermione's stomach roar moisely and everyone laughed. Molly hugged her and the girl hugged her back then lead her to the chair that Bill just vacated.

Silently, she survide the people around her. The faces of her friends were paled and sad. There wasn't small talk, just the simple noises when the spoon was in the soup, or the fork snd knife slicing the beef, or the chewing of the garlic bread, or the sipping of the pumpking juice. There was too much that Hermione could see from them: Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Luna and Neville, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks... all of them have one another... they're in love. Someday they'll have a family on their own. Molly loved Harry like a son and they supported one another... all of them supported one another and will. It was then when Dumbledore's words struck on her: no one is alone if our loved ones remain in our hearts. Harry's life is a living proof. _'James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, Arthur, Charly, Ron and Ginny... he lost that much... still he's here, dealing with his turmoil and fighting for a life... because he refuses to give up'_ thought Hermione, the corner of her mouth twitching just a bit. When she lowered her eyes to her plate, she realised that it was almost empty. At least she ate.

When they finally ate dinner, retired to their rooms of the living room, but Harry took Hermione's hand. She lifted her eyes to see the seriousness in his features.

"We need to talk" Hermione sighed bur nodded and Harry lead her to his room.

Harry closed the door behind him, placing the proper charms to ensure privacy. Hermione sat on his bed awaiting for him to speak first when he sat at her side, just next to her almost touching.

"I don't know where I should start" spoke Harry after a few minutes of complete silence "I feel like something's missing... like you're not totally here... I missed you, Hermione... you don't know how much."

"Is that true?"

"¡Of course is true! I missed you and"

"No" interrupted Hermione "I mean... ¿Is true what Ginny said?... that you love me..." she was scared to ask that, but it was something that she wanted to know and at the same time it was killing her.

"Yes" replied Harry looking straight into her eyes with full conviction "I love you." Hermione bit her lower lip without breaking eye contact. The depth of his words reinforced with the force of his green eyes. "But I don't want you to think I was forced to say it, because it's not..."

"You heard the talk that Dumbledore and I"

"Yes, I heard..." Harry blushed when Hermione glared reproachful "I'm sorry, I was worried and I just ran to get there and see if you were ok and... I couldn't help it." Hermione was opening her mouth to say something but Harry stopped her "Don't, please... let me speak" Hermione frowned but nodded "When you and Ron announced your engagement, I got mad. Long time ago I realised Ron's feelings towards you, and I couldn't come between you both... I thought that you loved him too... so, I let it go. I knew that one day you would end up together, and imposing my love for you would just tear us apart. I loved Ginny, but... it wasn't the same as with you.

"Resigned to that fact, I tried to move on. I liked Ginny... she was so cute and always her charming person made me feel happy... she loved me... in a way I knew I never would, but at least she would be what I thought it was be happy. Now I feel bad becasue she knew... she always knew that I loved you... but she forgave me... and"

"Shhh" silenced Hermione placing a finger over his lips. She wasn't crying yet, but her voice was cracking when she spoke "¿Do you know that I got through the same?" Harry looked at her quizzcally and she smiled sadly "I always thought that you and Ginny would end up like a couple. I saw you when you kissed her for the first time and I beamed at it... because I thougth that you finally would be happy. Over anything else I wished your happiness, because you deserved it... and I was content with that... and that's why I was with Ron... and gave my self to him..." she placed a hand over the light bulge on her abdomen. "but I don't regret it, because I know I made him happy... as you made Ginny happy."

"You know that Ginny and I..."

"Yeah" she smiled "I felt devasted when I found out in St.Mungo's" suddenly Harry's demeanor changed from sad to angry.

"¡Damn it!" he shouted, making Hermione cringe "¡You risk your and your baby's lives! ¡I can't believe it!" now all his frustrations and horrors slammed back into him at full force "¿What if Malfoy would have Kill you? ¿What if you would have lost the baby? ¿Did you stop to think what I would feel if I would've found out you were murdered with Ron's baby?... ¡All of us!" Harry was breathing as though he ran from hours. He stopped when he saw her face: at last, she was crying. He immediatly felt miserable and hugged her "¡Oh, Gods! Hermione... I'm sorry, please forgive me" her sobs were muffled by his shirt that she was holding onto for dear life and then, Harry let himself cry with her, holding her like his life depend on it. "You've been through so much and here I am... scold you, whern I should be supporting you. I-I'm sorry."

Hermione just hold on tighter and both cried for a good while. Their tears subside after a full hour of cry and sob and whimper. Slowly, Harry and Hermione calmed themselves down until their breaths came back to normal... again, Hermione emembered Dumbledore's words: she felt like the weight of Atlas was lifted from her shoulders... she just needed that, cry until her pain subside enough to think things more clearly. Not once boke their embrace, but Hermione wanted to see his eyes so, she pushed herself from him a littel and harry looked at her, perplexed that she wasn't in his arms anymore, feeling lonely and scared, missing her body against his.

"¿Do you think that Ron would hate me?" asked Hermione with raspy voice.

"¿Why would he?"

"For being in love with you." Harry closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, a lonely tear fell out from his right eye.

"No" he sighed "He was a good friend... he would like to see you happy. ¿Do you think he would hate me for being in love with you?"

Hermione smiled lightly. "No... he would like to see you happy too." Harry smiled.

Slowly harry bent down to her face and she moved her face onto his and joined their lips in a soft kiss, closing their eyes at the same time. They poured their love for one another in that kiss that send ticklish sensations to their bodies, just grazing their lips and a warmth enveloped them. Hermione felt Harry's tongue on her lips seeking entrance and she opened her mouth to him. Soon they were explororing their mouths with a bir of passion but love at the same time. When they broke it, looked into each other eyes and found love and desire, though Hermione looked exhausted.

"Do you mind if I sleep here... with you?" asked Hermione blushing.

"It'll be my pleasure" smiled Harry at her. They stood up from the bed and Hermione pulled out her wand to transform their clothes into sleeping robes. Harry smiled and arranged the matress of the bed.

When both were properly covered, Hermione's arms search Harry's body and they laid at their sides facing each other. She placed her hands over his hard covered chest while his strong arms hugged her fragile body against him. Harry bent over her and kiss Hermione again, and she kiss him back. Tired, they broke it off and embrace more tightly. They were half asleep.

"I love you, Harry" whispered Hermione.

"And I love you, 'Mione." he whispered back. Soon, they fell asleep in the arms of their love, having the best sleep they would have in years.

A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't update early. I'm writing two other stories and one of them is really taking a bit more than I had expected. Actually, that one is the most claimed between my readers. Shame it's only in spanish. The other one is... a bit unlike me... but hot! So, if you feel like reading two opposite things, then would be an honour for me. Suit yourselves.

OH! I almost forgot! Please forgive me and my grammar and spelling, I know it's awful. Please, read and review!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Empty souls.

"I have something to tell you all." Said Hermione once the breakfast was over the next morning. She knew it was time to tell them what she had been hiding. It's not like she would do it forever. Harry and Hermione talked about that in the morning as soon as they woke up, more for request of Harry than anything else. She was hesitant at first, but agreed when Harry told her that he was going to be there for her... always.

"What you say?" questioned Harry "I think it's better if we all go to the parlor." Molly smiled. She knew this was coming. She saw the nervous on Hermione's face when she entered the kitchen.

Enlarging the couches and appearing or conjuring a few chairs, they all sat in the parlor of Black Manor. The only ones that were absent were Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye, though they already knew. They were making rounds around London and around Great Britain, searching for the remaninig Death-eaters.

When Hermione saw that everyone were comfortable, she took a chair that Harry placed specially for her facing all presents. From her perch, she saw Angelina smiling at her. Harry was at her right side looking down at her with the same smile Angelina was giving her and then, spotted Molly at the end of the circle of chairs: her eyes were still swollen as were Hermione's. At last, they cried... just what they had needed.

"I don't know..." said Hermione hesitantly and cleared her throat "I really don't know how to say this... I know that probably I should've said it before... but I was afraid... the day I left, I did it because I was scared. Scared of you all... I'd thought that you hated me for Ron's death... I blamed myself... I still am. Please, don't" called Hermione when Bill and the twins opened their mouths to argue "don't interrupt me. I need to say this... He sacrificed himself for me. A death-eater, namely Lucius Malfoy, threw me the killing curse but Ron... Ron took the shoot instead... and I saw him die" a tear leaked down from her eyes "and for that I beg you now for forgiveness, because is the least I can do. Although, that wasn't my only reason."

She stopped talking, she was sobbing silently and couldn't continue. But Molly stood up and walked where she was, placing a hand on Hermione's left shoulder. When Hermione lifted her eyes at hers, she saw a twinkle like Dumbledore's. Harry placed his hands in her other shoulder and sh eturned to see him: love, that's what she saw in his emerald eyes, pure and uncorrupted love. Then, the air in the room felt instantly dense... but not like it was full of fear or apprehension. It was an odd sensation... like there were more people around. They weren't alone... not spiritually at least. Hermione breathed deeply and let it out.

"I don't think I have to justify my actions... any and everyone of them, did it with conviction. I don't regret what I've done... in the end, I assured myself to get rid of Ron's murderer because he took away who should be here... Lucius Malfoy, for his sins, is dead. I'd ran away like a coward... and I came back for revenge..." Hermione looked closely her hands, they're trembling and sweating "The death-eaters were going to kill Ginny... I dont' dare to fill you how they would've do it... and to prevent it, I took Ginny's place...

" She scolded me" laughed Hermione bitterly "she said that it wasn't worth it, because she would die anyway... but I never told her how she would die... and even when I couldn't stopp her death, I gave her more time to say goodbye properly" By now, everyone let out silent tears "I'm sorry for not being able to save Ron's and Ginny's lives, but... I want your support. The night I came here, I revealed to her my secret... the source of my fear but at the same time, the source of the reason to fight for life... I told her my secret in a wish for her to pass it to Arthur, Charllie and Ron, and she swore to me that she would make sure to inform them... that I... that Ron, even when fisically isn't here anymore, he'll be what he wanted the most... a father." When Hermione said that last words, her voice quivered and started to cry, looking the faces of the people before her. She didn't close her eyes because she wanted to see their reactions. Except for Angelina, that was smiling bradly, everyone had their mouths and eyes wide opened, not to mention the tears of the girls. "I'm sorry for not tell you sooner." Added Hermione.

The impact of Hermione's words took their breaths away... atonishment was an understatement for what they're experiencing. They weren't expecting that and only silence greeted Hermione's ears... unitl Bill, who stood up, ran to where she was and hugged her not too tigthly. This sudden reaction took her by surprise and let out a screech... that got louder when Bill, who possesed a sculpture body, lift her easily from the floor and swirled her around.

"¡Bill, stop it!" scolded Molly grabbing Bill to make him com back to his senses, though she was smiling. Bill stopped and lowered Hermione, afraid to cause any damage. His scarred face contorted in horror and inspected her with his eyes.

"OH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!... did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Laughed Hermione drying, and before she could utter a word, the twins were huggin her and the girls hugged her after them, all the time Molly lecturing and scolding Bill for his roughness.

Harry just gave them space and placed himself aside to not get pushed, but chucklin watching his friends... no, family, congratulate Hermione and cried at it.

Sadly, Harry realised that he was thieving Ron's place... that Ron would be there instead of him. It was never his intention. _'Even when I love her, I feel empty'_ thought Harry struggling with himself at the future ahead. _'I know she loves me... and Ginny gave us her blessing, but... what about Ron's baby? What if the rest don't approve a relationship between Hermione and me? Would they hate us for loving us? They aren't stingy or resentful, but...'_ he stooped his train of thoughts. He was really scared of give voive to all of that questions, but if he kept that pace, it would lead him into madness. _'Time'll say it'_. With his eyes, searched Hermione's face in the middle of the throng... and he spotted her... smiling at him, gracing him with a smile that he loved and hadn't seen from a very long time... and he smiled equally.

They all remained until noon talking and asking questions. Bill, Fred and George were surprised when they found out that Molly knew about Hermione's pregnancy but shrugged, though when Fred knew that Angelina knew it too, he turned to her and started to argue. Molly came to her rescue and scolded Fred for being so stupid. Fred felt sorry when Molly commented that it wasn't Angelina's position to fill him in, but she forgave him with a light kiss. The girls, of course, haunted Hermione about the baby's name but she said that it was still on the air. The chat was profusely long but harry was there, sitting on a couch at Hermione's side and surrepticiously took her hand in his and laced them affectionaly. This action hadn't passed unnoticed. Almost everyone saw it but did not comment.

They all suspected about Harry's emotions towards Ginny, but she had seemed happy, and at least Harry on the surface, seemed to be too; but Hermione's dissapearence gave them second thoguhts. Now, it was evident that, aside of the fact that Ron and Ginny died, something great was coming...

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Five months had passed in a blur. Now it was November. A month after Glasgow's battle, the ministry of magic lifted the curfew of the magical comunity. Few death-eaters were still hiding, maybe too afraid of show themselves, but Karl Klein, Scrimgeour's secretary, announced in the Dialy Prophet that investigators were still hunting death-eaters and allies that escaped that night.

Tonks and Kingsley, as well of the rest of the Order, worked together with the ministry now that the group came out on public, and found clues about werewolves's whereabouts, mostly Fenrir Greyback's that, for the reports and signs, it seemed that he'd traveled norht.

Since the last battle, the attacks stopped and even the alert was permanent, all the people gathererd in Black Manor returned to their previous homes and activities. Bill and Fleur went back with Molly to their home. The burrow had wards that prevented to be incinerated or demolished, but couldn't prevent that death-eaters enterd it. The whole house was turned upside down.

Tables, beds, chairs, wardrobes, noghtstands and bookshelves were destroyed. When Hermione saw ripped books laying on th floor, spread all over the house, she almost had a heart-attack and furiously cursed to whoever did that. Molly and Harry worried for her and her baby's health when her rage showed in her face, resembling a bright red in her skin. With pacifiying words, Harry could control her, promising to repair the books as soon as he gathered the papers. It took them a week to revert the house to it's original state, but Molly was just glad that they all were still alive and that she'll be a grandmother.

Fred and Angelina returned to their flat and George and katie did too, their flats intact. Neville and Luna returned to Longbottom Manor, that remained the same as they left it. The twins, while they had closed the shop, went back to work and improve the invetions that helped them to win Glasgow's battle. Weasley's Wizard wheezes joke shope opened with a black ribbon for their dead sister.

Bill and Fleur went to their works in Gringotts. The security never weavered or lessened a bit. The infamous distrust that characterized the globins was ever present. Diagon Alley's activities went back to almost normal state, though the people remained alert for whatever comes to their way, and constantly, aurors were making rounds, patrolling... and even more tightly secure patrolling Nocturn Alley.

Hogwarts closed only fot the holidays, but in August, the letters reached the youg comunity, whether they wanted to go back or not, and in September first, like every year, for centuries now, Hogwarts reopened normally and hundreds of students attended. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were patrolled twenty-four hours a day. Hagrid, once again, was on the train station to welcomed the students, and teaching care of magical creatures.

The night of the battle, Hagrid helped greatly... along side his half-brother Gwrap. Surprisingly, the giant learned the basics: how to spek and manners... well, as best as he could. Gwrap's still rough and savage, but hey!, he'd improved considering that giants only roared, grunted and destroy everything that's on the way!

When Hagrid knew about Hermione's pregnancy, he himself was in the Burrow to congratulate her and was just about to hug her when harry, Moly and Bill stopped him. Embarassed, Hagrid blushed but Hermione hugged him and he embraced her softly, afraid to crush her.

For his part, Harry behavied like the most sweet and caring gentleman that had placed foot on earth. Always spoiling Hermione's wishes and needs... like he vowed he would... hopefully for the rest of their lives.

Madame Pomfrey, twice every month, visited Hermione at the burrow to check on her and her baby. Lately, Hermione's magic diminished and she, worried sick, told Pomfrey. The nurse said it was normal because now baby's magic and her own were working and adjusting to proptect the little one, and thnanks to that, when Hermione was captured and in the middle of the fight, the baby only weakened a bit, but remained safe. Her own magic reacted unconciously to protect the womb and that was the reason of her constants daintings. Her magic would go back to normal after the birth. Until then, no more magic –because even when she actually made incantations, charms, e.t.c., the recults weren't what she'd expected-, apparition was forbid eminently, no long travels or potions –unless Pomfrey herself gives them-.

Hermione frowned but agreed. Between Molly and Pomfrey filled her in on normal symptoms and sufferings that a pregnancy carried in the nine months. Finally, both women sacred the shit out of Hermione when they got to the part where contractions would attack her for hours... Hermione began to think that she rather liked change places with Gwrap.

She had to admitt that Harry was doing his best and both were patient with one another. Living again in the Burrow was a bit uncomfortable, and Harry sensed this. Whether it was because of the boring life of Hermione (Molly, Harry, Bill and Fleur forbid her move a finger, something that really annoyed her and constantly arguments rose for it) or the wish that she never gave voice as to has her own home. Either way, Harry began the proper arragements of his parent's house in Godric's Hollow.

Since the curfew in the magical comunity was lifted, Harry made whatever had to be made to rebuilt Godric's Hollow's house, reinfircing it's wards with Remus's, Tonks's, Mad-eye's and Kingsley's help. All of that activities were complete secret because Harry wanted to surprise Hermione.

When they returned to the Burrow, Harry and hermione went to separated rooms the first night and Harry, feeling the absence of Hermione's body, sneaked to her room in silence and she almost jumped off the bed when Harry showed himself, lifting his invisibility cloak in front of her. He excused himself profusely and Hermione just kissed him and forcefully pulled him down on the bed with her. Embraced in each other arms, drifted off to sleep, unaware that a pair of female blue eyes watched smiling and closed fully the door.

After a few nights like that, Molly talked with them, telling them that it wasn't necessary to sneak in like thieves do. Harry and Hermione blushed but Molly told them she was happy as long as they were, and if sleeping together made the trick, then, so be it.

In the last week of november, the cold of the weather was enough to freeze anyone and harry took advantage of it, snuggling under the covers with Hermione's enlarged body and the heat that came in waves off her, much to her displeasure, because now her belly was fully rounded. Harry couldn't care less, not even the complainig of Hermione about her being ugly and fat and her suffocating heat, proper of pregnant women that had eight months long. Last night he snogged her senseless, reassuring her that she was and is the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, sweet talk did help a great deal, because the heat loosening from her body gave him a warmth that he never felt before. They hadn't touched yet, Harry was a gentleman, but that doesn't meant that he couldn't kiss her brains out. He wasn't in a hurry, as long as Hermione was at his side, everything was ok.

And remembering this, Harry lost himself in his memories, sitting on the couch in the Burrow's living room, hugging Hermione that was at his side in front of the roaring fire after breakfast.

"Next week will be december, Harry" whispered Hermione, placing a hand over Harry's that was on her huge belly.

"I know, 'Mione." Whispered back, both still looking at the fireplace.

"Are we going to spend christmas here?" Harry turned a bit his face, two inches from Hermione's, locking his emersld eyes with hers.

"Only if you want to." Replied few seconds later. Trepidation in Hermione's eyes. "Why?"

"I was just asking."

"You can't lie to me... what's going on?"

Hermione avoided his stare but he reached her chin and made her look at him. "I-I don't know... I want to be here, but at the same time I don't... it's just... there are times when I feel like I need to go back home..."

"You don't feel like home, do you?"

"It's not that... I don't know... I'm sorry... I had felt awkward lately." Hermione sighed, but Harry smiled at her.

"I know how you feel."

"Really?" Hermione croked an eyebrow.

"Actually... well, I want it as a gift for you."

"Sorry, I didn't get it."

"You'll see." Harry smirked at her misteriously "But, believe me, I know how you feel... longing... for your parents, am I right?"

"Yeah" she sighed "It's like the need to see them again... to hold them... I need them, Harry." He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her forehead when she began to cry. She'd been doing it lately and the only thing he could came of to do was hug her to comfort her and let her know he was there.

"I don't what to say, 'Mione... I can't remember how it was to have my parents"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry! I'm so selfish and"

"Shhh" he placed a finger over her lips "Don't apologize for something that it wasn't your fault, and you're not selfish... I just was trying to say that, they, your and mine's are in a better place... surely where Arthur, Charlie, Ron and Ginny are, and they'll always be in our hearts. Now, my family is here, in my arms."

Four days before christmas eve, Harry accompanied by Bill, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks and Neville, were in Muggle London. Initially, the women were going to go too, but Hermione was tired and decided to remain in the Burrow... and the rest of the females weren't going to leave her alone. Harry was adamant to saty but Hermione was in no mood and almost kicked him out.

So, the group went shopping. Gred anf Forge had a good laugh about muggle items like Capuchino's machines, or christmas decorations, or electronic toys, or computers... a whole new world to them that they looked and watched in awe. Like the majority of magical population, they weren't used to muggle artifacts, but took the chance at giving them a look and developed a liking for it.

They had visited a famous mall because it was Hermione's request that missed terribly muggles things but her swollen and annoying feet couldn't let her walk all that she wanted, and Harry took it as a duty to make her shopping. When she insisted on give him money he, offended, refuse to take it and left in a huff before Hermione began her usual lecture. Recently, Remus had an offer into the ministry as an assistant in Control and Regulation of Magical Beings department and he took it. His job had a well enough paid for him to live in Tonks' flat with her... their marriage was going better an better and with this new profit, they had their future in the pocket.

Luna's inheritage, The Quibbler, was managed and supported by Neville's. The quality of the imprint improved greatly when both agreed to add sponsors of various bussiness, the first was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. From then on, the quibbler was now in the first better magical magazine's rank. Thankns to that, Neville and Luna made plans to built a Magical Dinner's that would open in two or three months more in Diagon Alley... and again, thanks to the that, the shopping for Luna was a surprise, well not too much... Harry and Neville were planning together, helping each other, in what will be a change on their lives... five lives.

Since Harry's the only one that was acostummed with muggles antics, had a hard time helping his friends paying with muggle money. He was with Tonks giving the money to the salesman when they noticed that Remus was gone and when they questioned the twins, they alarmed and went in different directions looking for him. Five minutes later, Remus returned at the entrance with the twins, the three of them seemed to have an argument approaching hurriedly, sorting people in their way. The hall was crowded this days.

Remus had a face that gave clear evidence that something was happeinig and he, Fred and George started to speak at the same time. Bill, Neville and Harry looked confused because they could'n catch a word, but Tonks did and gasped.

"¡Shut up!" shouted Tonks and they fell silent. They're all startled but the female auror just shush them and turned to face Harry "Hermione's in labour." Said in a controled voice, but harry instantly panicked.

"What! How! When!"

"Stop it, Harry." Interrupted Tonks and she turned to see Remus. "Now, tell us."

"Molly called to my two-side mirror and told me Hermione's contractions began about an hour ago" he saw from the corner of his eye that the rest were aboout to speak but he help up a hand and with this gesture stopped. "She said that Hermione's fine and they're on their way to St.Mungo's."

"And what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Harry exhasperated "We need to go right now."

"First" commented Tonks "we're going to stop into the Burrow to leave the gifts and after that, we'll take the floo to St.Mungo's."

"But"

"Hermione's fine, Harry" added Remus "This would last hours until she give birth, we have the time." Defeated, Harry nodded and departed where the appariton point was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: **Again, please, forgive me. I know it's not good enough. I like this story but terribly wrote... anyway, hope you're enjoying it. Let your reviews, let me know what you think. My beta just failed me, so I'll do it alone for now.

THANKS !!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Ginevra.

"Calm down dear. It's not even the beginning."

"I know, Molly."

"You just need to control the breaths."

"Fine." Growled Hermione and obeyed. Her whole being felt the tension spread all over her body with fear and excitement.

They arrived into the meternity ward in St.Mungo's fifteen minutes ago. Angelina immediatly ran to look for her uncle, Healer Jacobson, while Luna flooed back to Hogwarts to bring Madame Pomfrey at Hermione's request. When the healer reached them in the waiting room, he passed directly to the ward, where he checked on her. He said that it'd take at least four or five more hours until the real thing begin, so he left with the promise to get back every hour. Until then, Hermione would be walking around the ward to help when the labour comes. Minutes later, Luna and Madame Pomfrey came and the nurse oedered the rest to leave the ward, letting Hermione being acompanied by Molly and the nurse. Fleur, Luna, Angelina and Katie went back into the waiting room for the rest to arrive.

Since Hermione awoke that morning, she felt odd. Her belly was lower than the last day. For fear, she said nothing until Harry and his crowd left. She approached Molly and related to her what she was feeling. Against her thoughts that were filled with images of Molly getting excited, she was surprised to see Molly Weasley as if nothing happens. After giving birth to seven kids, she wasn't alarmed or shocked. The soon-to-be-grandmother madde Hermione sit on a chair in the kitchen to have a talk as a preview of what was to come.

Being honest with Hermione was something that she didn't like on the least, but agreed that it was needed. The baby's movements of the last two weeks were increasing. Sometimes, Hermione felt the baby's kicks so hard that she cringed, the rounded belly lowered and Hermione felt her entrance tingle.

Two hours after that talk with Molly, Hermione gasped and an instant later her water broke in Harry's and her's room. Trying to control her fear, she walked to the stairs and descended them one at the time until she got in to the parlor with her face flushing furiously. Molly, as if on cue, came out of the kitchen drying her hands with a towel and approached the girl that just arrived.

The rest of the girls yelled and ran in all directions when they found out, but Molly's attention was fully on Hermione to let her know that everything'll going to be fine as long as she pay them no mind. When the first contraction hit her, Hermione moaned in pain and her breaths came erratical; she couldn't help felt worried, and Fleur, Luna, Angelina and Katie looked even more nervous and out of control until Molly, fed up by their childishness, yelled at the girls to shut up. Surprisingly, the most controled was Luna, and Molly let Hermione at her care while she contacted to St.Mungo's anf then, Remus.

With that, they all took an emergency portkey that trasladed them directly in St.Mungo's.

It had passed half an hour since they went inside the ward when Harry came out of the hospital's fireplace and behind him the rest of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Neville. The girls greeted them euphorically and the female auror, frowning, placed on them a silencing charm, except Angelina.

She barely could say where Hermione was when Harry was already making his way and, getting into the maternity ward, he spotted the girl walking holding Molly's shoulder for support. Five steps later, he was huggin her and in that instant, a new contraction hit her. Harry, alarmed, excused himself profusely thinking that he'd hurted her, but after she recovered, she said that it wasn't his fault.

The same mediwitch that kicked the girls out, strode towards the couple with the intention of threw Harry out too, but when she recognized hisw famous scar, left. It was maybe the only time Harry felt grateful to be a celebrity because the mediwitch supplied them with a private room after that.

It was almost midnight when Healer Jacobson and Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione and agreed that it was time: she'd delated ten centimeters now and ready to push, at which Hermione was grateful. With the order to lay down on the bed, Harry and Molly helped. They insisted on being in the whole process and Pomfrey and the Healer let them, much to Hermione's relief. She was now covered in sweat (even her gown was soaked), with a pain that made her let out silent tears and her legs wide opened and her privates areas in full view. Molly and Harry held her hands with sweet words to console her but she wanted to yell. The contractions got more and more painful, threatening to tear her body in pieces at any moment... though, that wasn't going to happen, but it's what she felt.

"¡For the love of Merlin!" yelled Hermione "¡Give me drugs, damn it!" her sudden angry made her hands tight in fists, almost crushing the bones of Molly's and Harry's hands.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied Pomfrey hurriedly, moving bottles in the corner of the room, helped by the Healer.

"Calm down, love." Whispered Harry.

"Don't-tell-me-to-calm-down" hissed Hermione spelling slowly each word in Harry's face once she released Molly's hand to grab his shirt from the collar. Harry had never been more scared of Hermione and gulped in fear.

"Dear" called Molly, caressing her drenched hair, attempting to soothe her "you need to control yourself."

This infuriated Hermione even more and opened her mouth to retaliate, but another contraction hit her again and she groaned laying back while new tears replaced the ones that scurried down her face mixed with her current sweat. Madame Pomfrey gave her a painkilling potion that Hermione drank rapidly, almost choking. Harry was worried sick and scared to see Hermione this way and felt useless. Not only that, but the fact that he wished it was HIS baby that was fighting to get out of her, what was pained him. His thoughts were interrupted when tiny fingers caressed his cheek. He turned to see Hermione looking back at him with wide eyes.

"I'm scared." Whispered the girl and Harry held her hands and approached them to his lips and kissed.

"Everything'll be just fine, you'll do great." Whispered Harry lovingly.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermione breathing hard.

"I should be asking you that." Smiled Harry and sighed "yeah... I'm ok, a bit awkward... it's the first time that I find myself in this situation."

They were interrupted when Healer Jacobson cleared his throat. "I'm going to lift the gown, Hermione... it's time."

Hermione gulped... and Harry gulped harder. Obvioulsy he'd seen... well, that femenine parts... but this was Hermione, the love of his life... giving birth to his best friend's baby... and Harry blushed embarrassed. Though, he stood his ground nervous, sweating, trying to comfort his girl... and that didn't stop him to see from the corner of his eye when the gown was lifted over her belly. Pomfrey removed the hair on her south... and he felt Hermione's hand crushing his with a new wave of pain. When the girl was prepared, the healer positioned himself between her legs, Pomfrey right behind him.

By this moment, Hermione did not feel ashamed, embarrassed or fear, the only thing that she wanted at that moment was push because, even that the painkilling pition made it's effect, her body claimed at her to do it, to push a new life into the world. Healer Jacobson told her to push when she felt the contraction and the girl did... Harry stared at her, her face contorted when she pushed and by the force in her hands, he realized the amount of energy that she used to do just that, revealing her full flushed face covered in sweat, and when that it passed, Molly dried her face with a towel and Hermione tried to regain tha air that left her lungs gasping. Her nature couldn't allow her to yell because tha path that the baby was making, would get it back. This process continued for almost twenty minutes and the healer exclaimed.

"You're doing right, Hermione! I can already see the head! Just two more times! Push!"

And she did, this time with more force than the last and when she finished, grunted. Molly and Harry never released her hands. "Come on, 'Mione" encouraged Harry whispering in her ear while she was breathing deeply, but nodded.

"Once more, Hermione! Do it!" ordered Pomfrey. And with a last great hard effort, Hermione pushed, letting out a low scream, pushing the baby out the rest of the way and Pomfrey cut the lace with her wand and attended tha baby in her arms exclaiming. "It's a girl, Hermione... well done!"

Hermione let her body slump against the bed tirefly, breathing profusely... but with a bright smile. "A... girl" she gasped "A girl... God!" she cried and moaned. Her happiness was more than all the process that the almost last seven hours she passed. No matter houw much pain she endured, the moment worth it... she could hear the baby's cries, her wailings were loud and full of life.

Molly was crying at Hemione's side and hugged the girl tenderly and released her to go with Pomfrey that took the baby to the end of the room for a proper cleaning. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione fully on the lips, broke it and hugged her too. "I'm so proud of you" said Harry while wipping off her tears with his thums and forefingers. She just breathed the better she could, and her eyes were threatening to close but refused when Molly approached the bed slowly... carring the baby girl in her arms. The baby was now silent and covered in a white blanket. The woman was crying silently but handed the bundle of joy to her mother, whom extended her arms desperatly to touch her little girl.

Harry and Hermione were in awe at the little being in her arms. The baby had her eyes closed but her tiny hands were curled in fists, moving them erratically. Hermione uncovered her to inspect her baby's body... ten fingers in her hands, ten in her feet... her arms, her legs, her chest and stomach... all of her... _'She's perfect'_ thought Hermione crying softly. Pomfrey walked to them.

"Even after all that you and the baby got through, she's fine. I checked on her. She's a healthy girl. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Replied Hermione, never her eyes left her baby.

"Now, I'll take her while the healer finish with you." Pomfrey took the baby girl carefully and Hermione felt the loss of her body against her chest with pain.

"You did great, dear." Commented Molly while the Healer finished to attend her "You're brave... thank you."

"What for?"

"For give me my first grandchild... for give me and my family this precious gift... this happiness... for let Ron being a father, even if he's not here."

Hermione was touoched by Molly's words and took her hands... and both women cried in happiness. Harry forgot anything else that's crossing his mind minutes ago and focused on Ron's memory. 'Ron's little girl... he's a father now... wherever he is, I'm sure that he's proud of both his girls.' Harry couldn't help but let his tears leak down from his emerald eyes.

Molly released Hermione's hands when Pomfrey returned with the baby and gave her to her mother again. The healer lowered the gown and placed a sheet over her body when finally her tired legs dropped and closed on the bed. "How're you going to name her?" asked the nurse. Harry and Molly looked Hermione's face expenctantly at her sides, while the tired new Mom touched lightly her baby's rosy cheeks.

"Ginevra... Ginevra Jane Weasley."

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

Molly came out from the private room with a wide smile anouncing to the rest that were still in the waiting room in St.Mungo's, that a new Weasley girl came into the world. Loudly cheers and applauses greeted at the new grandmother. The few people that weren't family and friends, turned to see the ruckus, making the receptionist in turn and Mediwizards approached to them and quiet them down.

The full pack of Weasleys and friends entered the room to see Hermione holding her daughter, and Harry sat on a chair at her side, looking at her lovingly and still in awe. All of them congratulated and took turns to hold the little girl. When they found out the baby's name, all motions stopped.

Half an hour later, the lot bid them goodbye to Hermione and Harry... and the baby of course, and left to their own homes. Fleur insisted Molly to go back to the Burrow and she agreed on the condition that Harry would cantact them immediatly if something happens. Harry assured them that he would take care of them.

It was dawn and Hermione was asleep, the baby in a crib at her side and Harry couldn't close his eyes. His mind was running everywhere with different thoughts... that were broke when the baby started to cry again and Harry, that didn't want Hermione to wake up because she's drained, walked to the baby's crib and took her up in his arms. Something similar to an instinct made him hold her head steady and rocked her back and forth slowly to calm her, pouring a tenderness to the little girl, humming at her. After a few minutes of this, the girl stopped her wailings and opened and closed her mouth and then, it happened: the baby girl blinked a few times and opened her eyes, evealing in a honey colour covered by what appeared to be a transparent plasma of the sort. Harry stared at the baby in her arms, so tiny, so fragil... a new life. In her crown had a patch of red curls like her father. She hand't had freckles yes, but was almost her father's face... except her eyes and nose, that were like her mother's.

Harry's face was unreadable while watching the baby moving and breathing. In the middle of his emotions, the more prominenet that was tearing him apart, was sadness.

"You know?" whispered Harry at the baby "you have a great mother... she loves you, she loved you even before you greeted us with your sweet presence... and you look so much like your father... I can tell... he was a great man and friend, and I know that he loves you wherever he is right now. If I just would bring him back to you..." Harry sighed while feeling his heart clench painfully and his eyes wattered "... but I swear... I swear that I'm going to protect you and your beautiful mother... I would like to be your father, you don't know how much. I-I won't take your father's place, but I'll love you as thought you were my onw. I already do. You really are beautiful. You're whole family love you too... your granny... well, I'll protect you from her... she'll overprotect you and hug you until you stop breathing," Harry chuckled "not to mention your uncles Fred and George... Merlin!" Harry here, laughed quietly "But maybe, the most closer will be your uncle Bill... he remembered me too much to your father... Ron, that's his name... I miss him. No matter how much I love your mom, I would love for him to be here... he should be the one here, holding you..."

he couldn't continue. A lump in his throat was closing the air channel and now his tears were cascading down his face. The emptiness in Harry was almost unbearable. It was constricting his heart. He placed quickly the baby in her crib, planning to run out of the room and cry but a hand stopped him and Harry almost jumped off his skin. He turned around scared, pulling out his wand only to lower it again. Harry was now face to face with Hermione, both with tears in their eyes.

"You're awake" said Harry wipping his tears with his sleeve, but Hermione stopped him, placing her hand over his. He tried to speak the most normal but failed, he already had his voice craked by the feelings burning inside. "I-I'm sorry... it wasn't"

"Shh, it's ok" interrupted Hermione wipping off the rest of his tears, while hers flooded.

"Why? How...? Did you...?" stutered Harry.

"The cries woke me up" replied Hermione at his first question "and I saw you holding her... and heard what you said... all of it." This answered the other two questions.

That's how well she knows him.

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt overwhelmed and embarrassed to look at her and lowered his gaze. Hermione lifted his face placing both hands on his cheeks. "I know you loved Ron... but you need to let him go... you'll go mad if you don't." New tears replaced thew ones that ran down from her eyes and landed in her chest. Harry used his thumbs unthinking to wipped them "What you're feeling is what I'm feeling right now."

"He should be here."

"But he isn't. I'm not looking for someone to replace Ron... you know very well as I do, that that it's impossible... I'm not looking for a father either. Both, you and I, feel empty, and at the same time full... full of love for one another. All this months you were there for me... I felt it... and never thought that one day you would love me the way I do. Please, don't feel like you're taking a place you don't have to... don't feel like you ought yo... don't feel guilty... because I want you by my side, because I love you... Ginny and I need you."

"But"

"You promised... no, you swore to Ginny that you'd break the barriers of the past... that you would go on." Surprisingly, her tears stopped and a look of fear and devotion filled her "She won't rest if you don't. You won't be happy if you don't... I can't replace her either and I won't because Ron and Ginny were unique and special. I love you, Harry... and that fact will never change...ever."

Harry hold her in his arms and cried... cried harder than ever in his life. He hold her harder and Hermione hold him back the same, because she knew what he was feeling. Empty souls and damaged hearts that were healing, both fighting to get back their lives, but couldn't. When harry calmed down a bit, he withdraw himself a little, enough to look at her and mustered the best he could and slowly for her to understand.

"I love you, Hermione... you don't know how much."

"I love you too, Harry... with my heart and soul."

Both faces approached slowly until their lips touched, sending a tingly sensation in both their bodies, making their hearts opening, releasing their emotions in a simple but strong kiss.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

The next day, Hermione and the baby were released and ready to go back to the Burrow, where they were recieved by a enormous poster that read: 'WELCOME HOME HERMIONE & GINNY' in bright pink printting tipes that seconds later changed to 'CONGRATULATIONS'. The ceiling had ballons floating in white and pink colours and a pile of wrpped gifts in a corner of the parlor that reached the ceiling. Hermione's tears floded again, touched by the crowd gathered: Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Luna and Neville, Remus and Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Oliver Wood, Denis Creevy, Hagrid, Justin Finch-Fletchy and Lee Jordan.

Harry was amazed to see so much people cuddled in a room aptly for only ten or twelve of them. He still had his face flushed at the fact that that morning he watched Hermione breast-fed the baby, even when he avoided the image, and for a second, he scolded himself for being jealous... now was even more flushed on the face when half of the invited people clapped his back with comments like: _'You'll be a great father'_, or _'I was told that you were there...'_, or _'I thought that you'd never realise that you love her'_, or the most hurtful of them _'I know Ron's happy and proud of you three'_. That last statement were from McGonagall and Hagrid, and they never knew how awful Harry felt by that.

Even when Harry and Hermione talked last night, and knowing that they both loved each other, he felt dearly the loss of Ron and Ginny, but promised to himself that he would remembered them with every memoty, whether was happy or sad... they'll remain in his and Hermione's heart.

When Molly stared at him, she hugged Harry and whispered motherly. "I know you" Harry stared back at Molly whose eyes sparkled "and I know you'll be a good husband and father... you're like a son to me... and no matter the circumstances, you have my confidence and support."

"How do yo"

"I know you... very well." She smiled at him knowingly.

Harry was surprised. How could she possibly know what he was planning? Easy, Molly is a mother... and a good one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I'M REALLY TRYING TO IMPROVE MY SKILLS AS WELL AS MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. BE PATIENT. PLEASE, READ & REVIEW !!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – The key.

Harry was ready to go crazy. The night of the 24th of december and he was alone in the night in Ron's room. Before Hermione could give birth, they both slept in the same bed. But, when she got back with little Ginny, refused to sleep with him anymore. They argued about it. Harry didn't like the idea of spending his nights alone. He quickly had accostumed to her, her body, her pillow kisses, her warmth... all of her. Hermione took Ginny's room for her and the baby and Molly, Bill and Fleur smirked funny at their behavior. And on top of it all, the baby cried every now and then... and Hermione made her company with tears of her own.

Of course, Molly helped the new mother with few tips like how to hold the baby to breast-fed her or how to rock her or change her nappies... and for that, Hermione cried even more than the baby did. Molly understood her. It wasn't easy. Hermione's body felt dearly the absence of her baby inside her, and tried to take care of little Ginny and hadn't had success at it, made her feel useless and hopeless. Rise a child wasn't something that someone could find in a book. Hermione wondered why a baby can't come out with a guide book.

Molly reassured her that it was normal that the first baby can't be carried easy, but with time, she and little Ginny would come along.

And it wasn't only that. Hermione's body wasn't what it used to be and (damn hormones!) she felt fat and ugly... at her own eyes, she was deformed. A little bag of skni was what she had as a souvenir from her pregnancy and, afraid, refused to haVE Harry sleeping next to her. He hadn't seen her naked EVER... well, the half part of her yes... but it was because she was going to give birth and was needed. The healer and Madame Pomfrey told her that sex was forbiden for at least two or three months... she just flushed when that talk came. It was painful to not have Harry next to her, but she hadn't said a thing about her discomfort and Harry obviously was feeling exasperated and frustrated. And it just had passed almost three days!

In the nights, little ginny cried two or three times and Hermione had to get up from bed to fed her and change her nappy... with Molly's help that, as soon as the baby began to cry she was there with both girls... and both crying and whiling.

Christmas morning came cold and chilly. Even when Harry's spirits were plastered on the floor like his heart, she was determinated to go true to his plan.

After a good bath and warm clothes, he left Ron's room and went to see Hermione... but she wasn't there so he turned and went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, befoer open the door, he heard her voice, whispering to someone else.

"... and I saw him looking at me like I have the plague..." sobbed Hermione quietly "He-he's mad at me, I know... he'll leave me, Molly. If not now, it'll be soon... and I... I don't know what I-I'm going to do"

"Dear" whispered Molly back trying to confort her "that's not going to happen... he loves you. He's just copnfused , it's all."

"How could he be confused?" whispered angrily "I'm the one who gave birth... and he sees me like... like... I don't know!" she added sadly.

"Be patient, dear. It's normal... Arthur and I were the same as you and Harry are. I assure you that everything's going to be just fine. You just need time... you need to connect to this new development. Talk with him."

"Oh God! No!" shh, shh..." it was obvious that little Ginny was in her arms when Hermione exclaimed and this sudden tone woke her up "He'll laugh at me... or yell... he's already angry because we aren't together... shh, shh..."

Harry shook his head. Now he realised why she's so distant. _'How could she ever think I'm mad? ... and I never looked at her like she had the plague!'_ thought Harry sadly _'I love her! I will never yell at her or laugh for that matter... yes I'm angry because I need her, how could she think that I'd leave her?!'. _In silence, he walked back and climbed the stairs, knowing that needed to go forward with his plan... and wil be this same day, no matter what.

Harry waited in Ron's room until he could hear that the rest of the family arrived. So, when he appeared into the hall, the living room was almost full packed and waiting to sit for breakfast. He spotted Hermione talking with Angelina and Katie. The twins were with Bill and Remus. He suspected that Tonks was with Molly and Fleur in the kitchen, what was surprinsing because Tonks' clumsyness always made Molly iriate at the point of shout at her to sit and watch. But when he peered into the kitchen, she wasn't at sight. Harry frowned wondering why she wasn't there.

"Happy christmas!" exclaimed Harry to greet everyone and they shout at him the same. The air was thick though. Something like sadness, sorrow and cheerness mixed. Then, he approached where Hermione was and kissed her on the forehead. She avoided his eyes shyly. "Happy christmas, 'Mione." Whispered Harry in her ear and she shivered. Then, he bent down to kiss little Ginny on the cheek. The baby was pressed to Hermione's chest and when Harry kissed her, he grazed Hermione with his ear the skin that was there. He did it on purpose and felt her shiver again. Harry smiled secretly.

"Happy Christmas, Harry" replied Hermione. When he stirred his body to look at her, she was looking everywhere but him... now blushing.

He just smiled and walked where the males were gathered. Minutes later, Tonks, Luna and Neville arrived and Molly called for breakfast out in the backyard.

Harry saw, speechless, that in the middle of the enlarged table was the biggest turkey he'd ever seen, the cheerful mood surrounded again at the delicious sight and took their seats. Harry made sure to sit next to Hermione that still had little Ginny in her arms, and somehow, managed to eat with one hand . of course Harry helped her, but she only smiled at him awkwardly, though she let him help her. After they ate their last piece of breakfast, Molly called for a toast. Her words were definetly full of sad and joy and more than one had tears in their eyes.

When the speech and the toast passed, Molly sliced the chocolate cake that between Molly and Fleur made. The prescription was one of Fleur's favorite, one that belonged to her grandmother. With their respectively slice of cake, passed where the christmas tree was and opened their presents. Between hugs, kisses and thanks, the mood cheered again and almost everyone had their respective presents opened... except Remus and Hermione.

The werewolf had his presents, but lacking of any from his wife. He looked at her expectantly but she just smiled. He knew that smile. One that means that had some plot in her pocket... only that it wasn't a plot and wasn't in her pocket either. Molly smiled secretly when Tonks got up from the floor, where she sat beside Remus. She took now sit in his lap and held his hands in hers.

"I didn't know what to give you" said Tonks. The rest, some of them were still looking their presents while other looked at them suspiciously "... until this morning... and I thought 'Maybe we need a puppy'... and then, well... we have one."

For a unknown reason, the female population gasped and covered their mouths, but the males just looked like something was amissed. Remus's face was blank, like something just didn't click, but when Tonks' smile widened, he gaped at her and his face brightened.

"No." Whispered unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"What?!" asked George and Katie slapped his arm "OW! What ya' do that for!" but Katie just shook at his thickhead boyfriend.

Suddenly, Tonks yelped when Remus lifted her from his lap and swirled her around kissing her whole face. Then he put her on her feet and looked at her "You're pregnant!" exclaimed Remus and until that, the rest finally understood.

"Yes!" Tonks screeched hugging him again.

Now, all had their surprised faces watching the scene before them. Harry's the first to congratulate them, clappin Remus' back and he thought that it was the first time that he saw him this happy since he and Tonks got married.

The reason that the female auror arrived later was because she went to St.Mungo's... she suspected something days before, but she wanted to be sure before Remus had his hopes up. She wanted to be a surprise. When Harry turned to see Hermione, she was just wipping away her tears, happy for the couple soon-to-be-family. Harry's heart squirmed at the sight of her. A swirl of emotions gathered in his guts thinking on what he had planned, but he wanted to do it right, so he waited for the conmotion to subside.

When this happy news lowered a bit, Harry thought it was time and his face blanched. Remus saw him and placed a hand over his shoulder for support and the green-eyed man saw his face. The last marauder smiled at him and muttered 'Do it'. Harry nodded and walked where the woman of his life was, sitting in a couch beside little Ginny's crib... in his hand a little box.

Remus made signals to the rest to be quiet. And when they were just about to ask 'Why?' , watched Harry approaching a distracted Hermione. He was going to give her present.

Hermione looked at him with furrowed eyes when he sat at her side... and blushed.

"Happy Christmas" and with that, he extended the hand that held the little box. Her heart started to beat harder the instant she looked the box and took it tentatively. Her eyes widened in anticipation and opened it: her face changed to one of hope from one of confuse. The Weasleys and company looked to one another at seen Hermione's face contorting oddly. Inside the box was a key and before she could say a word, Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled out the key, letting it dangling in his finger for all the presents to see. "This key" explained Harry watching Hermione's brown eyes "has two meanings. First, the key is yours... the key of my heart. And second, the key of our house... our own."

"Wha-what?" stuttered a disbelieving Hermione. Her eyes wattered but Harry smiled at her.

"Potter Manor... is ready and waiting for us, love. This key makes you the owner. Now, you have your own home, 'Mione."

The people around them were clapping but with a hand on the air Harry stopped them, and they did stop in confusion.

"Oh Gods! Harry!" cried Hermione at the overwhelming surprise. "You don't have to!"

"No, I don't have to... I want to." When she gave him a questioning look, he explained "You wanted your own home, so I provide you with one... in which little Ginny, you and I will live... if you accept it."

"I can't accept it, Harry."

"Please" he begged "it's for you. The house of Godric's Hollow is for you."

"Wait just a minute... that's why you had to leave sometimes? You... you're fixing your parents' house!" Harry nodded vigorously "Bu-but... I still can't... that house is sacred for you... I-I don't even belong" Hermione stopped when Harry's other hand was between them in a tight fist. For a sick second, she thought that Harry was going to punch her right on the face, but slowly he lessened the pressure on his fist and opened it... to reveal a ring... a beautiful silver ring with a rare blue diamond. Hermione gasped with and with a hand covered her wide oepn mouth efectively supressing the yell that was about to let out. The ring then, floated over Harry's palm so the rest could have a full view.

"Mione" spoke Harry as controled as he could "I know that we had to get through difficult times... that we lost our friends... that there'll be times when troubles will be unavoidable... that harder times will come... but I know that happy times will come too, just like the day you gave birth to this little gorgeous girl... Ron would be so proud" the tears on her eyes were leaking uncontrolably now "I know too that Ginny's happy for us... that we have friends that supported us and still are..." Harry looked around to see agreement in all the faces that were watching and returned his gaze to the brunette girl. "I know that I want you to be happy for the rest of your life and I will do whatever it takes to... my love for you is so big, that it hurts..." his voice was cracking "Life it's made by sad and happy moments... by sorrow and joy... by light and darkness... but I want to be at your side to face all of it.

"In all my years before going to Hogwarts, I thought that I would be alone... that I would never knew what a family , a true family is... until the Weasley took me as their own, and I'm eternaly grateful for it... the only thing that I needed was love... not for a father or a brother... or a friend, but love for a soulmate... and then, I found you, hidding behind tomes of thick books... hidding behind that bossy tone of voice... behind that gorgeous honey eyes... but I love you the way you are, and the only thing that would make me the happiest man is if you accept to be with me. I promise to love and take care of you... to support you in sad and happy times... to help you to go for your dreams... I promise to give you and little Ginny all my love. Hermione Jane Granger... would you like to be my wife?"

Hermione covered her face with her sweaty hands. She was crying and wailing harder than ever. Her heart felt like when the flowers open up in the sunlight on april. All the love she felt for Harry centuplicated.

What seemed to be a lifetime, was just a seconds in which the only sound was the one that Hermione's wailing was doing. Without removing her hands from her face she nodded, and Harry's tears finally leaked from his eyes. He removed her hands and, taking the ring with one hand, her left hand with the other, slowly he placed the ring on the proper finger of hers. "Yes" whispered Hermione when the ring was on her finger, never leaving Harry's face, and both locked their eyes. "I'll be your wife."

Harry luinged at her and kissed her doftly on the lips, while everyone was making lod noises of applause, whistles and yellsin. He hugged her tightly against him and whispered on her ear. "I will never leave you... you're the most gorgeous, skilled, smart and good woman in the whole world... and a mother too... I love you."

"Oh, Harry!... I-I love you too!"

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Days after that coying speech of Harry to secure Hermione's heart and her self-steeme, even when he asked for her to marry him and acceptes, they both kept sleeping in separate rooms... but now they slpet better than the days after little Ginny born.

Two days after new year's festivities, they packed their things, with much tears from Molly. She was upset to see the Burrow emptier, but she was happy too.

Harry and Hermione arrived wuith only Remus and Tonks. Though, the last marauder was worried for his clumsy wife. She offered her help to unpack when they settleed their belongings in Potter Manor, which obviously made Remus frighten when Tonks almost stumble with the pile of box that was at the entrance. Hermione laughed with little Ginny in her arms watching Harry caught the female auror before she hit the floor. Remus groaned exasperated.

While unpacking, Hermione admired that they had an office with enought lenght to fill with her lovely books. Harry just sighed at the espectation, but smiled. After all it was his Hermione and he knows better... because, however she was, it was his beloved know-it-all... and he wouldn't like it any other way.

That first night, the firsts rooms to prepare were the baby's and Master bedroom. They needed to sleep... but Hermione was hesitant. She still felt insecure. Her body, for all means and purpose, was still a bit rounded on her hips and abdomen... a little bag for a belly.

After help Hermione to rock little Ginny and placed her on her crib (Harry bought one specially for the new house) in what was his room whaen he lived there. Harry took her by the hand and left for their new room. He felt his fiancé tense but understood and told her that he was fine if she sleep in the master bedroom and he just transfigured something in to a bed in annother room. It was then when she told him that it was ok sleep together, though she changed into her pajamas inside their bathroom. He just smiled.

They slept together holding each other sharing a good passionate kiss before giving up into a beautiful slumber.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: there were a few errors, sorry! Anyway, I know this was a bit short than I normally do. Still I hope you all had enjoyed it. I promise I'll write lemon soon!!!!**

**Thank you for all of you that had been sending your reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your support and sorry for my update because it took me too long. I'm writing in spanish a fic that my readers are saying it's my 'master work'. As soon as I finish this one, I'll upload this other one, edited in english of course, and we'll see if you take it so well as my faithful readers do.**

**Leave a review!!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"No one said it'd be easy, love." Said Harry massaging Hermione's back at 4:38 am.

It had passed the first month since they arrived in Potter Manor and the baby girl wakes up crying in the night every three hours for her milk and Hermione wakes up too... crying tiredly. By now, her breasts were double their size and sored tremendously... her back hurted too from differents positions she'd been forced to fed little Ginny, not to mention her hormones, something that made her swing moods, from cry like her daugther to laugh histerically. Without Molly's help it's harder than Hermione thought it would.

When Harry caught her one day trying to massage her back, but failing miserably, he stilled her hands and did it instead. Hermione moaned at the comfortably movements in her back's muscles, easing the tension, though he always did it through her t-shirt or camisol that she was wearing at the moment. And Harry never pressed her about her bdy, which, she argued, was awful. She needed time and he knew it.

"I know ... I just, I don't know how long this will last... I'm so tired." Replied Hermione letting her head hung forward for Harry's wounderful-as-heaven hands. better access.

"Shh... it'll pass. Relax, 'Mione.

"Hmmm" she groaned when his hands slided to her lower back over her t-shirt and was Harry's old one. She sat on one side of their biggest bed ever, enjoying this bit of attention, but couldn't help feel aroused. Even when it wasn't direct contact, it was obvious that, between her love for him and the supressed desire since she was eighteen, this moments were so enticing... leaving her with a hot feeling down below her belly.

Right now she felt that if she didn't stop Harry, she would jump on him... and the healer and Madame Pomfrey had said they'd need to wait. So, she stilled Harry's hands with hers and squeezed them affectionally. "Thanks, Harry" whispered Hermione, trying to convey that it was enough. He took the hint and hugging her, he pushed her back under the mattress, whispered an 'I love you' with a kiss on her forehead and both drifted off to sleep once again. Hermione faster than Harry.

Nights like this were frecuent, and Harry sometimes felt frustrated by her lack of response. He of cousre undestood what she was going through, he had a good talk with Healer Jacobson after a week later since they started to live in the manor. She still felt insecure about her body and its changes, but the healer reassured him that it was just only the first three or four months. Harry sighed resignatedly.

Molly visited frecuently to see her lovely red-head gran-daughter and helped her when Hermione was studying or just sleeping. They had good chats and tips about a baby's care while Harry was out. He was giving a time at the thought of becoming an auror. Hermione, for her part, supported him completly, but he wasn't sure about auror's living style, either way, both were closer.

Now, almost four months of living in Potter Manor, Molly, Hermione and little Ginny were out in the courtyard surrounded by bushes full of variety of flowers. It was april and the weather was comfortable and had both women and the baby sat on the green grass. Bill and Fleur were in Gringotts waorking, but Remus was helping Harry organizing the big athic when an owl entered like a blur from an open window.

It hooted to Harry extending a leg where a letter was tied. Harry and Remus looked at each other. He'd been recieving letters from the ministry, wrote by Karl Klein, Minister Scrimgeour's secretary, remainding him of the offer that they had once disscussed and, everytime, Harry sent them back saying that he would think on it. But this owl brought him a different partchment.

Harry took the partchment and the owl flew out again, not waiting for a reply. He unrolled it and read it out for Remus to know what it said:

_Estimated Harry James Potter._

_This missive is basically to inform you about an offer for tryouts with us as a seeker. Your ablities had been passed to my knowledge by an enterview with the recurrent Headmisstress of Hogwarts and Madame Hootch, and told me personal and different aspects of your skills through the years, and aply for this position._

_If you accept, please meet me in my office the Ministry of Magic on the seventh floor in april 28__th__ at ten o'cloclk, bringing with you this letter. Then we will disscuss the date for tryouts as well as the location for the event._

_Sincerily_

_Johan MacNopulos._

_Manager of the Puddlemore United._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Stop pacing, Hermione!" reprimanded Tonks sat on one of the couchs in Potter Manor's living room. "You're making me sick... and, I remind you, I'm pregnant!" Hermione stopped and looked around to see Tonks holding her small rounded belly with one hand and pressing her temple with the other.

"I'm sorry... it's... oh! I'm just so nervous. I had wanted to go for the tryouts but they wouldn't let me get inside. Harry was so excited!... he really wants seeker's position!"

"His skills are good enough. He has hundred chances to get it. I know he'll do fine."

Hermione sighed and sat next to Tonks, holding her head with both hands. "I know. It's just... what id...? No. They'll going to give him the seeker's... if they don't..." her voice turned threatening, placing her sweaty hands on her knees, turned to Tonks's face and she was surprised to see Hermione so... scaring "I'll curse them into oblivion."

"Wotcher, Hermione!" replied Tonks "Don't you think that would be... overreacting? I mean"

"Won't you do the same if it were Remus?"

"JA! I won't curse them, rather like killing them."

"That's what I thought." Hermione shook her head but continued "Harry would be depressed if they don't pick him. I talked to him about Scrimgeour's offer... and Harry told me what they had talked last year, and I agreed with him. Being an auror was his dream, but not if he had to make a fool of himself like a trophy. Besides, he'd had enough of Dark Lords and their scum. He wants a normal life and Quidditch's his passion. I'll feel terribly alone if he's choosed and leave for practices, or when season's begin... but if he's happy, then i'll support him, in whatever he wants."

"And what about you? Don't you want to persue a carrere?"

"Sure I do, but not now."

"For little Ginny?"

"And Harry as well." Hermione let out a sigh and closed her eyes smiling "He asked me the same and I told him I want to finish school first, eve I had a talk with McGonagalla and she said it was ok if I wanted to finish by tutorial seasonship. After that, I'll be able to aply options for a job in the Ministry. I'm still chacking out house-elves rights... everyone should have."

"It's sounds like an utopy."

"Yeah. It'll be difficult, but I know that Professor Dumbledore would agree with me... Harry looked at me as if I was insane! In the end, I won." This last came with a smirk of both women.

"You're happy, aren't you?" asked Tonks, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I am. I miss Ron and Ginny, though. They should be here."

"They're here... in your heart" Tonks was interrupted when suddenly, Harry apparated right behind Hermione and hugged her placing his chin on her shoulder. His fiancé jumped off a bit at this and Tonks looked at them, mostly Harry's face, but it was obscured by his long hair over his eyes.

"Gods, Harry!" cried Hermione covering his hands around her waist. "Don't scare me like this!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, what happened?" urged Tonks, but Harry just shrugged. Hermione disentangled from his arms and swirled to see him directly to his face removing his hair with her hands. His features were unreadable and the brunette feared the worst.

"They didn't chose you, did they?" Asked Hermione sadly, but Harry just leant on her and placed his lips with hers, lingering there for a moment. When they broke it off, slowly, he smiled... until the biggest grin decorated his face.

"They did" as soon as this came out of him, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and almost choked him.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!"

"Hermione!" yelled Tonks "You're suffocating him!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Harry!" said Hermione releasing his neck and he tried to breathe again.

"It's ok" replied Harry placing a chasting kiss on her lips "I like to see you're happy."

"Sure I am!" the brunette exclaimed almost offended.

Tonks barely could stand up from the couch and approached Harry. "Congratulations, Harry!"

"Thanks. Where's Remus?"

"Oh... he'll come for me in about..." she checked the wall's clock "a minute."

"Why here?" asked Harry, amused at the boredoom face of Tonks.

"Well... he said I shouldn't be alone, no matter where I am. He left me here just after you went for your tryouts. Remus said something about not being careful enough and he prefered I was here, at least while he goes to work. Since I'm on my pregnancy license, I just would be alone in home. I don't know who he thinks he is." Tonks huffled and crossed her arms over her chest while Harry released Hermione and both looked at the pregnant woman pacing back and forth, her brows furrowed, fuming "I can take care of myself... I'm a bloody auror for goodness sake! Does he really thinks I'm that stupid? I know I'm a bit distracted... but just a little bit!" Tonks choose that instant to change the course of her wake and stumbled with the edge of the coffee table, balancing precauriously to her right side.

Harry reacted quickly and caught her by the waist just in time. She lost her balance and almost fell if it wasn't for Harry's seeker instincts. Hermione gasped adn immediatly ra to her side to help Harry estabilize Tonks on her feet. Harry blew out a breath of relief and both, he and his fiancé, led her cautiously to make her sit on the couch. When Hermione saw the pregnant auror safely sat, she stood up right infront of her.

"Damn it, Tonks! This is the second time this day you almost fell! Would you please be more careful!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed a voice that came from the hall. Almost running, Remus appeared inside the living room, his face contorting in worry. Harry, Hermione and Tonks turned their heads to see him and Remus seemed furious. "Second time this day?!"

Hermione's face showed regret for scolding at Tonks when she was supposed to not let Remus know about the incident. Harry mumbled an 'o-oh' sounding like there would be a fight, and his soon-to-be-wife elbowed him on the ribs to which Harry just scrunched his face in pain.

Remus walked to where Tonks was sat and fuming, he let himself fell on his knees infront of her. He was going to reprimand her, but the pregnant auror lowered her eyes to her lap in shame and Remus felt bad for being so angry. "I'm sorry" mumbled Tonks. Remus took her hands in his and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with you?" asked Remus chuckling and Tonks, slowly, lifted her eyes to his with a puppy face "Tonks, I love you the way you are, but... please, don't scare me."

"I promise I'll be cautious."

"I really hope so." Grinned Remus and sat next to her and hugging her, kissed her forehead. He turned to Harry and Hermione, both holding hands and smiling at them. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Replied Hermione.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" asked Remus urging Harry "Did they chose you?"

"Yes!" replied Harry with a big grin and Remus stood and hugged him tightly clapping his back.

"Congratulations, Harry. I would like to stay here and chat, but it's getting late and I think Tonks's tired."

"I'm not." She argued.

"You say so." Argued Remus back, turning to see his wife right in the eyes, telling her something with a meaning glare. Defeated, she sighed and nodded. Remus helped her to her feet and saying their goodbyes, left.

"Would you like somthing to eat?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"No. I just ate right after they choose me. Where's Ginny?"

"Molly said she would like to take care of her this night, so she took her to the Burrow. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning." Hermione wanted to say something else, but she gazed at Harry's face. Something wasn't normal. Harry didn't seem surprised that Molly had taken little Ginny, nor Remus's sudden desire to leave. Hermione rised a brow analizing the blank face of her fiancé. "Ok, tell me what it's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask?" Harry's innocent face couldn't last long.

"You're plotting something... I know you, Harry James... spit it out."

For a response, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist in a swift movement and captured her lips with his, kissing her tender and slowly, licking and biting lightly her lower lip asking permission for his tongue to get in and she accepted it almost immediatly. When the kiss depened, Hermione forgot everything else. The intensity of the kiss grew when her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers were toying with his hair. Harry pressed her against him and she moaned in the kiss. They suddenly felt that her clothes were on the way, mostly Harry, who choose to slip his hand under Hermione's shirt, grazing the skin of her waist. Instantly, she did the same and Harry couldn't resist it. His hand wandered on her stomach up to the base of her covered breasts and she shuddered when he cupped one through her bra and gasped in his mouth. Harry broke the kiss and directed his lips to her cheeks and jaw... kissing his way to her ear.

"I love you, 'Mione." Whispered hotly in her ear while his hand squeezed lightly "I need you." Scared by this, Hermione released herself from his arms and turned her flushed face from his sight. Harry, bewildered, looked at her.

"I-I love you too, but..." she couldn't continue. She still felt awkwardly ugly and fat. Harry sensed it and cautiously approached to her, took her chin and gently, made her see him straigh at his eyes.

"Hermione, you don't need to say you love me. I knew it already." He sighed and hugged her. "I had wanted you to myself... if you're not ready yet, then I'll wait. It must be difficult for you, but I understand." Harry released her and turned to the kitchen for a pair of butterbeers to celebrate, when Hermione stopped him by the shoulders and, forcefully, made him turn back. Before he opened his mouth, she kissed him with a pent up passion, pressing her boody against his. He was surprised but didn't complaint, and was more surprised when both her hands slipped under his shirt and stroked his chest, he responded by groaning in her mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist again. She broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. Hermione's ones were filled by love and lust... and his were equally bright.

"It's not... I'm ready, it's just... I'm... I feel, Oh! I'm sorry, Harry!"

"I know how you feel" puzzled, Hermione looked at him "Well, I don't know, but I've been told" Harry took her face with his hands and his thumbs rubbed her cheeks "You feel insecure. It's normal... but I love you anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing all the time." Harry chuckled.

"I want you too, Harry, but... I'm affraid that you won't like... won't like the way my body is now... I've been working on get back to my normal appearence, but I"

"Shhh" he silenced her with a quick kiss " who said that? No matter what you think of yourself... to me, you're the most gorgeous, sweet woman in the world... even more now, because you're body showed me that love can be carried in you." He said placing one hand her belly, now flatter than two months ago "It's just a little souvenir that life left in its wake. Love and life in the same place... and I must confess, I'm a little intrigued."

"Of what?"

"On how long you can expand your love for me... because I want to be there with you, inside you... no matter you and I will be fat and old, with white long hair in thirty, fourty or fifty years. Our bodies will change, but I don't care as long as you're with me."

"I-I don't want to dissapoint you."

"You'll never dissapoint me. I love you like you are... and always will."

"You promise?"

"No" Harry replied. Hermione looked at him confused but he smiled down at her "I swear I will love you the way you are, forever 'till the day I die." Hermione smiled and on her toes, kissed him and Harry kissed her back deeply. When she started gazing the skin on his chest, he groaned at the contact and dissentangled himself from her. She was going to say something but Harry didn't let her. He just took her body in his arms with a little yelp of surprise from Hermione and carried her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked his fiancé, holding on for dear life with her arms around his neck.

"To our room." Replied Harry smirking, his eyes sparkling at what was to come.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it was a short one, but I'll make it up with the next one. I've been busy with my other two fics, one of them about to end, the other right behind and this fic it's almost there! And, again, I apologize for my awful grammar and spelling. My beta just failed me and I'm all alone in this for now, but I asked for help to one of my friends and soon I'll be editing my fics. Thanks for being so understanding with me and used your valuable time on reading. See you soon!! 


End file.
